Luchando por el corazón de Akane
by Killina88
Summary: Akane se ha hartado de la relacion con Ranma , ¿Acaso Ranma perderá el amor de su vida? el inicio de una nueva aventura , con un nuevo y extraño personaje. ¡Capitulo final!
1. Una boda fallida

_**Luchando por el corazón de Akane**_

_**Por:Killina88**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**"Una boda fallida"**_

* * *

Después de la boda fallida y la conversación con sus padres acerca de su compromiso, Akane y Ranma subieron a sus respectivos cuartos sin dirigirse la palabra.

Ranma se mete a su cuarto azotando la puerta, empieza a desvestirse para poder irse a dormir, se sentía enojado traicionado, todo había pasado demasiado rápido, fue un día muy agitado para él y solo podía echarle la culpa a alguien.

-¡Tonta marimacho! ¿Porque no me dijo que habían traído nannichuan?! ¡Hubiera podido ser un hombre normal! –Decía Ranma enojado-Sin embargo hoy se veía tan bonita –

Una imagen se cruzo los pensamientos del joven, abrió la puerta del cuarto de Akane y la vio mas radiante que nunca con ese vestido de novia que le quedaba hermoso, y supo que nunca nadie le quitaría el aliento como ella

-¡AHHHHH que estoy diciendo! tienes que sacarte estos pensamientos de la cabeza Ranma Saotome, a parte ella no se veía muy afectada porque la boda se haya arruinado, no la culpo ¿¡quien se querría casar con un fenómeno como yo!? , aunque ella… (Suspira) Akane-

* * *

Una joven de cabellos azulados entraba a su cuarto con la mirada perdida en un vestido de novia ya deshecho.

-¡¿Como pude ser tan estúpida?! Pensar que Ranma podría amarme ¡Ja! TONTA, TONTA, TONTA-decía entre lagrimas- ¡¡Akane Tendo eres una tooooooooontaaa!!

Las lagrimas caían sin cesar por el rostro de Akane, había fingido todo el día que se encontraba bien , que no le importaba lo que había pasado , pero en el fondo estaba mas que deshecha, ella, aunque ahora lo negara se encontraba muy ilusionada con ese día.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Kasumi (sonriendo): ¡Akane te ves hermosa!

Nabiki: Si hermanita definitivamente hoy hicimos un gran trabajo seguro Ranma se morirá al verte.

Akane: (ruborizándose) Pero que dicen, solo es un vestido y un poco de maquillaje no es la gran cosa Akane no podía dejar de verse al espejo, después de todo hoy no se sentía que era la fea prometida

Soun(llorando exageradamente): ¡Mi hijita se va a casar BUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAA BUAAAAAAAAA tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti BUAAAAAAAA BUAAAAAAAA!

Akane (con gotita): Papá no es para tanto

Kasumi: Papá si sigues llorando mojarás el vestido de Akane (Nodoka entra al cuarto de Akane)

Nodoka ¡Oh Akane! pero te ves hermosa tu y mi hijo hacen una hermosa pareja, estoy segura que el te ama muchísimo y te prometo que el se mostrara muy varonil en su noche de bodas.

Akane (ruborizándose): Tía que cosas dices

Nodoka: No me digas Tía, eso ya no hija, desde ahora dime mamá

(Akane y Nodoka se abrazaron esperando uno de los días más felices de sus vidas)

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

* * *

-¿Porque Ranma?, ¿porque no puedes amarme como yo lo hago?, ¿tan fea soy? El debería de estar con Shampoo o Ukyo, yo solo soy un estorbo, ese día de Jusenkyo debí de haberme imaginado que me dijiste que me amabas, soy tan tonta que seguro lo soñé , tu no podrías amarme soy una fea gorda marimacho para ti y nada más (Las lagrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos marrones)

-¡Estúpida boda!,¡ estúpido vestido! -rompiéndolo con sus manos- ¡estúpidas prometidas!,¡ estúpido Ranma ¡pero aun mas ¡¡ESTUPIDA AKANE TENDO!! ¡¡ Esto se acaba hoy!!

Un joven de trenza se levanto de golpe de su futón

-¿¡Que!?-decía Ranma adormilado-¿Que paso? me pareció escuchar algo…

(Un panda sacaba un cartel) "Seguro fue tu imaginación DUERMETE YA"

No hubo que decirle mas a Ranma, se acostó en su futón roncando como nunca.

FÍN DE CAPÍTULO

* * *

**Bueno este es el primer capitulo y mi primer fic espero que les haya gustado, trataré de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda!!**

**Gracias**

**Killina88**

_Los personajes no son míos son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi_


	2. Un corazon destrozado

_**Luchando por el corazón de Akane**_

_** Por: Killina88**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**"Un corazón destrozado"**_

* * *

Los rayos del sol anunciaban un nuevo día una joven permanecía en el Dojo de entrenamiento sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie, Kasumi se dedicaba a hacer el desayuno mientras que la miraba a distancia.

Kasumi (su voz se escucha por toda la casa): ¡Familia a desayunar!

Genma (llegando rapidamente al comedor): ¿Alguien dijo desayunar?

Soun (riendo): Que orgulloso estoy de ti hija, ¡cada día cocinas mejor!

Kasumi (sonriendo): Gracias papá

Nabiki (buscando algo): ¿Alguien ha visto a Akane y a Ranma? Se les va a hacer tarde para la escuela

Kasumi (viendo a Nabiki): Hermanita, serias tan amable de despertar a Ranma

Nabiki (con cara de pocos amigos): ¿Y yo porque? es el deber de Akane

Kasumi (mirando seriamente a Nabiki): Porfavor...

Nabiki (levantándose): Ok ¡que seria de esta familia sin mí!

Cuarto de Ranma

Nabiki (abriendo la puerta): Ranma ya despieeeerr… Ranma estas despierto ¿porque no bajaste?

Ranma (permanecía de espalda sentado):…

Nabiki (sonrisa maliciosa): ahhh seguro es por mi hermana...

Ranma (mirándola enojado): ¡No seas ridícula Nabiki! ¡¿Porque estaría pensando en tu hermana?!

Nabiki (cruzando los brazos): Yo nunca dije que estabas PENSANDO en ella

Ranma (frunciendo el ceño): Ya déjame en paz

Ranma se levanta ofendido y los dos bajan a acompañar a los demás en el desayuno

Ranma: ¡que bueno esta Kasumi! (sin embargo el joven estaba mas concentrado en buscar a Akane)

Nabiki (levantándose): Bueno familia yo ya me voy ¡Adiós!

Soun(Jugando shogi): Usted me ha hecho trampa señor Saotome

Genma(indignado): ¡Yo seria incapaz señor Tendo!

Soun(colocando una ficha): ¡aja! entonces ¿que piensa de esto señor Saotome? (los dos amigos ya había empezado a jugar, lo que parecía más un ritual entre ellos)

Kasumi(mientras recogía el plato de Nabiki): oh Ranma si buscas a Akane ella ha estado en el Dojo desde muy temprano, pero seria mejor si hoy no la molestaras

Ranma haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Kasumi se levanto dejando su desayuno a medias y fue hacia al Dojo

Akane estaba silenciosamente tirando todo lo que había quedado de la fiesta de ayer en el Dojo, una sonrisa amarga se asomaba en ella de vez en cuando.

Ranma(entrando en el Dojo): Akaa…

Pero cuando la vio ahí ausente viendo un letrero en especial no pudo hacer ni decir nada

Akane (tono de voz frio): ¿Que quieres? (tirando el letrero lo más rápido que pudo al sentirse descubierta)

Ranma(nervioso): Yo… yoo... yo… (El joven se había quedado sin palabras) Crrr….rrreo... yooo….yoo….

Akane(desesperada): ¿Qué? ¡Habla Ranma no me hagas perder mi tiempo!

Ranma(idea): ¡Eso es tiempo!

Akane: ¿¿

Ranma(esperando qu Akane lo siguiese): Se nos hace tarde para ir a la escuela

Akane(sentada): Pues ve, para que me esperas

Ranma(nervioso): Es que Akane yo…

Kasumi(entrando al Dojo): Akane no te preocupes yo limpio lo demás

Akane(levantándose rápidamente): Gracias Kasumi

Akane salió obedeciendo a Kasumi y se fue lo mas rápido que pudo dejando a Ranma en el Dojo

Ranma: …

Ranma veía lo que Akane había tirado no le quedaban palabras solo los recuerdos y sus ojos se tornaban cada vez mas rojos, en el cesto había pasteles, regalos guirlandas, pero dos cosas le llamaron en especial la atención un vestido de novia destrozado y un letrero que decía "FELICIDADES A LA HERMOSA PAREJA DE RECIEN CASADOS AKANE Y RANMA"

Ranma(gesto molesto):"Seguro no le importa por eso de deshizo de todo tan rápido" (una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos)

Kasumi(tomando el cesto de basura): Sabes Ranma, las Tendo nos caracterizamos por no exteriorizar nuestra tristeza, estoy segura que Akane se la esta pasando muy mal en estos momentos deberías intentar ser un poco mas amable con ella, se que ustedes dos se quieren, especialmente se que tu amas mucho a Akane

Ranma (sonrojado):¿ ¡Que!? Yo amar a ese marimacho sin chiste, gorda que no es nada cariñosa que no sabe cocinar…. ¿Kasumi? …. ¿Kasumi?

Ranma(viendo la hora): ¡Demonios! se me hará tarde para ir a la escuela

* * *

Akane aunque había salido rápido en dirección a la escuela fue poco a poco disminuyendo la velocidad, la verdad era que aunque quería disimular que todo era normal tenia miedo de llegar allá, seguro todos se burlarían de cómo Ranma la había plantado en el altar y eso la mataría.

Ranma(corriendo en dirección a Akane):¡Akane espérame! (Ya acercándose a ella) Akane porque no me esperas…

PUM

Shampoo (En bicicleta): ¡Nihao Ranma! ¿Ranma?

Ranma (adolorido debajo de la bicicleta de Shampoo): Shampoo quí...ta...te de encima

Shampoo (levantándolo): ¡Oh Airen! ¿Shampoo hacerte daño? (mientras que se pegaba al cuerpo del chico)

Ranma(nervioso moviendo las manos de lado a lado): Akane ella se me pego te juro que yo no he hecho nada, ¡No me pegues por favor!

Akane (sonriendo): ¡Buenos días Shampoo que gusto verte!

Shampoo (confundida): ¿Que pasarle a chica violenta del mazo hoy?

Ranma: ¿¿

Akane (sonriendo): Es una hermosa mañana ¿no lo creen?, bueno Ranma yo me adelanto, te veo en la escuela ¡Hasta luego Shampoo! (Akane se dio vuelta y retomo su camino)

Ranma: ¿¿

Shampoo (con una sonrisa malvada en un tono de voz alto para que Akane la escuchara): ¡Oh Airen gracias por plantar a chica violenta del mazo, ahora entiendo tu siempre amar a Shampoo!

Akane escucho , por un momento se detuvo , los dos pensaron que iba a decir algo pero no dijo nada y se fue.

Ranma: ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Estas loca!?, ¡Yo no te amo suéltame!

Ranma se zafo como pudo y alcanzo a Akane en la puerta de la escuela cuando los dos entraron solo se escuchaban murmullos

Alumno1(murmurando): Si escuché que Ranma la dejo

Alumna(susurrando): Pobrecilla debe de estar sufriendo mucho

Alumno2 (susurrando): Este Saotome no quiere comprometerse, quiere a todas para el

Alumna2(murmurando): ¿Que dirá la familia? ¿Seguirán comprometidos?

Ranma (molesto): ¿Por qué todos nos miran? ¿Acaso tengo algo Akane? ¿Akane…?

Kuno (acercándose a Akane): Oh dulce Akane, (mientras la tomaba de las manos) yo Kuno Tatewaki te prometo que castigare al idiota de Saotome y también te ofrezco que te cases conmigo, ¡ven a mis brazos amada mía yo te consolare!

Ranma: Oye Kuno, ¿a quien le dices idiota? (mientras le caía encima de su cabeza)

Kuno: ¡Bestia! ¡como te atreves a poner en ridículo al rayo azul de la escuela Furinkan!, pero tengo otros asuntos Saotome ¡(Abrazando a Akane) entonces ¿que dices hermosa princesa Akane?

Para sorpresa de todos esta vez no había mazo ni patadas ni golpes

Akane(agachándose en forma de respeto): Lo siento Kuno (Sonando lo mas amable que podía con una gran sonrisa) yo no puedo corresponderte, no estoy lista para casarme pero eres un buen hombre Kuno estoy segura que encontraras a alguien especial para tí (todos quedaron boquiabierta)

Kuno (con el ego inflado): ¡Oh rosa en primavera!, ¡Eres tan dulce! Lloro de felicidad al saber que tienes un corazón de oro!, no rehúyas a mi amor ven conmigo juntos partiremos hacia al ocaso tomados de la mano.

Ranma (Interponiéndose en los dos): Ella dijo que no quería nada contigo (lanzándolo con una patada )

A Ranma se lo comían los celos aunque ella lo había rechazado su Akane había sido amable con el ¡Con Kuno! ¿Como podía ser posible?, ¡Eso no era normal! Acaso, ¿esta no era Akane?

Ranma:¡Akane vámonos! (Y sin decir mas la agarro de la mano y corrió hacia el salón)

* * *

Maestro: ¡Tendo, Saotome llegan tarde otra vez vayan afuera!

Los dos jóvenes obedecieron tomaron sus cubetas de agua y se quedaron parados afuera, pasando los minutos sin decir nada haciendo mas tenso el ambiente.

Ranma (nervioso): ¿Por qué no me hablas?

Akane (tono de voz a la defensiva): ¿Acaso te importa que te hable?

Ranma (volteando a ver hacia otro lado): ¡No! , bueno quiero decir… (En sus pensamientos escucha la voz de Kasumi "Ranma deberías ser mas amable con ella, SER MAS AMABLE CON ELLA, MAS AMABLE, MAS AMABLE, MAS AMABLE) ¿¡Como quiere que haga eso!?

Akane(viendo a Ranma): ¿Que?

Ranma(nervioso): Nada, nada "Ser mas amable, ser mas amable" Akane... entonces ¿porque no me hablas? , (nervioso) quiero decir a mi... a miii... me gusta hablar cooooontigo

Akane:(Tratando de ocultar su sonrisa) No hay nada que decir Ranma

Ranma(molesto): ¡Claro que si!

Akane (expectante): Entonces…¿de que quieres hablar?

Ranma quería mencionar lo de la boda pero no podía aunque el lo negara a el también le dolía mucho.

Ranma (tono de voz apagado): De nada…

Akane (molesta): Bien (deja las cubetas en el suelo y se va)

Ranma: ¡Akane! ¿¡A donde vas!? ¡Te van a castigar! ¡Demonios niña tonta!

Hizo lo mismo que Akane y corrió en su búsqueda, por una ventana del edificio la vio corriendo saliendo de la escuela

Ranma(corriendo): ¡¿Que hace esa niña boba?! "Esta muy extraña esta mañana" (bajo las escaleras a toda prisa y al salir de la preparatoria…)

Akane : ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Ranma la escucho, corrió hasta que no pudo más no la perdería otra vez

FIN DE CAPITULO

* * *

**Hola amigos espero que les haya gustado la historia se ira haciendo poco a poco mas interesante porfavor manden reviews **

**Gracias**


	3. El regreso de un extraño

_**Luchando por el corazón de Akane**_

_**Por: Killina88**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**"El regreso de un extraño"**_

* * *

Akane salía a toda prisa de la escuela no podía estar con Ranma a solas al menos no hoy, no quería verlo, se sentía humillada, traicionada, usada, y sobre todo sabia que tenia que cambiar, no por Ranma, por ella, el no la quería, no la amaba, iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no vio por donde iba, chocando así con un muchacho.

Chico (tomando su mano suavemente): Lo siento señorita ¿se encuentra bien?

Akane (Se levanta y ve esos ojos grises): ¡Aaa!

Akane no hizo mas que caer desmayada, el joven la tomo entre sus brazos mientras un chico de trenza se acercaba a toda velocidad.

Ranma: ¡Akane! ¡Sueltala en este momento!

Chico (deja a la joven en el suelo): ¿Quién eres tú?

Ranma: Soy Ranma Saotome y soy el prometido de Akane ¡Quiero saber que hiciste con Akane en este momento!

Chico: ¡Yo no le hice nada! Sólo chocamos y se desmayo yo no le hice nada a su prometida Aka… Akane, un momento ¿dijiste Akane?, ¿ella es Akane?¡Akane Tendo?!

Ranma en realidad no esta preocupado por lo que le decía el chico estaba tomando a Akane en sus brazos

Chico: ¡Te hice una pregunta contestame!

Ranma: Y eso a ti que te importa

Chico(ojos con ilusión):¡Porque he esperado toda mi vida por este momento!

Ranma:¿Huh?

Chico: Lo siento, no me he presentado mi nombre es Kurama soy artista marcial y tengo un pasado algo confuso, pero ahora que he encontrado a Akane (con lagrimas en los ojos) ¡Todo se resolverá! ¿Saotome?

Ranma(dando palmadas en el rostro de la chica): Akane despierta, Por favor háblame

Kurama (enojado): ¿¡No me estabas escuchando!?

Akane (despertando): mhhh ¿que… que paso? Ran…ma

Akane se encontró con ese par de ojos azules viéndola con preocupación se quedo ahí unos momentos hasta que recordó lo que había sucedido un dia anterior y se separo rápidamente de el.

Ranma(enojado): ¿¡que acaso quieres matarme de un susto niña boba?! ¿¡Que creías que estabas haciendo!? ¡Desmayándote a mitad de la calle!.

Akane(ignorándolo):"Kurama, no, no puede ser seguro fue un sueño, no es posible"

Ranma: ¡Y todavía no dices nada! ¿¡Que te pasa?! Seguro nos van a castigar en la escuela por tus boberias ,¡Eres infantil! ¡Terca!, ¡Obstinada!..bl ,bla, bla

Kurama(aclarando su garganta): mmhmmh A…Akane

Akane : No, no puede ser, no fue un sueño(con lagrimas en los ojos) , ¿Qué, como? esto ,esto no es posible(el muchacho de cabello negro y ojos grises se acercaba a ella lentamente) Alejate..(dando un paso atrás) tu.. tu.. tu ¡Estas muerto!

El chico no hizo mas que abrazarla mientras que Akane lloraba sin parar

Kurama: Lo siento mucho Akane

Akane (Dandole una cachetada ):¡Porque no me dijiste antes! Todos estos años y ahora…

Kurama(Abrazandola otravez): Perdoname Akane te lo ruego, tienes que escucharme tuve mis razones, por favor no te vayas…

Akane(reconfortándose en el abrazo del chico): Yo sufrí tanto todo este tiempo, pensé que no volverías nunca…

Ranma: ¡Un momento! ¿que esta pasando aquí? ,¿quien es ese?¿Como que esta muerto? ¿Lo conoces? ¿Te conoce? ¡Alguien digame que es lo que sucede!

(La pareja ignorando a Ranma siguió su camino)

Kurama: Tengo tantas cosas que contarte

Akane: Yo también ha pasado mucho tiempo , estoy tan feliz.

Kurama(deteniéndose): Espera ,no puedo ir ahí (dándose cuenta en que dirección iba)

Akane: Pero Kurama..

Kurama: Lo siento Akane pero nadie de saber esto, por favor eres en la única en quien confió (mirando preocupado al cielo) , tengo que irme , nos volveremos a ver te lo prometo

Sin decir mas el joven desapareció al doblar la calle

Akane:¡Kurama! ¡Espera! no me dejes , no , no otra vez por favor (cae de rodillas al suelo llorando desconsoladamente)

Ranma(poniendo una mano en su hombro): A..Akane ¿te encuentras bien?

Akane(moviéndose brusacamente): Déjame sola Ranma, lo que menos necesito ahora es tu presencia

Ranma: Pero Akane espera (tomándola de los hombros) Akane se que no esta en condiciones de soportarme, pero dime que te sucede el día de hoy haz estado muy extraña , y ahora con este tipo(molesto) ahhh ¿que pasa?¿ te hizo algo? por favor contéstame.

Akane(mirándolo fríamente):Lo de extraña, no lo estoy ,solo maduré

Ranma:¿Maduraste?, ¿a que te refieres?

Akane: Olvidalo, y no te puedo decir nada de Kurama , así que por favor no le digas esto a nadie .Prométemelo

Ranma :Pero Akane como te lo puedo prometer no se que pretende el contigo

Akane :PROMETELO Ranma

Ranma :Te lo prometo

Akane: Bien ahora vamos a casa

Ranma: ¿Y la escuela…?

Akane: no tengo ganas de estar de ahí, pero si tú quieres puedes regresar

Ranma(corriendo a su lado): No, espera voy contigo

Los jóvenes no hablaron durante todo el camino a casa, cada quien consumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Kasumi: Pero ¿que hacen ustedes aquí?

Antes de que Akane dijera algo Ranma se adelanto

Ranma: Lo siento Kasumi me sentí un poco cansado y le pedí a Akane que regresamos

Kasumi:Oh Ranma pero su obligación es estar en la escuela ( Kasumi pronto vio la cara de su hermana y entendió) esta bien no hay problema, duérmanse un rato, el cielo esta raro parece que va a venir una tormenta , será mejor que meta la ropa.

* * *

(En el Nekohanten)

Shampoo: Si ser en serio abuelita, ella solo decir (imitando la voz de Akane ) buenos días Shampoo que gusto verte ,poder creerlo¿abuelita? ¿abuelita me estas escuchando?.

Cologne(observando al cielo con desconfianza):¡ hay que prepararnos para cerrar! ,parece que va a haber una tormenta "que raro no es época de lluvia"

Mouse:¡quack!,¡quak,¡quak!( Shampoo lo mojaba con agua caliente) si en un momento…(entredientes ) vieja momia

Cologne:¡que dijiste! ( mientras lo golpea con su bastón)

Shampoo: Chico pato ser realmente tonto.

* * *

(Ranma en su cuarto ya entrada la noche)

Ranma no podía dejar de pensar en Akane, no sabia exactamente porque pero tenia un mal presentimiento, algo no encajaba con su nueva actitud y ese tipo Kurama la imagen de Akane y el abrazándose con tanto cariño no dejaba de pasar en su mente " MALDITA SEA porque no puedo dejar de pensar en Akane" "¿Ranma tu me amas verdad?" (las imágenes del día anterior seguían frescas en la mente del muchacho).. ¿Akane que es lo que no me estas diciendo?

Nabiki: Bueno Ranma si quieres saber te costara 6000 yens

Ranma :¡No te enseñaron a tocar!! ¿Tu sabes lo que le pasa a Akane?

Nabiki: No exactamente pero estoy 100 segura que lo tengo en mi poder te seria de gran ayuda mi querido Ranma ( Sin preguntar que era el chico de la trenza saco los 6000 yens y le pago a Nabiki)

Nabiki: Esta bien Ranma, toma (Nabiki le tira algo que parecía un cuaderno)

Ranma(mirando curioso el objeto):¿Qué es esto Nabiki?

Nabiki: Esto querido cuñado es el diario de Akane

Ranma: ¿¡Pero que dices!? yo no puedo ver esto , quiero decir es **EL DIARIO DE AKANE** yo no podría invadir así su privacidad

Nabiki(abriendo la puerta): Ranma será mejor que te apures, al parecer Akane todavía esta dormida y si calculo bien se despertara en una hora

Ranma :Nabiki espera ¿ tu , tu lo haz leído?

Nabiki: Obvio no, es la intimidad de Akane es como invadir la poca privacidad que tiene (Ranma cae de espaldas)

Ranma:¿ Entonces porque me lo diste?

Nabiki: Porque estas desesperado y quería ayudarte (Ranma frunce el ceño) ok esta bien necesitaba dinero así que…adiós

Ranma : ¡No espera Nabiki! (Nabiki cerro la puerta y Ranma se fue hacia el tejado)"No, no puedo hacer esto , no puedo , si Akane se entera me mata " (por otro lado Ranma abría poco a poco el objeto) "Solo un poco más"

Ranma : No, ¡No puedo!

Ranma cierra desesperado el diario y lo tira cerca de las ultimas tejas del techo, en eso Nabiki se asomaba por la ventana

Nabiki: Ranma si no te apresuras mi hermana va a despertar y por las horribles nubes que hay yo diria que va a llover.

Ranma(nervioso): Ya voy , ya voy ¡no me presiones! "Esta bien, esta bien por ahí solo un pequeño vistazo" (agarro el objeto y lo abrió con sumo cuidado, como si de un tesoro de cristal se tratara) ¿¡ Queeee!?

* * *

FIN DEL CAPITULO

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen este fic si tienen comentarios o criticas pueden mandar un review o escribirme a:**


	4. El diario

_**Luchando por el corazón de Akane**_

_** Por: Killina88**_

_**Capitulo 4**_

"_**El diario"**_

* * *

Akane estaba dormida, en su sueño Akane era una niña y de vez en cuando hablaba dormida.

Akane: Mamá esta enferma, ya no se puede levantar ¿Mami se va a morir?

Kurama: No lo se Akane (mientras abrazaba a la niña)

Akane: Kurama ¿tu siempre vas a estar conmigo?

Kurama: Si

Akane ¿Lo prometes? (con ojos de ternura)

Kurama: Lo juro siempre te cuidare

Akane: Te quiero Kurama

Kurama: Y yo a ti Akane

Al escuchar esto un cerdito negro quiso sacarse las orejas, quien era Kurama y porque había escuchado a Akane decir que lo quería, sin poder resistir más salió en busca de Ranma

- qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqquiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii quiiiiiii qqqqqqquiiiiii

* * *

Ukyo: Vaya que clima tan extraño el de hoy, ¿no crees?

Konatsu: Definitivamente señorita Ukyo

Ukyo:"Hoy Akane y Ranma no se quedaron a clases, me pregunto que habrá pasado, mi Ran-chan tampoco se vio interesado por pasar por uno de mis okonomiyakis será que en verdad esta enamorado de Akane, ay pero que cosas digo, si no ya se hubiera casado con ella"

Konatsu: ¿Le sucede algo señorita Ukyo?

Ukyo: No, no es nada prepárate para cerrar.

* * *

Ranma: ¡¿Quuuuuueeee?! ¡Esto no puede ser posible!

En el momento que abrió el diario de Akane una foto cayo, al parecer porque el pegamento ya estaba viejo, en esta se mostraba a una jovencita muy bonita de cabello azul ojos marrones para ser mas claros Akane , abrazada de un guapo muchacho de ojos grises y cabello negro azulado.

Ranma: .. Es Kurama acaso el y ella… ¡no! eso no puede ser posible Akane me lo hubiera dicho... lo hubiera mencionado aunque…

* * *

Flashback

Akane (con lagrimas en los ojos): No, no puede ser, no fue un sueño ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?, esto, esto no puede ser posible (el muchacho de cabello negro y ojos grises se acercaba a ella lentamente) ¡Tu estas muerto!

El chico no hizo más que abrazarla mientras que Akane lloraba sin parar

Kurama: Lo siento mucho Akane

Fin del Flashback

* * *

Ranma: Tal vez, por eso no dijo nada pensó que el estaba muerto,¡¡aaaaahhhh no entiendo nada!! Por ahí si leo esto…

Decía mientras tomaba el diario entre sus manos para ver su contenido, cuando una gota cayó en su frente seguido por un diluvio.

Ranma (molesto): ¡¿Porque tenía que ser ahora?!

Entro sigilosamente al cuarto de Akane sabia que las tormentas le asustaban y en cualquier momento ella despertaría puso el diario silenciosamente en su buró pero entonces…Akane se levantaba asustada por un rayo

Akane (mientras agarraba su katana de madera): ¿Quién anda ahí?

Todo estaba oscuro y la pobre chica no podía ver nada.

Ranma (nervioso): "Rayos si me descubre me mata" "¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Que voy hacer? ¡Ya se!

En ese momento Akane prendió la luz pero el joven de trenza hábilmente se metió al closet de la chica

Akane (bostezando): aaaaawww, quizás solo fue P-chan, no puedo creerlo, Kurama esta vivo, después de tanto tiempo, me pregunto porque no habrá querido que se supiera, lo extrañe tanto que me hubiera encantado gritar a los cuatro vientos que regreso .Que raro ¿Por qué hará tanta calor si afuera esta lloviendo a cantaros?

La verdad era que el calor provenía del closet debido a que un muchacho de ojos azules explotaba de celos tanto que parecía que humo saliera de sus orejas.

Ranma: "Lo extrañe tanto que me hubiera encantado gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, BAH QUE IDIOTECES DICE ESTA MARIMACHO cuando vea a ese Kurama grrrrrr"" Me pregunto cuanto tiempo tendré que seguir escondido aquí

Akane: Ufff pero en serio que calor hace (mientras abría un poco la ventana) lo mejor será que me cambie

La chica empezó lentamente a sacarse sus ropas, quedándose así en ropa interior, Ranma ahora ardía pero por otra cosa

Ranma:"Ella es tan linda, tan hermosa, me pregunto que hubiera pasado si ella y yo nos hubiéramos casado…la noche de bodas(A Ranma le empezó a escurrir sangre de la nariz) "No concéntrate Ranma Saotome tienes que salir de aquí"

Demasiado tarde Akane abría lentamente el closet, Ranma sabia que estaba muerto.

Kasumi: Ohhh Akane querida podrías bajar, quiero hablar contigo "Vaya este cuarto parece un sauna"

Akane: Si ya voy

Akane dirigió otra vez su mirada al closet se puso unas prendas y fue abajo a buscar a Kasumi

* * *

(En el tejado)

Ranma: Eso estuvo cerca por un momento pensé que….

Ryoga: ¡Cui!, ¡cui!

Ranma: ¡Ryoga! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Al parecer el pequeño P chan estaba en modalidad de matar a Ranma, pronto una pelirroja y un cerdito entraban al baño para mojarse con agua caliente.

Ryoga: ¡No puede ser Ranma! últimamente haces todo mal

Ranma: ¡¿Que estas diciendo cerdo de pacotilla?!

Ryoga (molesto): ¡Hablo de Akane imbécil! Primero siempre le hablas mal, la tratas mal, luego casi se queda en ese monte con el tal Shinoskuke, ni hablar de lo de Jusenkyo y mucho menos de la boda y ahora ese tipo, ¡si no quieres Akane mejor sal de su camino!

Ranma: ¡¿De que hablas Ryoga?! Además no se supone que tú tienes novia ¿que hay de Akari?

Ryoga: No me cambies de tema Ranma creo que Akane esta enamorada de alguien mas un tal Kurama y eso porque tu no la tratas como deberías… hoy Akane estaba soñando con el diciéndole una y otra vez que lo quería y que no la dejara

Ranma: ¿Dijiste Kurama?

Ryoga: Ranma si el se la lleva a otro lado nunca te perdonare y prometo que acabare contigo ¿¡Me estas escuchando!?

Ranma: ese Kurama grrrrr (el agua empezaba a hervir)

Ryoga: ¿¡Quien es Kurama Ranma merezco una explicación!?

Ranma: Kurama es...

Flashback

Akane: olvidalo, y no te puedo decir nada de Kurama, así que por favor no le digas esto a nadie Prométemelo

Ranma: Pero Akane como te lo puedo prometer no se que pretende el contigo

Akane: PROMETELO Ranma

Ranma: Te lo prometo

Fin del Flashback

Ranma:"Porque siempre tengo que hacer promesas estupidas" El no se quien sea solo el nombre me resulto familiar

Ryoga: Y ahora se puede saber que harás Ranma ¿Vas a dejar que se enamore así como así?

Ranma:…

Ryoga: ¡Si sabia que no ibas a hacer nada!

Ranma: Ryoga por favor cállate

Ryoga: ¿¡Porque estas con ella entonces si no la quieres?! ¡Si no estas dispuesto a luchar por ella!

Ranma: Ryoga basta

Ryoga: ¡Eres un cobarde Saotome! tu y yo sabemos que la amas y no pudiste decírselo en la boda ella estaba dispuesta a casarse contigo .Me das lastima

Ranma: CAALLLLLLLAAAAAATTTTTEEEE RUGGGGGGGGGGGIIIDOOO DELLLL LEOOOON

Ryoga salió despedido por los aires al igual que parte del techo del Dojo Tendo. Un panda, Soun Tendo y Hapossai entraban rápido al cuarto de baño a ver que había pasado

Soun: Ranma buuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaa que le haz hecho a mi pobre baño buuuuaaaa

Panda (con cartel): hijo tienes que ir a arreglar el techo

Happosai: Si Ranma por tu culpa la casa se inundara si no te apuras

Por primera vez Ranma se dirigió al techo sin ningún reproche y con la cabeza baja.

Soun: mmm eso fue raro ¿no lo cree Saotome? (un panda movía la cabeza en forma de afirmación)

* * *

Akane: ¿Qué paso Kasumi de que querías hablar?

Kasumi: Akane siéntate por favor ¿Quieres una taza de te?

Akane: No gracias

Kasumi: Akane sabes que yo no me meto en su relación pero dime ¿Cómo van las cosas con Ranma?

Akane: Bien, por que lo preguntas

Kasumi: Akane no me mientas, se que lo de la boda...

Akane: ya no tiene caso hablar de eso hermana

Kasumi: Pero Akane…

Akane (interrumpiendo): Y si me disculpas voy a mi cuarto tengo sueño

Kasumi (suspiro): ayy Akane

* * *

Ranma: Maldita lluvia parece que no se ira y tengo que estar en este cuerpo todo el tiempo.

Ranma estuvo toda la noche arreglando el techo y pensando en las palabras de Ryoga aunque el lo quisiera negar sabia que Ryoga tenia razón, la relación con Akane iba de mal en peor y todo era por su culpa

Ranma (poniendo la última teja): Mañana tratare de ser más amable con ella

Al ver la hora Ranma se dio cuenta que pronto todos despertarían por lo que decidió ir a la cocina por un poco de agua caliente, era sábado y todos parecían haber bajado a desayunar excepto Akane.

Nabiki: ¿Akane sigue dormida? que raro ella siempre se despierta temprano

Kasumi: Ranma harías el favor de despertar Akane

Ranma salió disparado en dirección al cuarto de su prometida

* * *

Ranma: (toc toc) ¿Akane puedo pasar? ¿Estas despierta?

Akane: Si pasa Ranma

Al verla Ranma tropezó torpemente con su propio pie se veía hermosa traía una cinta azul claro lo cual hacia que las facciones de Akane resaltaran, un poco de brillo en los labios, y tenia puesto un vestido azul de tirantes, cualquiera diría que era la chica mas femenina y hermosa que haya pisado el planeta.

Akane: Si Ranma habla ¿que quieres?

Ranma (sin quitarle la vista de encima): Ka...Kasumi dijo que ya esta listo el desayuno

Akane: Podrías decirle que no desayunare voy a salir con mis amigas

Ranma (Regresándolo a la realidad): ¡¿Qué como vas a ir vestida así?! ¿No crees que podrías resfriarte?

Akane: No tienes porque preocuparte por mi Ranma voy a ir a un centro comercial TECHADO y llevo ABRIGO

Ranma: Pero si algo te pasa no puedes ir sola

Akane: Ya tengo 18 años como para que me cuides como un bebe Ranma, o... ¿acaso hay otra razón por la cual no quieres que vaya?

Ranma: Pero que cosas dices, ¡que razón me impediría que tú fueras...! (Las palabras de Ryoga no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza)"Eres un cobarde Ranma"

Ranma: Akane espera yo quise decir (tomándola de la mano para que no saliera de la puerta) Te ves muy bonita hoy

Akane (Volteando la cara y sonrojándose al máximo): Es tarde ya debo irme, me están esperando (Cerrando la puerta atrás de Ranma)

Ranma (confundido): "¿Por qué ya no te importo Akane?"

Al voltearse Ranma pudo observar el objeto de su curiosidad y esta vez sin ningún temor lo agarro y se dedico a leer las primeras páginas.

_FEBRERO 12_

_Mama ha muerto, Papá dice que ella siempre estará cuidándonos desde el cielo y que yo soy su viva imagen, me siento triste, mami ya no esta._

", seguro fue muy difícil para ella me hubiera gustado haber estado ahí"

_FEBRERO 20_

_Kurama y yo nos hemos vuelto inseparables desde lo que paso con mami, lo quiero mucho, Kasumi dice que no debo de estar jugando siempre con niños es malo por que me estoy volviendo algo agresiva._

"Y vaya Kasumi tenia razón, entonces se conocen desde niños ¿será que el hubiera sido su prometido así como lo que paso con Ukyo?"

_Diciembre 17_

_Todo es mi culpa es mi culpa, por mi culpa Kurama ha muerto si yo no hubiera, si yo no hubiera… lo siento pero ni siquiera puedo escribirlo aquí me siento vacía ¿Qué voy a hacer sin el? El me prometió que estaría a mi lado siempre._

"Ya no puedo con la curiosidad Akane tiene que darme una explicación antes que ella vuelva con el, ahora que esta vivo"

_Enero 2_

_Odio el agua y todo lo que tenga que ver con ella, este miedo no puedo quitármelo, y odio a los hombres desde que se fue Kurama todo es distinto el estúpido de Kuno Tatewaki ha hecho que todos los alumnos del Furinkan me ataquen cada mañana ¿Qué le pasa a esta gente están todos locos?_

"Entonces lo de Kurama no fue hace mucho, esto es muy reciente, eso explica la foto Akane estaba con cabello largo "

_Mayo 8 _

_Hoy ha llegado mi prometido pueden creerlo PROMETIDO_

(Su lectura se vio interrumpida por una voz)

Nabiki (sarcástica): Entonces Ranma serias incapaz de romper la privacidad de mi hermanita jajaja

Ranma: Yo... yo no estoy leyendo nada

Nabiki: aja…

Ranma: Aceptas 1000 yens

Nabiki: 2000 y te digo en que centro comercial esta mi hermana

Ranma (dando el dinero a Nabiki): "esto me esta empezando a salir muy caro", ok dime

Nabiki: Esta en el centro sur de Nerima y no diré nada de tu pequeño incidente y Ranma…

Antes de que terminara vemos un muchacho de trenza saliendo de la ventana del cuarto de Akane corriendo a toda velocidad

Nabiki: si... es un placer hacer negocios contigo

* * *

Voz: Kurama me han dicho que haz vuelto a ver a esa niña, espero que mis fuentes estén equivocadas, recuerdas el pacto que hiciste conmigo ¿verdad?

Kurama: Si señora, sabe que no la traicionaría

Voz: Bien, porque si me llego a enterar de lo contrario tu pacto conmigo se romperá y sabes cual seria la consecuencia de aquello.

Kurama: Si lo se

FIN DEL CAPITULO

* * *

**Hola a todos otra vez aquí molestando estos días he estado algo inspirada por eso actualizo rápido , gracias a las chicas que me han mandado sus reviews que bueno que les este gustando, gracias a ustedes no me canso de hacer esta historia , pero bueno en el proximo capitulo veremos a un Ranma lleno de celos y a un pasado que por lo visto nadie quiere recordar**

**Saludos a mis lectoras jaja **

**cualquier comentario pueden hacerlo a : Killina88****.mx**


	5. ¿Quien es Kurama?

_**Luchando por el corazón de Akane**_

_** Por: Killina88**_

_**Capitulo 5**_

"_**¿Quién es Kurama?"**_

* * *

Akane paseaba algo incomoda por el centro comercial estaba feliz por estar con sus amigas y salir de la casa sin embargo los chicos de ahí no dejaban de acercársele.

Chico1: Porfavor sal conmigo

Chico 2: ¡No! mejor conmigo

Chico3: Eres hermosa

Chico4: ¿Me das tu teléfono?

Akane: ¡Ash! cuando dejaran de acosarme estos tipos

Por alguna extraña razón, llamada Ranma uno a uno los muchachos alrededor de Akane fueron desapareciendo



Ranma: Escúchenme bien si vuelven a verla o hablarle les juro que esta vez no tendré compasión ¡ella es MI PROMETIDA! (un montón de hombres en una tienda local estaban tendidos en el suelo adoloridos)

Hombres: Esta bien, esta bien, so..lo solo ya no nos hagas daño

Yuka: Akane que querías la verdad, es que hoy te ves sensacional, tu cambio de look te ha quedado fantástico

Sayuri: Si Akane ningún hombre te ha quitado la vista de encima mmm que raro estaban aquí hace un momento, me imagino que Ranma al verte seguro casi se desmaya.

Akane:"Ranma"

Yuka: Akane te pasa algo...ahhh es Ranma ahora que te hizo ese infeliz (un muchacho de trenza con los celos a flote las escuchaba escondido atrás de un bote de basura)

Akane: El no me hizo nada…solo dijo que yo...

Sayuri: Seguro te insulto o algo así

Ranma:"Porque todo mundo cree que soy un idiota"



Akane: No nada de eso, al contrario me dijo que me veía bonita

Sayuri: ¡Wow! eso es un avance... después de años de prometidos... (Decía sarcásticamente)

Yuka: Sayuri!

Ranma:" ¿Pues que querían que hiciera?"

Sayuri: Solo digo la verdad ya deberían de estar en otros niveles ¿no crees?, en fin ¿que le dijiste Akane?

Akane: Yo no le dije…yo no le dije nada...

Yuka/Sayuri: ¿¡Qué!?Porque? Si nosotras sabemos que te gusta

Ranma:" ¿Que yo le gusto?" pensaba el muchacho muy sonrojado

Akane: A mi no... , yo no creo que el me corresponda y yo ya he decidido terminar con la relación.

Yuka: Akane



Ranma: ¿¡que!? ¡No, no puedo permitir que eso pase! ¡Tengo que hacer algo! (Ranma alcanzo a ver una florería no muy lejos de allí)

Vendedor: Se le ofrece algo joven

Ranma: Si deme las rosas mas hermosas que tenga

Vendedor ¡Oh parece que usted esta muy enamorado!

Ranma: "Ya esta Akane, un Saotome nunca pierde una batalla y mucho menos pierde a su prometida" ¡Hoy caerás rendida al efecto Saotome!

Ukyo: Ran-Chan ¿pero que haces por aquí? ayyyyyyyyyy me compraste flores ¡no te hubieras molestado!

Ranma: No Ukyo te equivocas estas flores son para…

Shampoo: Chica de espátula ser tonta esas flores solo ser para Shampoo

Moose: ¡Shampoo!

Vendedor: Jovencito por favor deje de abrazarme, yo no soy Shampoo



(En ese preciso momento pasaba Akane con sus amigas)

Akane: Vaya Ranma parece que tu también haz venido al centro comercial, tu si no pierdes tu tiempo verdad…

Ranma ¿Porque lo dices? (Ranma al voltear pudo darse cuenta que Shampoo y Ukyo tenían ya las rosas aparte de estar muy pegaditas a el)

Ranma: ¡No Akane no es lo que parece!

Vendedor: ¡Este chico si es todo un Casanova!

Ranma: Akane es solo un malentendido ¡¿Por qué todo me sale mal?!

Sayuri/Yuka: Akane nosotras ya nos vamos, tenemos que hacer un trabajo y el clima parece que va empeorar.

Akane: Si no hay problema chicas, yo me daré una vuelta por aquí.

Ranma: ¡Akane espérame! (Akane se alejaba poco a poco de la escena de los locos de Nerima)

Shampoo: Ahora si Ranma tener una cita con Shampoo



Ranma: Shampoo que haces aquí ¿? ¿No deberías de estar trabajando?

Shampoo: Abuelita venir a comprar platos nuevos aparte ser el único lugar seco donde Shampoo no mojarse y poder salir.

Cologne: ¡Shampoo! ayúdame con estas cosas luego podrás salir con el yerno.

Shampoo: Esta bien abuelita

Ranma: Nunca me había dado TANTO gusto de verla vieja momia

Cologne: Grrrr ¡Shampoo!

Ukyo: Ran-chan ahora si podremos estar solos

Ranma: Ukyo por favor suéltame

Las mujeres incluyendo Shampoo y Ukyo se quedaron embobadas viendo a una figura que se aproximaba a una joven de cabellos azulados.

Akane: ¡Kurama! (abrazando al chico)



Kurama: Akane tengo que hablar contigo (la voz del muchacho de ojos grises sonaba tan seria que Akane se desprendió inmediatamente de el)

Ranma: (Al fin liberándose de Ukyo) ¡Ah no! ¡Tú no tienes nada que hablar con ella!

Akane: No Ranma tu eres el que no tiene nada que hacer aquí (A Ranma le dolió mucho las palabras de Akane)

Ranma: No me importa lo que digas Akane ¡No quiero que estés con el!

Akane: ¿¡y porque no!?

Ranma: Porque…

Akane: CREES QUE TIENES ALGUN DERECHO SOBRE MI VIDA QUE LA PUEDES MANEJAR A TU ANTOJO ¡¡YO NO SOY COMO TUS OTRAS TONTAS PROMETIDAS!!(Shampoo y Ukyo la miraban con fastidio)

Kurama: ¿otras prometidas?

Ranma. ¡No es tu asunto cállate!



Akane: ¡No Ranma el que se debe de callar eres tú! ¡Estoy harta de esta relación no soy un trapo el que puedes usar cuando quieras! (todos estaban sorprendidos por la actitud de Akane)

Ranma: No Akane yo no pienso que seas eso...

Akane: Entonces ¡que! ¡dime Ranma contesta!

Ranma: Yo…

Kurama: mmjj (aclarando su garganta) ¿Akane en realidad el ES tu prometido?

(Al escuchar esto Ranma empezó a atacar con todas sus fuerzas a Kurama)

Ranma: ¡Truco de las castañas calientes! " Es muy rápido no puedo atacarlo"

Kurama: ¿Ya te haz cansado Ranma?

Akane: ¡Por favor basta!

(Kurama tira una patada y Ranma rompe el vidrio y cae a la lluvia)



Ranma ¿Crees que con eso me ibas a vencer? (de pronto una pelirroja salía de la explosión de agua)

Kurama: ¿Tu quien eres?

Ranma: Sigo siendo yo, solo que llevo una maldición ¡Ahora pelea!

Kurama: Ah ya veo, las pozas encantadas de Jusenkyo

Ranma: ¿¡Y tu que sabes de eso!?

Kurama: Yo se muchas cosas Ranma (obviamente ambos hablaban mientras Ranma trataba de golpearlo) yo no peleo con chicas de pronto de su mano empezó a salir un chorro de agua caliente.

Ranma: "¿Qué como, como ha hecho eso?"

Moose: ¿Sus manos expulsan agua? ¡¿Que significa esto?!

Akane: Kurama... sus movimientos han mejorado bastante ¡Ranma porfavor deja de pelear!

Kurama: No te preocupes, solo estoy probando su resistencia



Ranma: ¡No te metas Akane!, dime ¡¿que demonios quieres de Akane?!

Kurama: por lo que veo Akane no te ha contado sobre NOSOTROS aunque es lógico, te llevarías una gran sorpresa.

Ranma: ¿no...nosotros?

Kurama: Ya me estoy hartando de este juego Ranma ¡¡Caññññon de Aaaagua!!(Ranma cayo unos metros al lado de Akane)

Akane: ¡Ranma! (tomándolo suavemente entre sus brazos) contéstame, contéstame Ranma, ¡Ranma!

Shampoo/Ukyo: ¡Ranma!

Cologne:" ¿Como puede saber esa técnica?, es muy raro lo que ha estado pasando últimamente, pero me pregunto si todo tendrá que ver con este chico"

Kurama: No te preocupes Akane el estará bien, (Acercándose mas a ella y hablándole al oído) Akane escucha, ya no se si podré verte, ella sabe que te he visto, ella ve y escucha con la lluvia y si sabe esto algo terrible pasara, por favor no 

menciones mi nombre. (Kurama se fue alejando de la escena) Ah y Akane ,paso la prueba (guiñándole el ojo y se fue lo mas rápido que pudo)

Akane: Kurama... ¿por que? (una lagrima resbalaba por el rostro de la chica, volteando a ver a Ranma) ¡Ranma!, ¡Ranma! Te llevare al consultorio del doctor Tofu.

* * *

Ranma: ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Donde estoy?

Dr.Tofu: Oh veo que haz despertado Ranma

Ranma: ¡Diablos! no puedo creer que perdí

Tofu: (sin escuchar las palabras de Ranma) Akane puede ser muy violenta a veces verdad

Ranma: ahh… "ya entiendo seguro el doctor asumió que esto fue producido por Akane"

Tofu: No te preocupes Ranma pronto estarás bien.

Ranma: Doctor espere, puedo hacerle una pregunta

Tofu: Si Ranma dime



Ranma: "mm como le pregunto quien es Kurama si prometí no hablar de el, que le pregunto, que le pregunto" ¿Akane nunca ha aprendido a nadar? "Qué pregunta tan boba esa niña no puede ni mantenerse a flote"

Tofu: De hecho Ranma, antes era una excelente nadadora

Ranma: ¿Estamos hablando de Akane verdad?

Tofu: Si de la misma, pero ¿porque me preguntas Ranma?

Ranma: Curiosidad ¿pero entonces que paso?

Tofu: Perdón Ranma pero no puedo contarte esto no me corresponde, si no sabes es porque Akane no quiere que sepas, su corazón quedo muy herido desde esa competencia.

Ranma:" ¿Competencia?"

* * *

Un cerdito negro se tambaleaba por la calle el ultimo ataque de Ranma lo había dejado muy débil, para su mala suerte Ryoga no vio un automóvil que estaba en camino a atropellarlo si no fuera por un muchacho de ojos grises que justo en ese momento salto y lo tomo entre sus brazos...



Kurama: Casi te atropellan pequeño cerdito (mientras le daba una cálida sonrisa)

P-chan: Cuiii (Ryoga lo ultimo que vio fue la sonrisa de Akane)

Kurama:"Sera mejor que te lleve conmigo"

P-chan se levantaba en lo que parecía ser un edificio abandonado, algo húmedo y frio.

Kurama: ¡Vaya! Al fin despiertas

P-chan: cui, Cui (por algo extraño Ryoga se sentía en confianza con este sujeto como si lo conociera desde siempre)

Kurama: Siento que mi hogar no sea muy acogedor, pero al menos nos tapa de la lluvia ¿no crees? Ten un poco (le acercaba un plato de comida)

P-chan: Cui, cui, cui

Kurama: oops, no me he presentado mi nombre es Kurama(al escuchar el nombre el cerdito empezó a atacar a su antes salvador)



P-chan : ¡cui, cui, cuiiiii! (decía un enojado P-chan mientras lo agarraban de su bandana)

Kurama : Eyyy tranquilo cerdito ( de pronto todo el ambiente pareció tensarse)

Voz: Kurama necesito que me hagas un favor

Kurama: Si, dígame.

Voz: Necesito que mates a un joven que se llama Ranma Saotome.

Kurama: "Ranma , no puede ser" ¿puedo preguntar porque?

Voz: Porque necesito un nuevo guerrero para así alimentarme de su espíritu y por lo que he escuchado me conviene ,al menos que quieras que me lleve a OTRA persona..

Kurama:…(su rostro mostraba dolor)

Voz: ¿Qué pasa Kurama hay algo que te impida hacerlo?

Kurama: No, para nada.

Voz: Bien , sabes que estas en deuda conmigo



Kurama : Si señora( el ambiente pareció regresar a la normalidad )

Kurama : Ahora que voy a hacer ,si no hago algo Akane… ¡¡Por qué!! (lagrimas caían al suelo)

P-chan: ¿cui? ¿cui?

Ryoga observaba a Kurama no entendía que estaba pasando pero era obvio que su recién salvador sufría mucho por lo que estaba pasando. Kurama saco una foto de su bolsillo y la vio con tristeza.

Kurama: Por favor espero que algún día me perdones Akane

Kurama dejo solo a un muy desconcertado P-chan el vio la foto era la misma que tenia Akane en su diario solo que con una diferencia tenia escrito algo atrás.

P-chan: ¿cui?

Cuando Ryoga lo leyó abrió los ojos como platos y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo tenia que decirle a Ranma, sabia que Akane seria la única afectada si pasara algo.

* * *



Akane entraba al cuarto de Ranma

Akane:¿Ranma te encuentras bien?

Ranma: Akane …

Akane: Lo siento creo que lo mejor será que descanses..

Ranma: No por favor espera, Akane quiero hablar contigo de algo, no, de muchas cosas.

Akane: ¿y de que cosas?

Ranma : Lo que dijiste en el centro comercial .. Akane yo no pienso que seas un trapo (haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse Ranma se incorporo de su cama y la tomo de los hombros) si no todo lo contrario…

Akane: Ranma…

Ranma: Akane tu…tu significas mucho para mi

Ranma había abierto por fin su corazón , Akane se empezó a sonrojar hasta que un amargo recuerdo le pasó por la cabeza, unas horas de su boda fallida…

Flashback



Akane: ¿Tu me amas verdad Ranma?

Ranma:…

Fin del Flashback

Akane: No te creo

Ranma:¡Es verdad! Y respecto a la boda .. bueno antes debo preguntarte… Dime Akane, ¿ tu amas a ese tal Kurama?

Akane: Si

El corazón de Ranma se destrozo en mil pedazos , la había perdido todos estos años la había estado alejando de el por miedo y ahora por fin Akane lo había dejado

Akane: pero antes de que pienses otras cosas quiero que me escuches…

Ranma: Ya no hay nada que escuchar Akane

Akane:¡ Ranma porfavor no puedes escucharme!

Un cerdito corría despavorido por el cuarto de Ranma al parecer lo había encontrado milagrosamente.



P-chan :¡cuiiii! ¡cuiiii! ¡cuiii! "Ranma por favor tienes que salir de aquí"

Ranma: ahora que querrá este maldito cerdo

P-chan: Cuiii cuiiiiiiiii (mientras que le mordía las manos tratando de llevarlo a otro lugar)

Akane: Creo que quiere que lo sigas (demasiado tarde)

Kurama: ¡Ranma!

Ranma: Genial ¿que haces aquí?

Kurama: Perdóname Akane (dándole una mirada muy triste a la joven de cabellos azulados)

El muchacho comenzó a golpear a Ranma haciendo que este rompa la pared y ambos cayeron afuera hacia la lluvia, sin embargo Ranma no se defendía había perdido toda su ilusión su Akane amaba a otro que no era el.

Akane: Ya basta Kurama!!(Akane sabia que esta pelea era en serio)¿Porque estas haciendo esto?



Kurama no le respondía, sabia que si lo hacia ella lo escucharía todo y Akane sufriría las consecuencias, el agua era su territorio y al parecer Akane seguía en el cuarto, era imposible que ella lo escuchara.

Mientras tanto P-chan buscaba agua caliente tenia que detener esto solo podía pensar en la nota al reverso de la foto, _Siempre juntos con amor…_

Akane: ¡Ranma porfavor tienes que pelear!

Akane no soporto más y se lanzo hacia la calle donde la pelea entre una ya pelirroja y un muchacho de ojos grises toma lugar.

Ranma: No tiene caso Akane tu lo amas

Kurama:"Maldita sea no puedo pelear con el en ese estado ¡¿por que no se defiende?!" ¡Defiéndete cobarde!

Akane: ¡Ranma escucha porfavor, a Kurama lo amo porque es...!

(Casi al mismo tiempo que Akane)



Ryoga: Ranma escucha no pelees contra el ¡! Kurama es…"con amor tu hermanita"

Akane: ¡ES MI HERMANO!

Ranma: ¡¿Que?!

* * *

**Hola que les pareció, A que no se lo esperaban bueno espero que les haya gustado, gracias a las chicas que siguen mandando reviews, me encanta ¡no dejen de mandar! **

**Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, BESOS CHAU **

**Chau!**


	6. Una historia triste

_**Luchando por el corazón de Akane**_

_** Por: Killina88**_

_**Capitulo 6**_

"_**Una historia triste" **_

* * *

Los muchachos dejaron de pelear al escuchar lo que había dicho la chica, Akane estaba arrodillada en el suelo llorando con desesperación sus lagrimas se confundían con las gotas de lluvia que caían en su rostro.

Akane: yo pensé que estaba muerto pero no… y cuando lo vi no pude hacer ni decir nada, por que lo prometí

La lluvia al parecer era testigo de todo lo que estaba pasando, Ranma se sentía como un tonto, aunque por un lado era comprensible el no tenia idea de que pasaba con su prometida, aunque de sbaerlo todo hubiera sido mas fácil. Pero entonces ¿Cómo que estaba muerto?.Las dudas lo atormentaban pero no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por haberle hecho pasar a Akane un muy mal rato.

Ranma: Akane lo siento yo no sabia…



Kurama miro a Akane y Ranma desesperado todo había pasado tan rápido, ¿como había sido que habían terminado afuera?, peor aun ¡como pudo ser tan tonto! Y ahora Akane le había dicho todo a Ranma, seguro ella sabía, seguro los había escuchado y seguro Akane…

Kurama: ¡Idiotas que han hecho!(varios truenos comenzaron a caer alrededor de ellos)

Voz: ¡Kurama me mentiste! ¡Haz visto a tu hermana!

Ranma: ¿¡Quien eres!?Muéstrate!

Kurama: ¡Porfavor no!

Voz. ¡Tu pacto se ha roto y por lo tanto tu hermana es mía!

Kurama:¡Nooooo!

Akane: ¡Raaaanma!

Ranma y Kurama corrieron hacia donde estaba Akane, sin embargo su figura parecía volverse agua Ranma trato de agarrarla de la mano pero la mano de Akane se había convertido en liquido.

Akane: ¡Aaaaa Raaanmmma! (Akane se disolvió en una explosión de agua)

Kurama/Ranma: ¡Aaaakanee!



Los estruendos habían desaparecido y la lluvia también, Ranma estaba en shock, tratando de agarrar con sus manos el charco que ella había dejado.

Kurama: Es inútil ella no… ella no regresara (decía con lagrimas de impotencia)

Ranma/Ryoga: ¿¡que haz dicho!?

Kurama(apretando fuertemente sus puños): Tantos años… tantos años en vano.

El clima parecía que había vuelto a la normalidad y Ryoga había salido ya de lo que antes era el consultorio del Dr. Tofú

Dr. Tofu: ¡Cielos! pero que le ha pasado a mi consultorio ( vio una figura que se le hacia conocida trato de acomodarse mas los lentes) Ku... kurama , ¡¿como puede ser?!

Ranma: ¡Dime que ha pasado con Akane! (agarrándolo desesperado de la camisa)

Kurama: se los explicare todo adentro ( sus ojos denotaban tristeza)

(Ya adentro del consultorio del Dr. Tofu)

Kurama: Verán todo paso algunos años atrás, era la competencia…



Flashback

_Competencia juvenil de mujeres carrera de nado_

Conductor: Hola televidentes, hoy tenemos un clima muy favorable esta competencia sin duda será espectacular, se dice que hoy la favorita para ganar es la señorita Akane Tendo en breves minutos estaremos transmitiendo en vivo esta emocionante competencia.

Mientras tanto varios jóvenes miraban embobados a una joven de cabellos azulados, entrenando y haciendo calentamiento.

Akane: ¿Por qué me miraran tanto esos tipos?

Kurama: Ayy hermanita te falta mucho que aprender, yo me encargo de ellos.

Akane: No Kurama ¿que piensas hacer?

Kurama: Ja! Lo que no pienso hacer con ellos , esto de tener una hermana tan guapa me trae conflictos.

Akane: Jaja que tonto eres

Kurama: jajaja es en serio el que pretenda a mi hermana, primero tendrá que luchar conmigo, no dejaría que mi hermana salga con un bobo escuálido el cual no pueda protegerte.

Akane: ¡Kurama!



Kurama: Que tiene solo digamos… seria como una pequeña prueba

Akane: Además, no necesito que protejan se cuidarme bien yo sola.

Kasumi: ¡Mucha suerte hoy hermanita! Kurama ¿me podrías ayudar a abrir mi sombrilla?

Kurama: Claro Kasumi

Nabiki: Hermanito siempre tan servicial ¿me podrías dar dinero para un helado?

Kurama: Pero Nabiki… te acabo de dar dinero

Nabiki(con voz dramática): Vas a dejar que tu pobre hermana pase hambre es eso lo que quieres decir

Sr. Tendo : Chicas, chicas dejen de aprovecharse de mi pobre y único hijo

Conductor: Competidoras en 3 minutos iniciara la competencia, por favor acérquense a la línea de salida

Kasumi: ¡Mucha suerte Akane!

Soun: buuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaa mucha suerte hijita buuuuuaaaa haz orgulloso a tu padre

Nabiki: Acuérdate Akane si ganas, el premio es de 600 000 yens



Akane: Si, si, si ganare ya lo verán

Kurama: Akane espera (tomándola del brazo)

Akane: ¿Qué quieres Kurama?

Kurama: Akane por favor no compitas

Soun/Nabiki/Kasumi: QUUEEE

Akane: ¿Por qué no?

Kurama: Akane escucha tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto

Akane: Pero Kurama…

Conductor: Todas las competidoras favor de pasar a la línea de salida, la competencia va a empezar.

Soun: Hijo deja que vaya, ella estará bien.

Kurama: Pero… (Akane ya se había ido)  
Conductor: PREPARADAS……………LISTAS…¡FUERA!

Akane iba rebasando sin problema a sus otras competidoras ya había llegado a la boya y estaba regresando.

Kasumi: ¡Eso es Akane!

Conductor:La competidora Akane Tendo ha rebasado a todas sus competidoras parece que hoy tendremos una ganadora ¿¡Pero que 

eso¡?(cuando de pronto algo que parecía un ciclón comenzó a formarse en el agua)

Nabiki/Kasumi/Soun: ¡AKANE!

Akane: ¿¡Que diablos es eso!?

Kurama: ¡Akane apúrate nada de regreso!

Conductor: OHHH POR DIOS ESTO ES UNA TRAGEDIA LAS COMPETIDORAS ESTAN SIENDO TRAGADAS POR LO QUE PARECE SER UN REMOLINO DE AGUA

Akane: No ten…go que dejar…me vencer (Hacia todo lo posible para no dejar que el agua se la tragara)

Kurama: Eso es Akane muy bien sigue así (Al parecer Akane ya estaba saliendo ilesa del ciclón)

Chica: ¡Akane ayudame!

Akane: "Tengo que ayudarla, tengo que volver" (Akane empezó su carrera hacia el ciclón nuevamente)

Conductor: ¡¿Pero que hace esta chica esta loca?! Akane Tendo en un acto de valentía ha regresado por una de sus compañeras. ¡Esto es increíble!

Kurama: ¡¿Qué haces Akane?! ¡Regresaaaaaa!



Akane: Solo … solo un poco mas (Akane hacia un intento por agarrar la mano de la chica) ¡Eso es!

Chica: ¡Akane porfavor no me sueltes! (Akane hacia todo lo posible por no soltarla pero el ciclón empezó a tragarla también)

Kurama: DEMONIOS AKKKAAAANNNEEEE

Soun : ¡Kurama espera!

(El chico se había tirado al agua a buscar a su hermana)

Akane: No puedo sa…..lir ( Akane se ahogaba poco a poco)

Kurama: AKKAAAANNEE RESISSSTE YA VOYY HERMMMANA (Kurama dejo tragarse por el ciclón)

Akane: Kugrugu…rajh….ma…

Kurama la tenia en brazos pero al parecer la chica se había ahogado los dos fueron arrastrados hasta el fondo del mar donde se levantaba un castillo hecho de coral.

Kurama: ¿Qué? ¿Qué es todo esto? ( el chico había caído al parecer en suelo ,el mundo de abajo tenia oxigeno algo muy extraño estaba pasando ahí) ¡Akane! ¡Akane! ¡Contestame porfavor! (mientras la movía un poco)

Voz: ¿Quien osa entrar a mi reino sin autorización?



Kurama: ¿Quién eres tu? ¡Dime, eres la responsable de todo esto!

Una mujer de cabellos grises azulados, con ojos azules que casi se confundian con negros y uñas largas que lucían mas bien como garras se apareció frente a Kurama.

Voz: ¡¿Quién eres tu mortal?!

Kurama: Soy Kurama Tendo y esta es mi hermana Akane Tendo ¿tu quien eres?

Voz: Mi nombre es Tathua soy la mas antigua demonio de agua y ella ya no es tu hermana me pertenece a mi.

Kurama: ¡No! ¡No dejare que te la lleves!

Tathua: No seas tonto ella ya esta muerta, que piensas hacer salir de aquí nadando tomándola en tus brazos, ¡Ja! ¿te haz dado cuenta lo lejos que estamos de la superficie?

Kurama: "Tiene razón, demonios que haré"

Tathua: Tu no te ahogaste, te llevare a la superficie, pero ella se queda conmigo.

Kurama: ¡No! si es necesario toma mi vida a cambio de la de ella, por favor te lo suplico haré todo lo que me pidas, solo no te quedes con Akane.



Tathua: mmm interesante... pero veras el aura de batalla de Akane es muy poderosa, podría ser una increíble guerrera y definitivamente no puedo tomar tu aura, porque TU no te ahogaste en mis aguas ni tampoco mis guerreros te mataron. (Kurama no sabia que hacer)

Sin embargo… mis guerreros no pueden estar en lugares donde no haya agua, por ahí seria una ventaja tenerte, así mi dominio se expandiría mas allá del océano o la lluvia y tu podrías conseguirme mas almas con las cuales alimentarme… me agrada...me agrada

Kurama: ¿Entonces eso es un si?

Tathua: Si, pero hay una condición

Kurama: ¿Cuál?

Tathua: Nunca mas ,escucha bien Kurama Tendo nunca mas podrás ver ni saber de tu familia te dedicaras solo a mi, a mi reino y si fallas tu hermana ocupara tu lugar pero esta vez siendo guerrera mía, me alimentare de ella hasta que no quede nada mas de su alma ¿Me haz entendido?

Kurama: Sí "Todo sea por tu vida Akane"

Kurama nunca había estado en su vida tan seguro de algo, el había jurado cuidar de Akane a como diera lugar y eso iba a hacer.



Tathua: Una cosa mas tu hermana nunca volverá a nadar, no quiero que se acerque a mi dominio y mucho menos quiero que se acerque a ti, si algún día ella lo hiciera se ahogaría irremediablemente.

Kurama: Esta bien mi señora (volteando a ver a su hermana que yacía inmóvil entre sus brazos) Te extrañare… Akane (Akane empezó a levitar fuera del reino de Tathua)

_Fin del Flashback_

Kurama: Y eso fue lo que paso, fue lo ultimo que supe de ella hasta que choque por accidente con Akane, al principio me costo recordar, porque en el reino de Tathua no existe el tiempo, pero cuando dijiste su nombre Ranma, los recuerdos empezaron a venir uno a uno, siento haberles causado problemas…Yo no quería que esto pasara… Yo... yo tenía que protegerla (decía mientras golpeaba al suelo)

Ranma: (mientras que tomaba su puño) No, ese era mi deber fue mi culpa, tu hiciste que conociera a Akane diste tu vida por ella y por eso siempre voy a estar en deuda contigo.

Ryoga: Y yo también

Kurama: Ranma, Ryoga hay algo mas que deben saber la causante de sus maldiciones es Tathua, mil años atrás Tathua creo lo que se conoce ahora como las pozas malditas de Jusenkyo, ella se alimenta 

de sus miedos respecto a sus maldiciones, la hacen mas fuerte, es por eso que Tathua es el demonio mas poderoso encontrado en esta tierra.

Ranma: ¿Cómo? estas diciendo que aparte de todo, esa loca es la causante de mi sufrimiento todos estos años (Ryoga parecía petrificado) eyyy ¿que te pasa Ryoga?

Ryoga: Como supiste que yo…que yo...

Kurama: ¿Qué eras el cerdito negro?, muy fácil Ryoga tienen los mismo ojos, la misma bandana, y casualmente conoces a Ranma otro maldito de Jusenkyo, era solo cuestión de observarte.

Ranma: A P-chan no le preocupa eso, lo que le preocupa es que sepas que el dormía con tu hermana, ella lo consideraba su linda mascota P-chan (decía de manera burlona)

Kurama: (rojo de ira) ¿¡Que hiciste que!? (Y sacando un mazo de no se donde, aplasto a Ryoga contra el suelo)

Ryoga: Lo…siento (decía todo adolorido debajo de un mazo)

Ranma: Si definitivamente tu y Akane son hermanos

Un pato observaba a través de la ventana lo que estaba ocurriendo "mmm esto es interesante tengo que decirle a Shampoo" seguro me lo agradecerá.



Kurama: Dr. Tofu, Ranma, Ryoga por favor no comenten que estoy vivo.

Ranma/Ryoga: ¿Qué, porque?

Dr. Tofu: Esta bien Kurama, entiendo.

Ranma: Pero Doctor...

Dr. Tofú: El tiene sus razones Ranma…

Kurama: Ranma te veo mañana a la mañana aquí mismo, debemos empezar inmediatamente con tu entrenamiento

Ranma: ¿En...trenamiento?

Kurama: Si vamos a hacer algo por Akane tiene que ser lo mas pronto posible si no su alma desaparecerá por completo ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

Ranma: Si

Kurama: Doctor, gracias (Kurama se daba la media vuelta y se fue)

Ryoga: Ranma y ahora que vas a decir sobre lo que le paso a Akane

Ranma: No lo se…

* * *

Mouse: ¡Shampoo!



Ukyo: ¡Yo no soy Shampoo!

Mouse: Shampoo mi amor, tengo información muy valiosa al parecer Saotome sabe cual es la cura a nuestras maldiciones y no solo eso Akane ha desaparecido.

Ukyo: eso es interesante tengo que ir a ver a Ranma ¡por ahí esta sea mi oportunidad! Sin Akane todo será más fácil (desprendiéndose de Moose)

Mouse: Shampooooooo ¿a donde vas? SHAAAAAAAMMMMPOOOOO

Shampoo: ¿A quien hablarle chico pato?

Moose: Shampoo por fin te encuentro... (Moose conto la misma historia que a Ukyo)

Shampoo: Chico pato ser útil después de todo

Moose: Shampoo ven conmigo

Shampoo: Shampoo estar muy ocupada ahora "Shampoo deber encontrar a Ranma"

* * *

Soun(cabeza monstruosa gigante): ¿QQQQUUUEEE? MI HIJA HA DESAPARECIDO ¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE ESO RANMA?! BBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAA



Ranma(Nervioso): No... No lo se... pero prometo traerla de regreso

Nabiki: Y ahí vamos de nuevo...

* * *

En el Dojo…

Genma: ¿De que quieres hablar hijo? ¡estaba así de ganarle a Tendo! Y tú me interrumpes.

Ranma: Papá, ¿tu sabias que Akane tenia un hermano?

Genma(Con cara de asombro): Pensé que ya lo sabias Ranma

Ranma: ¡Y como se supone que debería saberlo! (Gritándole a su padre)

Genma: Bueno veras... cuando estábamos entrenando en China…

Flashback

Guia de Jusenkyo: Señor del correo le llego esto.

Panda (mientras abría el sobre): ¿grrrrr?

_Genma: _

_La estamos pasando muy mal, mi único hijo varón ha muerto, he oído que tu primogénito fue hombre es excelente hay que adelantar el _

_compromiso de los muchachos para que así al fin nuestras escuelas se unan , necesito saber que mis hijas estarán protegidas si les pasa algo, espero que hayas entrenado muy bien a tu hijo. Nuestra promesa sigue en pie._

_Soun Tendo_

Panda(con un cartel): Hijo nos vamos

Ranma/mujer: Porque papa ¡ya bajame!

(Así emprendieron su marcha a Nerima)

Fin del flashback

Ranma: Y por eso interrumpiste nuestro entrenamiento ¡¿Verdad?! ¿¡Porque no me dijiste nada?!

Panda: (En cartel) ¿Y a ti que te afecta? Para que abrir heridas...( Ranma golpeaba al panda en su cabeza)

Ranma: ¡Me afecta y mucho! "Si hubiera sabido por ahí no hubiera tratado tan mal a Akane como el día en que la conocí"

Panda: Si quieres saber mas, ¿porque no le preguntas a Kasumi?

Ranma: ¡Eso!



* * *

(En la cocina)

Ranma: Kasumi… puedo hablar contigo de algo

Kasumi: Si Ranma dime

Ranma: mmmm "como le pregunto" Akane…Akane menciono … que tenia un hermano..( Kasumi al escucha esto tiro los platos)

Ranma: Perdón.. perdón Kasumi yo no quería .. Quiero decir no quería lastimarte ni nada.

Kasumi: No te preocupes Ranma, es solo que me sorprende que Akane te haya hablado de el, ya no solemos tocar el tema por su bienestar.

Ranma: mm ya veo

Kasumi: Pero siéntate por favor Ranma (Ranma se sentó) veras Kurama y Akane nacieron al mismo tiempo sin embargo no eran parecidos, solo en carácter, al principio se llevan muy mal, después de la muerte de mama ellos dos se volvieron inseparables iban a todos lados juntos y después de la competencia... veras, Akane no dejaba de decir que era su culpa lloraba todas las noches y no hablaba con nosotros con el único que lo hacia era con el Dr Tofu…

Ranma: "Yo creo que por eso el Dr. Tofu le gustaba"



Kasumi: Akane se empezó a volver muy introvertida por lo mismo decidimos no tocar el tema y cuando creímos que habíamos perdido a Akane sucedió algo increíble que hizo que mi hermanita volviera a ser la misma niña de antes.

Ranma: ¿Qué cosa tan increíble?

Kasumi: Oh supongo que ya lo sabes (con una sonrisa maternal)

Ranma: No la verdad no

Kasumi: Llegaste tu Ranma

* * *

Ranma no dejaba de pensar en lo ultimo que le había dicho Kasumi sentía impotencia porque no sabia que le estaba pasando a Akane, se acostó en la cama de ella la extrañaba, la necesitaba, la am...

Ranma: Kurama conoce mas al enemigo que yo, necesito que me diga que hacer, donde buscar (Ranma agarro un objeto del buró de Akane y marchó de la casa Tendo)" Akane por favor espérame".

* * *

**Hola gracias a todos los que han llegado hasta esta parte de la historia, espero que les este gustando, en el próximo capitulo Ranma empezara abrir su corazón respecto a lo que siente por Akane, llevara un entrenamiento muy difícil para un Saotome, **

**el fic en sí tendrá mucho romance aventura y peleas espero que no se aburran y sigan leyendo VA A ESTAR MUY BUENO**

**Akane Red :tu teoría era un poco acertada, casi adelantas lo que iba a pasar en este capitulo Gracias por estar atenta y seguir mandando tus reviews**

**Akane Kagome: En el próximo capitulo estará lo que pediste Ranma empezara a leer el contenido del diario de Akane**

**Vivian: Que bueno que te este gustando, tratare de hacer los capítulos lo mas emocionantes posibles**

**Bueno un beso a todos**

**Chau**


	7. La nueva Akane y el entrenamiento

_**Luchando por el corazón de Akane**_

_** Por: Killina88**_

_**Capitulo 7**_

"_**La nueva Akane y el entrenamiento de Ranma" **_

* * *

Tathua: Akane, Akane despierta

Akane escuchaba una voz pero no sabia de donde provenía todo estaba tan oscuro, no recordaba muy bien que había pasado, tenia frio pronto la voz empezó a sonar mas clara.

Tathua: Akane, Akane

Akane:"Esa voz"¡Tu me trajiste aquí! Sácame de este lugar inmediatamente(El aura de Akane empezaba a crecer)

Tathua: Me gusta, me gusta tienes un gran potencial chica

Akane: ¿Qué dices?

Tathua: Lo que oíste vas a ser una magnifica guerrera ¿Qué, nadie te había dicho antes que tenias potencial?

Akane: A decir verdad… Hace mucho no me lo dicen



Tathua: Ahh entonces no te valoran

Akane: No eso no…lo que yo...

Tathua: ¡Claro! desde que llego Ranma nadie te nota

Akane: ¿Tu como sabes quien es...?

Tathua: Si no te haz dado cuenta todavía… este lugar frió negro al cual tanto le tienes miedo, es tu corazón Akane.

* * *

Se escuchaban gritos afuera de la residencia Tendo seguido de un estruendo terminando con la puerta del comedor.

Shampoo: ¿Dónde estar Ranma?

Nabiki: ¿Que todavía no aprendes a usar la puerta Shampoo?

Ukyo: ¿Dónde esta mi Ran-chan? ¡Ran-chan!

Shampoo: ¿Qué hacer tonta chica de espátula aquí?  
Ukyo: Más bien ¿que haces tu aquí Shampoo?

Shampoo: ¡Eso no interesarte niña tonta!, Nabiki Tendo, ¿ser cierto que Akane ha desaparecido?

Nabiki: 6000 yens por la información mujeres desesperadas. (Frunciendo el ceño ambas pagaron)



Ukyo: Entonces Nabiki ¿ella desapareció?

Nabiki: Si

Shampoo: Y… ¿Eso ser todo?

Nabiki: si

Ukyo: ¿Qué acaso no sabes nada más?

Nabiki: no

Shampoo: ¡Esto ser un robo!

Nabiki: No, ustedes me preguntaron si Akane estaba desparecida y yo les conteste que si, y no se nada mas.

Ukyo: ¿Y Ranma?

Nabiki: 6000 yens

(Las dos volvieron a pagar)

Nabiki: salió

Ukyo: ¿A dónde?

Nabiki: no lo se (hojeando una revista)

Shampoo (con venita): Otra vez haber jugado sucio Nabiki Tendo

Nabiki: Yo solo conteste su pregunta "Niñas bobas"



Ukyo: ¡Hay que apurarnos Shampoo!

Shampoo: ¡Sí!

Las dos chicas salieron corriendo de la residencia Tendo, tres nuevos locos de Nerima entraban a la residencia.

Moose: ¿Dónde esta Shampoo?

Kuno: ¿Es cierto Nabiki Tendo que mi dulce Akane ha desaparecido?

Ryoga: ¿Dónde esta Ranma?

Nabiki: 6000 yens por persona"Que buen negocio estoy haciendo el día de hoy"

* * *

Mientras tanto en un parque con un laberinto un joven de ojos azules y cabello atado a una trenza se sentaba en un banco, desesperado y confundido.

Ranma: Maldita sea, Kurama dijo que esperara hasta mañana y tampoco se donde debo buscarlo ¿Qué hare, que hare? "Akane" (pensó mientras que agarraba un objeto al cual se dispuso a leer su contenido)

_Mayo 8 _

_Hoy ha llegado mi prometido pueden creerlo PROMETIDO es guapo no puedo negarlo, pero es un PERVERTIDO ¡el muy galán apareció en el baño cuando yo iba a bañarme!, nos engaño a todos no nos contó sobre la maldición que tenia hasta que yo lo descubrí, por otra parte me siento algo mal creo que fui muy ruda con el, cuando lo _

_conocí en su forma de mujer el fue muy lindo conmigo .Pero que estoy diciendo ¡es un CANALLA!_

Ranma: (Rojo de ira): ¡Esa niña boba y yo preocupándome por ella!

_Mayo 12_

_Los idiotas del Furinkan ya no me atacan , al parecer Ranma los ha intimidado es gracioso a veces siento como si Kurama estuviera aquí ,cuando Ranma esta cerca me siento protegida otra vez aunque me cueste aceptarlo, es muy fuerte nunca he conocido alguien como el._

Ranma (Sonrojado): Bueno tal vez... no sea tan boba…

* * *

(En algún lugar muy lejos de Nerima)

Akane: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué estas diciendo? Este lugar no puede…no puede ser mi corazón.

Tathua: ¿Y porque no? (con voz sarcástica) Pensaste que iba a ser un lugar alegre, feliz, Por favor Akane haz sufrido bastante mi niña, todos a los que haz conocido son culpables de tu sufrimiento.

Akane: Eso... eso no es cierto

Tathua: ¿Ah si? Dime alguien que creas que te quiera.

Akane quería decir Ranma pero después de todo lo que había pasado, de la boda, de las prometidas y de los malentendidos solo pudo contestar...



Akane: Mi padre

Tathua: Tu padre te vendió al hijo de su amigo sin si quiera conocer a su hijo ¡¿Que clase de padre le haría eso a su hija?! ¿Eso es justo para ti?, a ti nunca te quiso, ¿porque crees que tu familia decidió que tu te casaras con Ranma?, porque solo te consideran útil para eso. No te quieren y nunca lo han hecho.

Akane: No es cierto…

Tathua: Siempre piensan que eres torpe, cuando cocinas para ellos los malagradecidos huyen, nunca consideran el tiempo y el esfuerzo que tardaste en prepararles algo. Nabiki solo te usa para obtener ganancias o incluso te extorsiona a ti a tu propia hermana, vende información a tus enemigas sin siquiera pensar en ti, ¿Cuántas veces no ha arruinado unas vacaciones tranquilas por dinero? ¿Cuantas veces no te ha hecho sufrir eso? Y ni digamos cuando quiso robarte a tu prometido ¿que clase de hermana es esa?, usa tu ropa y nunca te lo devuelve; eres solo un objeto de recursos para ella y Kasumi ya no sabe que hacer contigo porque considera que nunca podrás ser tan femenina como ella, te culpa de ser agresiva y siempre te recalca que eso no lo hubiera querido tu madre, no puede quererte por quien eres, una guerrera una luchadora hija mía, por eso el Dr. Tofu la prefirió a ella y no a ti.

Akane: (llorando) No sigas, por favor no sigas

Tathua: Hija mía no te enojes conmigo yo solo estoy abriéndote los ojos, y ese cerdo que tienes por mascota ¿P-chan? Bueno querida P-chan es realmente Ryoga (Akane empieza a ver varias imágenes donde Ryoga se transforma en P-chan y 

viceversa) ¿Tu confiabas en el cierto? Le contabas tus mas íntimos secretos y ve lo que el ha hecho, ¡se ha burlado de ti todo este tiempo!, ¡el muy cerdo! Dejaba que tu te vistieras frente de el, que lo tomaras entre tus brazos y le dieras besos ¡Que asco de persona! ¡ASI ES COMO TE HAN PAGADO LO QUE HACES POR LO DEMAS AKANE TENDO!

Akane: Te lo suplico ya cállate... yo ya no puedo…

Akane se sentía más pequeña que una hormiga esperando el momento en que la aplastaran, era cierto todo lo que ella decía ¿Cómo fue tan tonta? Todos estos años haciendo lo imposible por su familia, por su seres queridos y así la habían tratado, no quería sufrir, no quería verlo más.

Tathua: Y por ultimo…hablemos del hombre que amas ese tal…Ranma el muy mal agradecido; siempre haz hecho todo por el, ¡haz sacrificado tu vida por el! Y el ¿como te lo paga? teniendo miles de prometidas, llamándote (imitando la voz a la perfección de Ranma) Eres una gorda, fea, tonta marimacho, cuerpo de gorila, pechos planos, infantil bla, bla, bla, siempre insultándote y comparándote con sus bellas prometidas Shampoo y Ukyo, humillándote cada vez que puede frente a los demás incluso con gente que acaban de conocer ¿Algún prometido hace eso?

Akane (Llorando con desesperación): ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!

Tathua: La verdad Akane te considera una idiota, desde que el llego tu eres la sombra de Ranma nada mas, y siempre todos los enemigos de Ranma se convierten en los tuyos, haz pasado por tantos peligros innecesarios por culpa de el, vamos 

Akane admítelo el día de la boda, el día mas feliz y mas esperado por cualquier mujer, el te planto sin ningún remordimiento, no quiso estar contigo porque el no…

Akane: Porfavor no lo digas ¡No lo digas!

Tathua: ¡El no te ama! (Haciendo una pausa) y nunca lo va a hacer solo te usa a su conveniencia, esa es la verdad.

Akane: Por favor ya no… ya no sigas yo ya no quiero sufrir

Tathua: Solo tenias que pedirlo mi niña, escúchame bien Akane te lo digo por que yo si te quiero Akane ¡Ódialos!, ¡Ódialos a todos! solo así no sufrirás nunca mas, yo cuidare de ti, soy la única la cual verdaderamente se preocupa por ti, ven dame la mano hija mía.

Tathua sale de las sombras para al fin presentarse con Akane la figura demoniaca le extendió la mano. Akane se levanto poco a poco hasta llegar cerca de ella.

Akane: Si madre

La mano de Akane alcanza la de Tathua y de su unión surge un gran resplandor rojo.

* * *

_Mayo 28_

_Hoy Ranma ha dicho que le gusto mas con cabello corto, no me lo esperaba siempre pensé que como Kasumi tenia el cabello largo y todos los hombres se fijaban en ella, pero Ranma me dijo que me veía bien no puedo creerlo y cuando me lo dijo sentí, creo _

_que le dicen maripositas en el estomago nunca lo pensé de el ¿Será que me este empezando a gustar?_ (Al leer esto Ranma se puso mas rojo que un tomate quería seguir leyendo pero algo interrumpió su lectura)

Ukyo: ¡Ran-chan!

Shampoo: Al fin encontrarte Ranma

Ranma cerró rápido el diario de Akane y empezó su carrera para huir de esas dos locas, Ranma corría desesperado a través del laberinto

Shampoo: Airen no esconderse

Ukyo: ¡Raaanmmma! ¿Dooonde estás?

Algo se movió por los arbustos Ranma trato de escapar pero los brazos lo sujetaron fuertemente y lo llevo del otro lado.

Kurama: Ranma por aquí

Los dos muchachos salieron corriendo del laberinto, perdiendo así a las dos locas.

Kurama: (cansado): Entonces, esto es todos los días ¿eh?

Ranma (Cansado): Si y a veces se pone peor

Kurama: Ya veo porque mi hermana estaba tan enojada ese día

Ranma: si… un momento ¡Tengo que encontrarla! ¡Dime como!



Kurama: eyy tranquilo Ranma, Tathua será la que nos encuentre a nosotros de eso no te preocupes

Ranma: Pero y Akane

Kurama. Ella estará bien…por ahora es por eso que será mejor ya empezar con tu entrenamiento.

Ranma: ¡Yo no necesito entrenamiento!

Kurama: Vamos Ranma si quieres rescatar a Akane, será mejor que dejes ese orgullo, yo te podría vencer hasta con los ojos cerrados y créeme sus guerreros son aun mas poderosos.

Ranma: Supongo que tienes razón… bien ¡Estoy listo! ¡Que esperas atácame! enséñame tu técnica del cañón de agua

Kurama: Ranma no es tan sencillo veras, no es solo cuestión de atacarte y ya, mis técnicas son fuertes porque tengo equilibro emocional, tu desarrollaras tu propia técnica al final de tu entrenamiento.

Ranma: Entonces… ¿que debo de hacer?

Kurama: Hablar conmigo

Ranma (gritándole a Kurama): ¡Que dices Akane podría estar muriendo y tu quieres que hable contigo, que clase de entrenamiento es este! (Decía arriba de la barda como cuando Akane y el iban a la escuela)



Kurama (ignorando las palabras del chico): Entonces Ranma dime ¿Tu amas a Akane?

Ranma (Jugando con sus pulgares): ¿Qué? Este yooo... yooo

Kurama toco con un dedo a Ranma e hizo que se cayera al agua saliendo una hermosa pelirroja mojada.

Ranma: ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

Kurama: (divertido) Control emocional Ranma! Hasta que no abras tu corazón no podrás aprender nada

Ranma: ¿Abrir mi corazón? ¡Eso no es de hombres!

Kurama (con un suspiro de resignación): Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante…

* * *

1 MES DESPUES…

Una joven de cabellos azulados hasta la cintura, de ojos azules sin vida, con un pequeño Zaphiro en la frente, se presentaba ante Tathua en sus manos tenia muñequeras de oro, portaba dos espadas doradas pequeñas, estaba vestida con una falda azul larga a la cadera pegada al cuerpo abierta en las dos piernas, con figuras doradas, su abdomen estaba al descubierto y un top azul con escote en v todo el vestuario hacia que la joven pareciera una diosa.

Tathua: ¡Estas lista! (decía mientras examinaba a la joven)

La joven permanecía con la vista al frente.

Tathua: ¿¡A quien debes de obedecer!?

Akane: A mi madre Tathua

Tathua: ¿Quién te destrozo el corazón?

Akane: Ranma Saotome (toda la expresión de Akane se mantenía seria)

Tathua: ¡Si, si eso es! ¿Cual es el objetivo?

Akane: (con ira en sus ojos y en su habla)** ¡YO DEBO MATARLO!**

* * *

**Hola a todos, muchas gracias a los que hayan llegado a esta parte del fic muchas gracias por sus reviews son hermosas, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**

**Killina88**


	8. Rencuentro

_**Luchando por el corazón de Akane**_

_** Por: Killina88**_

_**Capitulo 8**_

_**El reencuentro **_

* * *

_Octubre 7_

_Estoy tan emocionada en una horas va a ser mi boda, ¡mi boda con Ranma!, quien iba a imaginarlo yo casarme con Ranma, siempre había pensado que el no me amaba pero después de lo de Jusenkyo estoy segura de lo que quiero, y quiero estar toda mi vida a su lado, LO AMO, lo amo mas que a mi propia vida, me encuentro tan feliz que podría gritar de la emoción, seguro este día será inolvidable._

_Octubre 7_

_La boda ha sido un fracaso Ranma no me ama, lo que dijo en Jusenkyo, seguro fue mi tonta imaginación, soy una estúpida, ojala me muriera así no le estorbaría a nadie, soy demasiado ingenua Ranma no podría amarme ni en mil años, como dice el soy una marimacho torpe y fea que no sabe hacer nada ni siquiera cocinar, como pude ser tan tonta y creer que el pudiera sentir algo por mi, es cierto no me puedo comparar con sus otras prometidas yo no tengo nada especial ni nada que ofrecerle, quiero terminar con este sufrimiento, quiero terminar con este dolor ¿Ranma porque? _



(Un muchacho terminaba de leer esto con un gran dolor en su corazón)

* * *

Tathua: La temporada de lluvia empezara en cualquier momento, (volteando a ver a Akane) Hija escúchame debes recordar que por ningún motivo debes de estar en un lugar sin agua ¿entendiste?

Akane: Si, madre quiero que me hagas un favor, quiero que elimines la maldición de Ranma y sus amigos.

Tathua: ¡Pero que dices! ¡¿Por qué?!

Akane: Quiero matarlos tal como son

Tathua: Ya entiendo

Akane: Porfavor madre… Quiero hacerlos sufrir como ellos me hicieron sufrir a mí.

Tathua: Esta bien, igual ya no los necesito. Me encanta tu odio hija mía .Pronto podrás salir de aquí y divertirte con tu amiguito Ranma

Akane (con expresión de ira): Quisiera ya poder hacerlo.

Tathua: Paciencia hija mía, paciencia… JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJA

* * *

(En algún lugar de Nerima)

Kurama: Haz llegado temprano hoy



Ranma: Si… quería pensar un poco

Kurama (viendo a las nubes): El clima esta cambiando…

Ranma: Si lo he notado…

Kurama: Ya haz aprendido bastante Saotome, tengo que admitir que al principio pensé imposible abrir tu corazón.

Ranma: Yo también… ¿Por qué no haz ido a ver a tu familia? Seguro estarán muy contentos de verte.

Kurama: No puedo hacerlo, ellos nunca me perdonaran…

Ranma: ¿De que hablas?

Kurama (ignorando la pregunta): Ranma si amabas a Akane ¿porque no te casaste con ella?

Ranma: No lo se… supongo que tenia miedo

Kurama: ¿Miedo de que?

Ranma: A que le sucediera algo malo si no te haz dado cuenta todavía, soy un imán para los problemas…y Akane ha hecho tanto por mi,… no se merece alguien como yo, "un fenómeno" como yo, la primera vez que la vi, sentí algo que nunca había sentido por nadie, es la única que en verdad me escucha y se preocupa por mí, ni siquiera mi propio padre lo hace. (Una pausa)



Veras, antes de llegar con la familia Tendo es decir con tu familia, yo no sabia lo que significaba la palabra hogar, pero ahora lo sé, y no se si alguna vez a Akane pueda ofrecerle algo como eso, conmigo ella… ella... no sería feliz.

Kurama: Ranma, estoy seguro que Akane nunca hallaría la felicidad (Ranma puso cara triste) con algún otro hombre que no fueras tu.

Flashback

Kasumi: Akane se empezó a volver muy introvertida por lo mismo decidimos no tocar el tema y cuando creímos que habíamos perdido Akane sucedió algo increíble que hizo que mi hermanita volviera a ser la misma niña de antes

Ranma: ¿Qué cosa tan increíble?

Kasumi: Oh supongo que ya lo sabes (con una sonrisa maternal)

Ranma: No

Kasumi: Llegaste tu Ranma

Fin del flashback

Ranma:"Ojala y sea cierto"

Kurama. Ranma pon atención haz aprendido nuevas técnicas sin embargo conozco el enemigo y se que ella será mas fuerte que tu.

Ranma: Tathua es algo así como invencible ¡Me encantan los retos!



Kurama: No hablo de Tathua Ranma hablo de...

Shampoo: ¡Airen! ¿Que hacer aquí? Shampoo no verte últimamente

Ukyo: ¡Ran-chan! ¿Porque ya no haz pasado a verme?

Moose: Shammmpooooo

Ryoga: ¿Ranma dime haz sabido algo de Akane? mi vida es tan miserable sin ella (llorando)

Las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer seguido de un diluvio.

Ryoga (viendo con asombro): ¡Ranma no eres una chica!

Ranma: Ni tu un cerdo ¿que? ¿Como paso esto?

Shampoo: Yo no convertirme en gatita ni Moose en chico pato

Moose/Ryoga/Shampoo/Ranma ¡Estamos curados! (decían con un gran felicidad, las lagrimas caían de sus rostros)

Ukyo: (gritaba aterrada) ¡¿Qué es eso?!

Una figura empezó a formarse lentamente frente a ellos, las chicas miraban aterradas, mientras Ranma mantenía la calma había llegado la hora que tanto tiempo había esperado, recuperaría a Akane estaba seguro.

Kurama: ¡Ranma concéntrate ha llegado la hora!

Ranma (poniéndose en posición de batalla): ¡Si!



Akane: Ranma

Ranma: ¿Quién eres tú?

Una mujer hecha de agua aparecía ante sus ojos no podía reconocer quien era todavía estaba transparente,

Akane: Ranma

Ranma: "Esa voz"

La figura se había completado ya en carne y hueso, mostrando una Akane muy diferente, en este tiempo había cambiado mucho.

Akane: Me voy unas semanas y ya no sabes quien soy

Ranma/Ryoga/Shampoo/Moose /Ukyo: ¡Akane!

Ranma: Pero como puede ser, estas tan cambiada... quiero decir….

Ranma pensaba que se veía bellísima incluso más que cualquier otra mujer que había conocido, nunca la había visto tan femenina y atractiva su cabello era diferente, su estilo de vestir había cambiado y esos ojos, esos ojos algo malo había en ellos.

Akane: ¡Cállate no vine a hablar!, solo vine a jugar contigo

Ranma: ¿Jugar?

Ranma apenas pudo esquivar tres shuriken que iban directamente a su cuerpo.

Ranma: ¡Que te pasa Akane! ¡Te haz vuelto loca!



Shampoo y Ukyo se pusieron enfrente de Ranma ambas con sus armas dispuestas a defenderlo de su antigua rival.

Shampoo: ¡No voy a permitir que chica violenta ataque a Airen!

Ukyo: ¡No podrás hacerle daño a mi Ran-chan!

Akane: Siempre tan entrometidas, esto es entre Ranma y yo ¡apártense si no quieren salir lastimadas!

Ukyo: ¡No lo hare!"Esto va a ser sumamente sencillo y una vez que la venza mi Ran-chan y yo podremos ser felices para siempre"

Shampoo:" Esto ser perfecto así yo tener justificación para matar a Akane y Ranma será solo mío"

Akane (una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro): Esta bien si es lo que desean, ¡Peleen!

Las dos chicas corrieron hacia Akane, empuñando sus armas, Akane no se mueve espera a que sus dos contrincantes lleguen hasta donde esta ella.

Ranma: ¡Nooo! (Kurama lo detuvo con una mano) ¡suéltame le van a hacer daño! ¡Akkaaaaneee! ¡Cuidado!

Kurama (mirándolo seriamente): Ranma ¿recuerdas tu entrenamiento?

En ese momento Akane solo esquivaba los ataques de las dos chicas sin ninguna dificultad sus movimientos eran gráciles y agiles, apenas si se podía notar el momento en que esquivaba las chicas.



Akane (tono sarcástico): ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? ¡Ja! No me hagan reír. ¡Ahora es mi turno!

Akane no movió ni un solo dedo, alguna fuerza pareció arrojar a sus dos contrincantes contra la pared.

Moose: No te perdonare por dañar a mi Shampoo!

Moose empezó a tirar sus cadenas y cuchillas contra Akane.

Akane: ¡Apártate de mi camino ciego idiota!

El pobre chico fue lanzado con mayor fuerza cayendo a pocos metros lejos de su amada.

Moose: ¿Sha... shampoo estas bien?

Shampoo: Ohh Moose

Ryoga: Akane que te pasa ¿¡por que haces esto!?

Akane: ¡Cállate! ¡Tú me traicionaste P-chan!

Ryoga quedo paralizado, como es que lo sabia quien le había dicho, su mundo se había desmoronado, el mas grande secreto había sido revelado.

Akane: ¡Aléjate de mi vista cerdo! (Akane hizo lo mismo que a los demás a Ryoga)

Kurama: ¡Ranma! te hice una pregunta

Ranma: No esperaras que pelee contra Akane verdad



Kurama: Escucha bien Ranma yo te estuvo entrenando para esto...

Ranma: ¿Que quieres decir?

Una figura diabólica femenina se mostró ante todos los presentes, acomodándose al lado de su nueva creación, su nueva guerrera, su nueva hija, Akane.

Tathua: ¡Kurama! Tanto tiempo… dime, ¿no te gusta mi nueva guerrera?

Kurama (con ira): ¡¿Porque quieres que Akane mate a Ranma?! ¡Tu sabes perfectamente que sus auras son igual de fuertes! ¡Sabes que no lo necesitas!

Ranma: ¿¡De que diablos están hablando!?

Tathua: Kurama, Kurama, Kurama acaso no me conoces yo no quiero a Ranma, como tu dices no lo necesito, pero he aquí el dilema, mi pequeña hijita desea matarlo y como tu sabes, tu hermana puede ser realmente testaruda ¿no es así Akane?

Akane: Si madre

Kurama: Ranma escucha ella ya no es mi hermana, ni es tu prometida Ella te matara si no haces algo te entrene para esto; ¡para que mataras a Akane! (todos quedaron en shock)

Ranma: ¿¡Que!? Yo no puedo hacerle daño a Akane (desesperado) ¿¡Que estas diciendo se supone que eres su hermano!?

Tathua: Hija mía, te dejo para que te diviertas un rato



Akane: Si madre… ¡Rannnmmmaa juguemos!

Akane saco sus dos pequeñas espadas y se lanzo contra Ranma a toda velocidad, atacándolo con rencor y odio en su mirada ahora azul.

Ranma: Akane ¡¿que haces?! ¡Esta no eres tu! (decía desesperando mientras hacía un intento de esquivar los ataques de Akane)

Akane: Soy yo Ranma, nunca me he sentido tan viva como ahora

Ranma: ¿Pero que dices? ¡Detente!

Ranma hacia toda lo posible por esquivarla pero cada vez se cansaba mas sus piernas le empezaban a fallar se había vuelto muy rápida en muy poco tiempo.

Akane: Desde que mi madre me abrió los ojos, y elimino mi corazón todo es completamente diferente créeme Ranma ¡esto es vida!

Ranma: ¿Que estas diciendo como que tu corazón fue eliminado? ¡Esa no es tu madre Akane! ¡Que tonterías estas diciendo!

Akane: ¡Cállate!

Akane pudo abrir varios tajos en la piel de Ranma, deteniéndose por un momento para observar con gusto como sangraban sus espadas.

Ranma (agotado y sujetándose las heridas): Akane no hagas esto

Akane: jajaja, me encanta cuando sangras Ranma, ¡amo hacerte daño! (con voz de odio)



Ranma:"Demonios es muy rápida (tomándose la herida), tengo que defenderme pero..." Akane por favor te lo suplico, detente

Akane: Esta bien Ranma (Akane paro sus ataques)

Ranma: Graci...

Akane (con mirada de ira): ¡Entonces matare a tus amigos!

Akane corría en dirección de Ryoga Moose, Ukyo y Shampoo decidida a matarlos.

Ranma: ¡No! ¡Fuego creciente!

Ranma lanzo un ataque hacia Akane no lo suficientemente fuerte para lastimarla pero si para detenerla.

Akane: Entonces así es como lo quieres ¿eh?

Akane empezó a formar una esfera de energía roja y negra donde concentraba todo su odio y rencor.

Akane: Ahora conocerás mi nueva técnica Ranma Saotome y lo logre solo pensando el día en que te vería acabado. Esta es la técnica del ¡Dragooooon rojo!

De las manos de Akane surgió una energía lo suficientemente fuerte como para tirar a todos metros atrás. Akane sonrió ante lo sorprendidos y adoloridos que se encontraban todos en el suelo, sabía que no había sido su dragón rojo más fuerte, pero quería entretenerse un poco más con ellos.



Akane: Ranma, vamos levántate tu y yo sabemos que eso no fue nada.

Ranma:(Adolorido sin poder levantarse): ¿A...Akane porque haces esto? ¿Por…que quieres ma…matarme?

El clima parecía mejorar el cielo se estaba abriendo poco a poco haciendo que poco a poco disminuyera la cantidad de lluvia.

Akane: Porque no lo haría, tú mataste mi corazón Ranma, yo te odio.

Ranma (pensando en las palabras de Akane) "TE ODIO TE ODIO TE ODIO TE ODIO "¿Por qué?

Flashback

Abril 15

_Por fin se cumplió mi sueño de ser Julieta fue hermoso por un momento pensé que no lo seria por culpa de Ranma pero luego todo resulto mejor de lo que esperaba, Ranma al fin y al cabo no fue Julieta si no Romeo y la escena del beso fue tan, no se aunque teníamos una cinta yo sentí algo indescriptible, hay algo que tengo que confesar estoy enamorada de Ranma_

Ranma escupió el desayuno que Kasumi le había preparado y empezó a ahogarse con el mismo no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo.

Fin del flashback

Ranma: "Akane que te ha pasado"

Akane: ¡Prepárate Ranma!

Akane se lanzo contra Ranma pero algo la detuvo en seco, miro al cielo con preocupación ya casi no llovía y se empezaba a debilitar, sabia que si se quedaba ahí causaría su propia muerte.

Akane: Ya, ya esta parando de llover... tengo que regresar. ¡Maldita sea!

Akane. Esto no ha terminado Ranma Saotome

Akane corrió hacia una fuente y se tiro en ella, despareciendo así por completo.

Ranma: "Akane"

Shampoo (levantándose del suelo con dificultad): Chica violente realmente ahora ser chica violenta

Ryoga (Agarrándose la cabeza): ¿Cómo se entero que era P-chan?

Ukyo (con sarcasmo): ¿Violenta? trato de matarnos se ha vuelto en una completa psicópata.

Moose: Akane ha mejorado mucho, ahora es más fuerte que todos incluso más fuerte que Ranma.

Todos instantáneamente voltearon a verlo se veía perdido arrodillado, vencido pero no en el orgullo por haber sido derrotado, si no por perder a Akane, Ranma volteo a ver a Kurama.

Ranma: ¡Tu! (Agarrándolo del cuello con una aura roja) ¿¡Porque no me dijiste lo que estaba pasando!? ¡Todo este tiempo yo confié en ti, te convertiste en mi mejor amigo y me haces esto! ¿Por qué quieres que mate a Akane? ¡Contéstame!

Kurama: Ranma me e...ee...ssstas ahorcando (Ranma soltó inmediatamente a Kurama)

Kurama: uuff, por un momento pensé que me matarías (Ranma realmente no estaba para bromas por lo que Kurama decidió contestarle inmediatamente la pregunta del chico) Como te dije ella ya no es mi hermana, ahora es una guerrera.

Ranma: ¿Una guerrera? ¿A que te refieres?

Kurama: Los guerreros son guardaespaldas de Tathua, ella se alimenta de sus espíritus hasta que no deja nada de ellos y se convierten en maquinas de matar sin remordimiento alguno , la mayoría de los guerreros mueren al finalizar un mes ,perdiendo así la oportunidad de ir al cielo ,sus almas son condenadas a vagar por el resto de la eternidad sin encontrar descanso alguno, pero en el caso de Akane es muy distinto , se medir el tamaño de las auras y Akane es increíblemente resistente, por eso no hay tiempo que perder y tienes que terminar con su sufrimiento.

Ranma: ¿A que te refieres con terminar su sufrimiento? Además si es resistente significa que hay una oportunidad.

Kurama: He vivido bastantes años con Tathua he visto lo que les hace a sus guerreros no hay oportunidad, los tortura mentalmente día tras noche haciéndolos odiar a todo ser vivo y a ellos mismos, no puedo permitir que mi hermana pase por ese infierno, ella no descansara hasta matarte Ranma y si eso sucediera ella nunca se lo podría perdonar, Ranma si no lo haces Akane destruirá su propia alma.

Ranma: Pero debe de haber una solución

Hapossai: No la hay, ese oni ha estado vivo durante siglos aunque le mataras, Akane seguiría perdida odiando todo a su alrededor pudriendo su alma ¡no puedes dejar que eso le pase!

Ranma y los demás nunca habían visto al maestro Hapossai tan serio.

Cologne: Debes matarla Ranma, si no lo haces ella no solo te matara a ti acabara con todos los que conoce

Kurama: ¡Ranma! no lo hagas por ti, ni por los demás, hazlo por ella.

Ranma: ¡Pero todos se han vuelto locos yo no puedo matar a Akane entiéndalo de una maldita vez!

Ranma salió corriendo y por primera vez los demás pudieron ver como una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos.

Shampoo/Cologne/Ukyo/etc: Ranma...

Ryoga: Parece que Ranma ama Akane después de todo…

* * *

Cuarto de Ranma

Ranma no dejaba de llorar ya no le importaba su orgullo ni nada de lo que le había ensañado su padre, estaba encerrado en su cuarto, aun así todos podían escuchar sus lamentos sin saber que era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

Realmente no lo podía creer, tenia que matar a la persona que mas amaba en este mundo ya que si no lo hacia la condenaba a estar en el infierno , ninguna situación de las que había vivido se comparaba a esta .

Ranma: ¿Akane porque? todo este tiempo no lo aproveche y ahora... yo... podríamos haber sido felices todo esto ha sido mi culpa, debí de cuidarte mas, de protegerte, Akane te he fallado...

Ranma no quería verla sufrir, pero por otro lado estaba ese deseo egoísta de verla viva, ella lucia tan cambiada sus ojos azules, su expresión era tan frívola, con tanto odio, ojala hubiera otras opciones pero no las había, el pudo ver el dolor en los ojos de Kurama, el no le mentía y en el fondo sabia que el Cologne y Hapossai tenían razón, ella era una guerrera ahora, no su Akane.

Ranma sabía que lo que debía de hacer, la salvaría por una última vez, terminaría con su dolor…

Ranma: Adiós…mi amor.

* * *

**Hola que tal, que les pareció ¡gracias a los que han mandado sus reviews! la verdad esta historia esta costando bastante trabajo, así que no se pierdan el próximo capitulo**

**Besos**

**Chau**


	9. Akane vs Ranma

_**Luchando por el corazón de Akane**_

_** Por: Killina88**_

_**Capitulo 9**_

"_**Akane vs Ranma" **_

* * *

Ryoga: ¿Crees que lo haga?

Kurama: No lo se…

Ryoga: Tu sabias esto desde un principio verdad… por eso no haz querido ver a tu familia, porque estabas entrenando a Ranma para que matara a Akane.

Kurama: Así es…

Ryoga: ¡¿Y porque no dijiste nada hasta ahora?!

Kurama: Crees que Ranma hubiera aceptado si le dijera "eyy Ranma te voy a entrenar porque tienes que matar a tu prometida" ¡ja!

Ryoga: Si, tienes razón.

Kurama: Pase todos estos años protegiéndola para después… para después

Un nudo en la garganta se apodero de Kurama impidiéndole seguir, nunca se imagino que esto iba a terminar así, no hubo una vez que se arrepintiera del trato que hizo con Tathua, si era un hombre que sufría mucho pero si Akane estaba bien valía la pena. Pero ahora todo le había salido mal tantos años habían pasado y el arruina todo.

Ryoga: Lo siento

* * *

Shampoo: ¿Abuelita ser cierto que Ranma tener que matar a Akane?

Cologne: Si Shampoo

Moose: ¡Pero el no puedo hacer eso!

Cologne: Lo hará, Ranma ama a Akane mas de lo que nosotros imaginamos, se que no dejara que su alma muera.



Moose: Pero si la ama ¿después?

Cologne: No lo se, espero que ese muchacho pueda seguir su vida…

Shampoo: Ranma no merecer esto y tampoco Akane…

Moose: ¡¿Que dijiste Shampoo?!Eso significa que no te importa!

Shampoo: Yo saber que Ranma ama a chica violenta del mazo y también saber que Akane siempre ser buena con Shampoo, aunque ella ser mi rival, ella rescatarme cuando gato loco querer volver a Shampoo en gato y nunca tratar de hacer algo malo contra Shampoo a pesar que ella siempre meter en su vida…ella…ella…ser mi amiga.

Moose/Cologne: Shampoo…

* * *

Ukyo: ¡Esto no es justo! ¿Seguros que no hay alguna solución? ¡Debe haber algo que podamos hacer!

Hapossai: Es imposible Ukyo ella tendrá que morir y solo Ranma puede matarla, una vez que Tathua elimina el corazón de sus victimas es imposible salvarlas.

Ukyo: ¡Pero yo no quiero que Akane muera!

Hapossai: No hay otra opción

* * *

Nodoka: Ranma hijo, despierta

Ranma: Mamá, ¡Mamá!

Ranma la abrazo, dejando atónita a Nodoka era la primera vez que Ranma la abrazaba de esa forma necesitándola, tantos años había perdido a su hijo por el tonto entrenamiento ahora iba apoyarlo, no sabia que le sucedía pero era claro que era algo que le dolía mucho, nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

Nodoka: Ya... ya cuéntame ¿que te sucede?

Ranma le contó todo lo sucedido a Nodoka , Nodoka sentía impotencia Akane era como su otra hija , esto le rompía el corazón, pero por otro lado ella conocía muy bien las leyendas de Tathua y sabia que seria imposible rescatarla, con todo el dolor del mundo Nodoka desvaino su katana.

Ranma: Mamá ¿que haces?



Nodoka: Ranma... escúchame hijo mío… tendrás que matarla ella nunca volverá a ser Akane, he escuchado que incluso los espíritus mas fuertes son devorados por su maldad, no puedes permitir que le suceda eso.

Ranma: Ya lo se pero….

Nodoka: Ten (dándole la katana), ha pertenecido a la familia de tu madre durante años, ahora es tuya, tu sabrás que hacer con ella…

Ranma: Pero que le diré a la familia Tendo

Nodoka: Yo me haré cargo…ha empezado a llover ¡Corre!

Ranma: ¡Sí!

* * *

Todos los amigos de Ranma corrieron hacia el parque la lluvia anunciaba que Akane en cualquier momento llegaría y según Kurama ella aparecería ahí, un lugar descubierto.

Shampoo: ¿Dónde estar chica violenta?

Moose: No la veo por ningún lado

Ukyo: ¿Por cierto quien eres tu? (volteando a ver a Kurama)

Kurama: Yo soy…

Una figura femenina empezó a formarse con el agua, todos ya sabían de quien se trataba, el miedo y el valor se apoderaban de todos ellos al mismo tiempo.

Akane: ¿¡Donde esta Ranma!?

Kurama: ¡No lo sabemos!

Akane: Tú, hermano ¡te pones de su lado! También me haz traicionado ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

Kurama: Akane esta no eres tu... tu siempre...

Akane: ¡Calla! Hice una pregunta y exijo que me contesten.

Ukyo: ¡Ya te dijo que no sabemos!

Shampoo: No saber donde esta Ranma



Moose: ¡No permitiremos que le hagas daño!

Ryoga: ¡Ni que te sigas haciendo daño!

Todos empezaron a atacar a Akane pero ninguno podía acercarse a ella, Akane empezó a formar una esfera negra y roja.

Akane: ¡Mueraaann!

Ranma: ¡Nooo!

Al escuchar la voz, la energía que Akane estaba preparando en sus manos despareció, había llegado la hora esta vez mataría a ese maldito por todos los años de sufrimiento, lo odiaba con todo su ser, lo despreciaba, ahora no le interesaban los demás quería matarlo a el, quería acabar con su ansiedad de sangre.

Akane: Ranma, ya te extrañaba

Ranma: Akane…no dejare que destruyas tu alma ¡Me escuchaste!

Akane: ¡Tu la destruiste Ranma!

Ranma (poniéndose en posición de pelea): y que mejor forma de arreglar las cosas que peleando, vamos Akane será como en los viejos tiempos solo que esta vez ¡me defenderé!

Ranma en realidad se moría por dentro pero tenía que hacerlo.

Akane: Tu lo haz dicho Ranma ¡Prepárate! (Akane saco sus dos espadas)

El cielo estaba rojo y negro anunciando que sin duda hoy se derramaría sangre, Ranma tomo la Katana de su madre, la pelea de los dos amantes había comenzado, Akane era mas rápida que Ranma, ya lo había debilitado bastante, pero Ranma tenia motivos mas fuertes que hacían que el resistiera los golpes, estaba sangrando ya demasiado, Akane no dejaba de atacarle, en los ojos de Akane no había piedad solo odio.

Akane: Yo pensé que era más fuerte Saotome

Ranma: ¡Y lo soy!

Ranma tomo su katana y de un golpe logro abrir la piel de Akane, ella tomo su sangre y se limpio la herida.

Akane: ¡Por fin te haz dignado a hacer algo!



Akane tomo sus espada e hizo lo mismo con Ranma solo que su ataque fue mas violento. Ranma y Akane seguían lastimándose el uno al otro, esto ya no era un juego, iba en serio. Los que miraban la pelea no podían evitar que una lagrima surcara sus rostros, esto era demasiado para ellos, una pareja que se había querido tanto que terminara así, ¿Cómo era posible?

Ranma: "Por Kami que termine esto"

A Ranma se le salían las lagrimas al ver a Akane herida y mas por saber que era su culpa, no soportaba esta situación ya no podía, tenia que terminar esto lo más rápido posible.

Akane: Bien ya me harte de esto ¡Muere Ranma! ¡Dragon Rojo!

Ranma: ¡Fuego creciente!

Las dos energías colapsaron entre si creando un choque que tiro a los demás hacia atrás solo dos personas seguían de pie resistiendo el ataque.

Ranma: "Tengo que resistir si no Akane…"No puedo dejar que se destruya así misma porque yo, ¡yo la amo!"

La energía de Ranma creció en tamaño haciendo que la de Akane empezara a retroceder.

Akane:"Es muy fuer...te" (los pies de Akane se iban hacia atrás)

Ranma: ¡Akane!

Akane cayó entre las llamas, se sentía asustada y muy mal, no era un ataque como tal, era algo peor si definitivamente algo peor.

Akane: ¿Qué es esto? , esta calidez, emociones me debilita, Si sigo aquí moriré

Ranma entro a la bola de fuego agachándose donde estaba Akane.

Akane: No, no puedo levantarme…

* * *

Ryoga: ¿¡Que esta pasando!?

Ukyo: No… No lo se No veo nada, ¡los dos están en esa bola de fuego!

Cologne: Ranma esta matando a Akane



Todos: ¡¿Qué?!

Cologne: la técnica de Ranma consistía en poner todos sus sentimientos en un ataque, Akane al no tener corazón, la debilita de sobremanera, quizás hasta matarla.

Kurama: por eso Ranma era el indicado para esto...

Todos: ¡No puede ser!

* * *

Akane: Mátame de una vez, esto es una tortura ¡Por favor te lo suplico!

Ranma agarro las manos de Akane y le dio su katana apuntándola a su pecho.

Akane: ¡Pero que diablos estas haciendo!

Ranma: Akane, si no puedo estar contigo en esta vida prefiero morir a tu lado.

Akane: ¡Que estas diciendo yo no quiero estar contigo! ¡Te odio! ¡Mátame de una vez maldito cobarde!

Ranma: ¡Pues yo si quiero estar contigo! Yo si quiero estar a tu lado (tomándola de los hombros) Akane se que es muy tarde, debí de habértelo dicho antes pero yo...

Akane: ¿Tu que?

Ranma: yo, yo te amo Akane.

Los ojos de Akane se abrieron soltando la katana y un dolor empezó a surgir en su pecho lo cual hizo que se arrodillara.

Ranma: ¿Qué... que te pasa…Akane? (tratando de tocarla)

Akane: ¡Aléjate de mi!

Los recuerdos de Akane parecían torturarle el corazón.

* * *

Flashback

Akane (dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa): Podríamos ser amigas, Yo soy Akane es un placer conocerte.



Ranma (sonriendo): Si

Fin del flashback

* * *

Flashback

Kasumi: Akane es la más adecuada

Nabiki: Hacen bonita pareja

Akane: ¡Que! ¿Y yo porque? a mi no me interesa, ¡es un ser anormal!

Ranma: Un momento ¡yo soy un ser perfectamente normal!

Akane: Además ¡me viste sin ropa sinvergüenza!

Ranma: ¡No fue mi culpa, yo estaba bañándome!

Akane: Pero nos hiciste creer a todos que eras mujer debiste haber dicho la verdad.

Soun y Genma: Jajajaja se ve que ya son amigos jajajaja

Fin del Flashback

* * *

Flashback

Ranma: Olvide decirte que así te ves mas bonita

Akane: ¿Te sientes bien?

Ranma: ¡Que te pasa!

Akane: Ya olvídalo no tienes que darme ánimos

Ranma: Me gusta mas como te ves de cabello corto. Si ya se que no te importa mucho lo que yo piense pero es que...

Akane: Gracias Ranma aunque no sea cierto

Ranma:"Es cierto, te ves bien"

Fin del flashback

* * *

Ranma (Tocándola en el hombro): Akane

Akane: ¡No me toques!

* * *

Flashback

Ranma: Te ves más bonita cuando sonríes

Fin del Flashback

* * *

Flashback

Akane: Ranma dime ¿que no te agrado?

Ranma: ¡Como! no digas eso, es por eso so que me resulta difícil

Akane: De acuerdo te voy a ayudar, Tranquilo solo se trata de una actuación.

Akane acerca el rostro de Ranma de Ranma a su boca y Ranma concluye con el beso dejando a todos impactados.

Fin del flashback

* * *

Flashback

Ranma: Te lo advierto si vuelves a molestar a Akane…

Ranma: ¡Escucha! ¡Akane es mi prometida y la defenderé a toda costa!

Fin del Flashback

* * *

Flashback

Mikado: Escúchame bien Ranma Saotome si sueltas a tu compañera dejare de darles vueltas

Ranma: ¡¿Que estas diciendo?!

Akane: Ranma accede

Ranma: No si te soltara te lastimarías ¡No lo hare!

Akane (Tratando de zafarse del agarre): No me pasara nada se caer

Ranma: ¡Guarda silencio quieres!

Azusa: Quizás ustedes estén bien pero yo no…

Los chicos salieron volando, Akane iba directamente a la pared pero Ranma cambio de lugar, estrellándose contra esta.

Akane: Ranma ¿Por qué lo hiciste porque no me soltaste? Ranma ¿porque? ¡Mi amor porque!

Ranma: ¿que dijiste? ni pienses que no te escuche

Fin del Flashback

* * *

Flashback

Ranma y Akane caen de un edificio a un montículo de arena, Ranma la protege con su cuerpo. Akane llora temiendo lo peor.

Ranma: Te ves linda cuando lloras

Ranma: No se si es por la bandita pero mi corazón late muy rápido

Fin del Flashback

* * *

Flashback

Ranma: Aquí están el osito de felpa, la caja musical, las tarjetas, el pañuelo, y creo que por aquí hay algo más… ¿Qué tienes?

Akane. Nada...

Ranma: Parece que tendremos una blanca navidad.

Fin del flashback

* * *

Ranma notaba como su prometida había cambiado de actitud, dándole un poco de esperanza.

Akane: ¡No me mires!

* * *

Flashback

Ranma: ¿Ese es el manantial?

Akane: Ahora podrás curarte Ranma

Ranma: ¡No! No puedo

Akane: ¿¡Que!?

Ranma: Tengo que destruirlo

Akane: No, no lo hagas si lo haces...

Ranma: Oye no dijiste que te gustaba como era

Akane: Si pero

Ranma: Bueno la persona que tu eres es la persona que a mi…Tengo que destruirlo

Fin del Flashback

* * *

Ranma: Akane contéstame

Akane se veía perdida y asustada, no sabia lo que le pasaba ni lo que esto significaba.

Akane: Ranma no... No te me acerques

* * *

Flashback

Ranma: Despierta Akane hay algo que necesito decirte, espere tanto tiempo

Ranma: ¿Akane puedes oírme?

Ranma: Porfavor necesito que me escuches yo quería decirte que...

Ranma: ¡que te amo Akane!

Akane: ¿Ran... Ranma?

Fin del flashback

* * *

Akane se encontraba llorando inmersa en la oscuridad.

Akane: ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Estoy otra vez en mi corazón?

Voz: Akane…Akane

Akane: Esa voz

Voz: Akane mi pequeña hija…

Akane: Mamá, mamá ¿eres tú?

Mamá de Akane: Hija tienes que salir de aquí, encuentra la luz en tu corazón.

Akane: Pero mama… yo…

Mamá de Akane: Se que tienes miedo pero todo será perfecto ya lo veras… mucha gente te quiere y te ama, Akane quieren que regreses.

Tathua: Akane no le hagas caso nadie te quiere, nadie te necesita, todos te detestan

Mamá de Akane: Hija hazme caso

Akane: Mama yo…

Mamá de Akane: Yo también te quiero Akane ahora sal de aquí

Tathua: ¡Nooo! ¡Yo soy tu madre!

Akane: ¡Nooooooooo!

* * *

Akane: Ranma... (Los ojos de Akane eran color marrón otra vez) yo… yo lo siento (Akane comenzó a llorar)

Ranma: ¡Akane estas bien!

Ranma se sentía tan feliz que la abrazo deshaciendo su escudo o bola de fuego, ignorando su alrededor.

Tathua: Si tú no quieres pelear entonces ¡morirás!

Tathua arremetió una bola de energía negra contra la pareja.

Kurama: ¡Nooooo!

Kurama se puso enfrente interceptando el golpe, cayendo todos unos metros atrás

Akane: ¡Kuraaamaa! , Kurama, hermano ¿Por qué?

Hapossai/Colgne/Shampoo/Ukyo/Moose: ¡Hermano!

Ryoga: Es una larga historia...

Akane: Kurama, contéstame por favor (Abrazándolo desesperadamente)

Kurama: Aka…ne lo sien…to mucho yo pen…sé que tu…

Akane: Shh, No, no hables, estarás bien ya lo veras…regresaras con nosotros a la casa, veras a papa, Nabiki, Kasumi todos te extrañan mucho.

Kurama: Siempre tan inocente mi pequeña hermana...

Akane: No tu iras conmigo, no te perderé otra vez (con los ojos empapados en lagrimas) No me dejes, no me dejes otra vez.

Kurama: Akane, te quie...ro hermana, Ran...ma cuida de ella... por…favor (Kurama abrio un poco mas los ojos) ¿Mamá eres tu…?

Kurama sonrió y cerró los ojos en una paz infinita. Kurama había muerto.

Akane: ¡Kuraaama! ¡Nooooo! (Ranma lloraba mientras abrazaba a Akane)

Tathua: ¡Jajajaja que conmovedor!

Akane: (poniéndose de pie) ¡Tuuuuu! ¿Cómo pudiste?

El cabello de Akane empezó a moverse debido a su creciente aura, nadie la había visto tan enojada ni con esa aura, ni siquiera cuando se ponía celosa.

Tathua: Vamos Akane, Kurama ya estaba muerto para ustedes ¿que diferencia hace?

Akane: ¡No vuelvas a decir su nombre!

Una inmensa bola de energía surgió de las manos de Akane.

Akane: ¡Dragón Rojo!

Tathua grito de dolor y desapareció.

Akane: Ku…Kurama (Akane se desmayo por la energía utilizada)

Ranma: Akane ¡Akane!

La lluvia había cesado, Ranma tomo a Akane entre sus brazos.

En algún lugar lejos de Nerima…

Tathua: ¡Esa chiquilla por poco me mata! ¡Aauuu! (Tathua sostenía la herida en su abdomen)

Tathua: Si ese idiota de Kurama no se hubiera puesto enfrente, ya hubiera matado a esos dos estúpidos.

Tathua (Gritando): ¡Pero escúchenme bien, esto todavía no ha terminado! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA

* * *

**Hola, perdón por la tardanza pero no he tenido tiempo y quería que quedara perfecto, OBVIAMENTE NO LOS IBA A SEPARAR, seria imposible separar a estos dos, ojala y ¡sigan mandando reviews!.**

**Un beso**

**Chau**


	10. De vuelta a la normalidad

_**Luchando por el corazón de Akane**_

_** Por: Killina88**_

_**Capitulo 10**_

"_**De vuelta a la normalidad" **_

* * *

4 días después…

Ranma: ¿Dónde estoy?

Dr. Tofu: Ahhh... supongo que no recuerdas veras el día que Akane y tu pelearon, cargaste a Akane tú solo hasta aquí te negaste a que te ayudaran, luego te desmayaste, tienes suerte Ranma por un momento pensé que Soun te mataría por haber tratado de matar a su hija jajajaja.

Ranma: Akane… ¿¡Doctor Akane donde esta!?

Dr. Tofu: En su cuarto por supuesto

Ranma (Aliviado): Iré a verla

Dr. Tofu: No, no puedes estas muy débil, Akane te hizo mucho daño y estoy sacándote los puntos, espera unas dos horas por lo menos Ranma y estarás perfecto.

Ranma: Pero…

Dr. Tofu: No te preocupes, Akane no ira a ningún lado (ofreciéndole una sonrisa que calmo las ansias del muchacho)

Ranma:¿Doctor? ¿La familia….la familia sabe lo que paso con Kurama?

Doctor Tofu: No, nadie lo sabe mas que tus amigos Akane y yo, pensamos que era prudente que no se supiera, el padre de Akane puede ser muy emocional a veces, es mejor no abrir heridas.

Ranma: ¿Emocional? ¡Ja!

Doctor Tofu: Ranma

Ranma: ¿Si?

Doctor Tofu: Me alegro que estés de vuelta.

* * *

Cuarto de Akane…

Soun:¡Buaaa! mi hijita esta viva ¡buuuuuuuuaaaaa!

Hapossai: ¡Controla ese llanto Soun como te atreves a llamarte mi alumno! Llevas cuatro días así

Genma: ¡Nos da mucho gusto Akane!

Akane: Por Dios papá hace dos días que estoy despierta…

Sayuri: ¡Akane que bueno que ya estés bien!

Yuka: Akane te extrañamos mucho

Daisuke: Escuche que le diste una paliza a Ranma jajá

Hiroshi (dándole un codazo): Daisuke!

Akane(mirando hacia la ventana): "Espero que este bien"

Shampoo: ¡Nihao! Como sentirse chica violenta hoy? ¡Yo traer ramen!

Ukyo: ¡Ella comerá mis panes japoneses!

Shampoo: ¡Chica tonta! ¡Ella comerá mi ramen!

Ukyo: ¡¿Chica tonta?! Pues tu una analfabeta ¡que tampoco sabe hablar!

Akane: Gracias chicas, no tienen porque pelearse, comeré los dos

Moose: Akane te traje esto (sacando de su ropa navajas y cuchillos) no espera eso no, debe de estar por algún lado aquí esta. (sacando una flor que por lo visto era mas bien un tallo)

Akane: (con gotita) Ahh...Jajá...Gracias Mouse esta muy… muy linda.

Kuno: Mi querida Akane Tendo acepta este regalo como prueba de mi amor (Sasuke cargaba un enorme paquete)

Akane: Gracias Kuno no te hubieras molestado.

Sasuke: ¿Dónde lo pongo señorita Akane?

Ryoga entro a la habitación con un ramo de flores , quería saber si se encontraba bien pero le preocupaba como reaccionaria Akane al verlo , ella sabia ahora que el era P-chan y probablemente no querría saber nada de el nunca mas.

Akane vio a Ryoga , suspiro pensó que nunca lo volvería a ver, tenia vergüenza de verlo de alguna forma el la conocía mas que nadie , al menos sus verdaderos sentimientos y eso le incomodaba.

Akane: Pueden dejarnos solos

Todos salieron de la habitación viendo con cara de compasión al muchacho. Ryoga se quedo petrificado en la puerta ¿Ahora que pasaría?

Ukyo: Ryoga (suspiro) mucha suerte

Ryoga: "Estoy muerto, estoy muerto, estoy muerto, estoy muerto, estoy muerto, estoy muerto, estoy muerto" (pensaba con pánico)

Akane: Acércate

Ryoga: "Ahora si estoy perdido estoy perdido, estoy perdido"

Akane alzo la mano lo cual dejo tieso a Ryoga, cerro los ojos apretando los parpados esperando un golpe o una cachetada, era su fin.

* * *

Ukyo: ¿escuchan algo?

Nabiki: No, no escucho nada (con un vaso en la puerta)

Mouse ¿Creen que ya este muerto?

Shampoo: Chica violenta seguro matar a pobre cerdo

Genma: Pobre chico

* * *

Akane tomo su cara y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ryoga: ¿Qué, que paso? ¿Esto es el cielo?

Akane: Ryoga, P-chan fue mi mejor amigo me escuchaba cuando lo necesitaba y cuando me entere que tu eras… (Pausa) admito que estaba enojada contigo pero estuve pensando por un tiempo, y me di cuenta que…

Nabiki: ¿Se dio cuenta de que?

Ukyo: ¿Lo odia con todo su corazón?

Shampoo: ¿Qué va tener que matar a chico cerdo por humillación?

Genma: Lo mandará al infinito y más allá.

Soun: ¿Por qué todos están en la puerta?

Nabiki/Ukyo/Shampoo: ¡Shhh!

Moose: ¡Cállense que no escucho!

* * *

Akane: Me di cuenta que no se que seria de mi vida sin un amigo como tu Ryoga.

Ryoga: Akane (agachándose en forma de disculpa) gracias prometo no volver a fallarte.

Todos: ¡aaaaaaaa! (La puerta se abrió de golpe cayendo unos arriba de otros)

Akane: (enojada) Estaban escuchando verdad!! (Todos con la cara baja)

Genma: Yo no hice nada

* * *

Horas más tarde…

Sayuri: Jajá y entonces le dije…

(La puerta se abrió lentamente)

Ranma: Akane

Ranma entro al cuarto de su prometida, todos quedaron en silencio. Un silencio incomodo más bien, se sentían que sobraban en el lugar pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada.

Nodoka: Bueno, que les parece si invito a todos a comer a mi casa

Todos: Si, si vamos, vamos.

(Nodoka antes de cerrar la puerta le guiño el ojo a su hijo)

* * *

El silencio cada vez se hacia mas grande ambos se observaban, realmente no podían creer que ahí estuvieran juntos otra vez, Ranma examinaba a Akane se veía tan cambiada y tan hermosa a la vez, en su mirar estaba seguro que esa era su Akane quería decirle tantas cosas, aun así se sentía tan avergonzado por lo sucedido hace unos días, que las palabras quedaban ocultas en su garganta.

Akane miraba a Ranma le daba vergüenza había querido matarlo y casi lo había logrado, se sentía como una basura, nunca pensó que llegara a tal extremo, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si lo hubiera logrado? Seguiría matando a los que ama, ¿se lo hubiera podido perdonar? Incluso no sabía si lo hubiera disfrutado, era un monstruo.

Akane: Ranma yo…

Ranma: Akane yo...

Ranma: Yo primero, Akane quiero disculparme contigo.

Akane: No Ranma la que debería de discul... (Ranma le puso un dedo en su boca para que le dejara hablar)

Ranma: Estoy hablando yo ,(mirándola fijamente a los ojos) Akane se que muchas veces me he comportado como un bobo , no olvídalo como un idiota e hice muchas cosas que te lastimaron y estoy realmente arrepentido, todo lo que te dije desde cuando nos conocimos ha sido mentira me refiero a los insultos de marimacho, torpe y esas cosas , Akane para mi eres todo lo contrario , y respecto a la boda yo tenia miedo, tuve mucho miedo a perderte o a que te sucediera algo malo junto a mi ,el día de Jusenkyo casi te pierdo, por eso no supe que responderte cuando me preguntaste si te amaba (pausa) todo lo que hago, lo hago mal y empeoro las cosas, por poco casi te mato Akane, yo debí…(apretando sus puños) debí de saber que había esperanzas (mientras se le hacia un nudo en la garganta) yo debí protegerte, y cuando me dijiste que me odiabas…( los ojos de Ranma se empezaron a empañar con lagrimas)… todo este tiempo me he sentido tan culpable de todo ,Akane…

Akane: Ranma …

Ranma: Yo siempre(la voz le tembablaba).. Yo siempre quise pedirte perdón solo he aguantado para esto. Yo no quería.. Yo no quería… ¡yo 

no quería que esto pasara! (Lagrimas empezaron a caer en el rostro del chico)

Ranma se arrodillo y por primera vez Akane vio llorar a Ranma sin que el tratara de ocultárselo, el gran Ranma Saotome se veía tan frágil e indefenso, con los brazos en el suelo totalmente rendido.

Ranma: ¿Qué futuro te esperaría conmigo Akane? (Realmente el chico estaba temblando por la cantidad de emociones que tenía guardadas) Por eso te ruego que me perdones, yo…yo no soy digno de ti, nunca debiste conocerme, todo ha sido mi culpa, solo mi culpa.

Akane (Levantándolo con dulzura) : Tonto ,(limpiándole las lagrimas), no me preocupa lo que me espera en mi futuro porque se que siempre estaré junto a ti , junto al hombre que amo, junto a mi Ranma Saotome y eso asegura mi felicidad (Tomando su cara para verlo directo a los ojos ) Te amo…. y siem..Mmm..

Ranma la callo con un beso apasionado, lo necesitaba con urgencia, los últimos sucesos lo habían lastimado demasiado y ahí estaba ella otra vez con el en sus brazos, esta vez no perdería su tiempo ni la dejaría ir, mientras la besaba la acorralo contra la pared. Akane no podía creer que estaba sucediendo se entrego completamente a sus besos, lo amaba, lo necesitaba todas esas emociones que habían ocultado durante años, ahora salían en una descarga emocional.

Esta vez nadie los interrumpiría y Ranma no malgastaría esta oportunidad ahora que sabia que el era correspondido la deseaba como loco, fue recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos, mientras le besaba el cuello, Akane solo se dejaba llevar, en otra ocasión probablemente lo hubiera golpeado pero ella lo deseaba igual que el, Akane despojo de su camisa a Ranma su torso era realmente perfecto aun con todas las heridas que todavía tenia en su cuerpo, Ranma cargo a Akane hasta la cama sacando con desesperación las ropas que había de por medio entre sus dos cuerpos , ambos se exploraban con ternura, el cuerpo de Akane se había convertido en el de una mujer Ranma pudo apreciar sus bellas curvas recorriéndolas con pasión y amor.

Ranma: ¿Akane estas segura...de esto?

Akane: Si Ranma

Ranma (Viéndola directo a los ojos): Akane, te amo

Akane: Yo también te amo

Esa noche seria inolvidable para ambos.

* * *

2 meses después…

(En algún lugar del mundo)

Ryoga: ¡Aaaaaaahhhhh!

* * *

En algún lugar de Nerima…

Mago de las ranas: ¡Ahhhhhhh!

* * *

En algún lugar de Japón…

Pantimedias Taro: ¡Aaaaaa!

* * *

Neko Café...

Shampoo: ¡Aaaaa!

Moose: ¡Aaaaaahhhh!

* * *

Akane: Hasta luego Doctor Tofu!

Doctor Tofu: Hasta luego Akane y recuerda de ahora en adelante debes de cuidarte mucho!

Akane: Si ¡gracias! "Ranma"

* * *

Dojo Tendo...

Ranma: ¡Aaaaaaahh!

Akane: ¡Ya llegue!

Ranma: ¡Aaaaaaaaaa!

Akane escucho el grito de Ranma y subió corriendo las escaleras

Akane: ¿Que sucede Ranma?

Ranma chica estaba arrodillado en el baño, simplemente esto no le podía estar pasando, porque la vida tenia que ser tan complicada para el, hace unos días era un completo hombre y ahora.

Akane (tomándolo del hombro): ¿Qué tienes Ranma?

Ranma: Akane yo..(Ranma se tiro agua caliente) yo no me puedo convertir otra vez en hombre.

Akane: ¿¡Que!?

* * *

**Hola como están, bueno cada vez nos acercamos mas a el final de esta serie, este capitulo fue bastante cursi espero que les haya gustado, gracias por haber mandado sus reviews a la mayoría ya les conteste pero a los que no puedo...**

**Kairi: ¡Tu review me encanto! Y me dio muchísimos ánimos para seguir con este capitulo, ¡gracias por comentar!**

**Poke: Trato de actualizar tan pronto como puedo, solo a veces no me siento inspirada y prefiero dejarlo para otro día, me alegra mucho que te este interesando!**

**Fernanda: No los iba a separar creo que en el anterior capitulo no te puse nada pero aun así no creas que no tomo en cuenta sus reviews Muchas Gracias!**


	11. La nueva aventura

_**Luchando por el corazón de Akane**_

_** Por: Killina88**_

_**Capitulo 11**_

"_**La nueva aventura" **_

_(Dojo Tendo)_

_Akane: ¿Que sucede Ranma?_

_Ranma chica estaba arrodillado en el baño, simplemente esto no le podía estar pasando, hace unos días era un hombre completo y ahora…_

_Akane (tomándolo del hombro): ¿Qué tienes Ranma?_

_Ranma: Akane yo... (Ranma se tiro agua caliente) yo no me puedo convertir otra vez en hombre._

_Akane: ¿¡Que!?_

Ranma: Akane… no se que hacer (con lagrimas en lo ojos) he intentado todo incluso cambiar con agua hirviendo pero es… es imposible.

La joven de cabellos azulados no hizo mas que sentarse a su lado y consolarlo, estaba tan confundida como el.

Akane: No te preocupes esto…esto se va a solucionar de algún modo.

Ranma: Akane yo... yo no quiero quedarme así para siempre yo... no puedo (decía mientras se le hacia un nudo en la garganta)

P-chan: cccuiiiiiiiiii, ccuuuuuuuuiiiiii, ccccuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiii

Akane: ¿Ryoga……tu también?

Pchan: cui, cui (asintiendo con desesperación)

Shampoo: Miau

Moose: cuack, cuack

El techo del Dojo Tendo se rompió mostrándose lo que parecía ser un toro con alas agarrando un pequeño viejito en sus pezuñas, haciendo que todos corrieran hacia el comedor.

Hapossai: Yo te juro que no se nada ¿Por qué me tratas así pantimedias? ¿Que te he hecho? Yo solo he cuidado de ti (con ojos de ternura)

Los ojos de Pantimedias Taro se volvieron rojos de furia al escuchar su nombre odiaba que lo llamaran así, el sabia que cualquier desgracia de su vida se resumía al nombre de Hapossai, no iba a creerle al viejo esta vez por lo que tomo su cabeza y empezó a propinarle golpes con sus pezuñas.

Mago de las ranas ¡Suéltalo! El no tiene nada que ver

Soun: ¡Mi techo! ¡Bua, bua, bua!

Ranma: Todos…

Cologne: No pueden regresar a sus formas normales

Panda (con cartel): Eso significa…

Todos voltearon a ver a Genma parecía tener la respuesta, en sus ojos se podía notar la sabiduría de todo gran artista marcial Saotome.

Panda (con cartel): Que todos nos tendremos que... dedicar al circo de ahora en adelante. (Todos cayeron de espalda)

Ranma: ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Esa es tu solución!? (Mientras le propinaba un buen golpe en la cabeza)

Soun: ¡Que dice Saotome y quien se ocupara del Dojo!

Nabiki: Eso significa que alguien esta detrás de todo esto…

Akane: ¡Eso es! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Sus maldiciones se deben a las pozas malditas de Jusenkyo, las pozas fueron creadas por…

Ranma: ¡Tathua!

Mago de las ranas: Si he oído hablar de ella es un oni muy antiguo que habita en el mar ¿cierto?

Cologne: Exactamente... el problema es que si no encontramos a Tathua nunca volverán a ser normales.

Ranma: "Nunca volverán a ser normales" "Nunca volverán a ser normales" "Nunca" "Nunca"," Nunca"

_Pensamientos de Ranma_

_Los cerezos estaban en flor, los pétalos caían en una danza celestial, la brisa inundaba de felicidad los corazones, había una música románica de fondo._

_Ranma: Akane, desde hace mucho tiempo he querido decirte esto, yo te amo, te he amado desde siempre y me preguntaba si tu… ¿quisieras casarte conmigo?_

_Akane: Ranma ¿Qué no te haz visto? Eres una mujer yo no puedo… (Con lagrimas en los ojos) Lo siento Ranma (la joven de cabellos azulados se aleja corriendo)_

_Ranma: ¡Akkkaaaanneee!_

_Fin de pensamientos de Ranma_

_Pensamientos de Genma_

_Personas: ¡Ahí esta! ¡Atrápenlo!_

_Panda (con cartel): Yo no soy un Panda_

_Cazador: Con que aquí está señor panda, haré de ti una hermosa piel y me pagaran millones jajajaja._

_Panda (con cartel) ¡Usted se equivoca yo soy un humano! aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh_

_Fin de pensamientos de Genma_

_Pensamientos de Moose_

_Cologne: Shampoo, Shampoo mi pequeña nietecita ya te serví la cena._

_Shampoo: ¿Miau?_

_Cologne (abría lentamente el platillo): Pato a l'orange ¿Que te parece?_

_Moose: Shampoo no me comas aaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_Fin de pensamientos de Moose_

_Pensamientos de Shampoo_

_Amazonas: Tú ya no puedes ser líder de la tribu amazona_

_Shampoo: No yo ser humana no poder hacerme esto_

_Cologne: Eres una desgracia para cualquiera de nosotras Shampoo_

_Amazona: ¡Ni siquiera pudiste traernos a tu esposo y ahora eres esto!_

_Shampoo: ¿Miau?_

_Amazona: No tienes otra opción más que casarte con el gato gigante._

_Gato gigante: ¡Por fin tengo una esposa!_

_Shampoo:¡Noooo!_

_Fin de pensamientos de Shampoo_

_Pensamientos de Pantimedias_

_Mujer: Ya vieron los rumores son ciertos_

_Hombre: ¡Es una bestia, se comerá a nuestros niños por la noche!_

_Hombre2: ¡¡No lo permitiremos hay que matar a la bestia!!_

_Pantimedias: No yo no soy una bestia ¡Esperen un momento!_

_Hapossai: No te preocupes Pantimedias ¡Yo te salvare! ahora tú y yo podremos agrandar mi colección de ropa íntima_

_Pantimedias: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_Fin de pensamientos_

* * *

_Pensamientos de Ryoga_

_Ranma: Akane mi amor, mira lo que te traje (un perro Rotweiller venia con Ranma)_

_Akane: Es un perrito ¡Gracias mi vida! Te llamare Rocky_

_Ranma: Será tu nueva mascota_

_Akane: Es hermoso, lo que me recuerda ¡Rocky aquí esta tu cena! (mientras lanzaba un cerdito negro al perro)_

_Ryoga: No Akane no por favor_

_Ranma: Ryoga eso te pasa por mentirle Akane ¡Rocky comételo!_

_Ryoga: aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_Fin de pensamientos de Ryoga_

Un resplandor rojo inundaba la oscuridad del fondo del mar, permitiendo ver un reino excelentemente construido por coral.

Tathua: Eso es aliméntenme con su miedo mortales, pronto sabrán de mi y esta vez acabare contigo Ranma Saotome acabare con tu vida y tu volverás a ser mía Akane ¡Esta vez nada ni nadie me detendrá! Jajajajajajajajajaa

Ranma/Shampoo/Ryoga/Moose/Genma/Mago de las Ranas /Pantimedias Taro: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa NO LO PERMITEREMOS!

Cologne: Entonces debemos pensar en algo, mmm espérenme aquí...

Shampoo: ¿Miau?

Horas después...

Cologne: ¡Aquí esta!

Ranma: ¿Que es eso abuela?

Cologne: Es un documento de 3000 años de antigüedad, aquí dice como podemos llegar al reino de Tathua (Todos se ilusionaron)

Akane: Si pero aquí dice que solo podemos llegar por mar y no tenemos ningún barco (todos se desilusionan)

Kuno: No te preocupes amada Akane Tendo y chica de cabello de fuego, ¡yo Kuno Tatewaki les ayudare en esta peligrosa misión!

Ranma: aaaa si... y tu como podrías ayudarnos Kuno

Kuno: Yo poseo un hermoso barco que navegara en el horizonte

Ranma: ¿Cómo?… si todos se hundieron

Sasuke: Señor Tatewaki si me permite hay un problema, el barco…el barco no es suyo

Kuno: ¡¿Que?! ¿Que es lo que mis oídos oyen? ¡COMO QUE EL BARCO NO ES MIO SASUKE!

Sasuke: Señor Tatewaki, por favor no me haga daño el barco no le pertenece a usted, le pertenece a la señorita Kodachi.

Kuno: ¡Que! ¡¿Dijiste que es de mi hermana?!

Kodachi: jojojojojo así es querido hermano, es mi barco.

Kuno: ¡No es mío!

Kodachi: ¡Que es mío! (Ambos hermanos empezaron a pelearse)

Akane (con gotita): Parece que esto no nos ayuda en nada…

Kodachi: No dejare que esas zorras se suban en mi humilde barco (la imagen de un yate)

Nabiki: Es una pena, la misión es para rescatar a Ranma.

Kodachi: ¡Que! Ranma mi amor, pobre debe de estar sufriendo mucho…

Nabiki: Ranma estaría muy agradecido…

Kodachi: No digas mas…usaremos mi barco.

Ranma (con sarcasmo): Gracias Nabiki

Nabiki: ¿Qué? ahora tienen como irse

Ranma: Bueno no hay tiempo que perder ¡Iré!

Akane: ¡Si vas tú yo también voy!

Ranma: No Akane es peligroso.

Akane: ¡Dije que voy!

Ranma: ¡Que no!

Akane: ¡Que si!

Kuno: ¡Oh! mis dulces amadas no se preocupen hay demasiado amor para las dos, las dos pueden ir con Kuno Tatewaki.

Ranma/Akane: ¡Sueeelltanos! (Mientras le daban una patada)

Kuno: peeeerrroooo nooo seeeeeee enoooooojen

Akane: Ranma eres un inmaduro iré contigo

Soun: Bien señor Genma esto parece ser una misión para el dúo invencible ¿no lo cree?

Panda (con cartel): Por supuesto

Hapossai: Yo también iré, no voy a dejar que un par de imbéciles se queden con toda la diversión, por ahí hay hermosas sirenas (imagen de una sirena)

Ranma: Tú eres la inmadura ¡¿Que no entiendes?!

Akane: ¡No entiendo que!

Ukyo: Si va Ranma, yo también voy

Kodachi: Por supuesto que no lo voy a dejar tu merced jojojojojojo

Cologne: Iremos todos

Ranma: No ella no ira (señalando Akane)

Akane: ¡Ya no soy una niña Ranma!

Ranma( sacándole la lengua): Pues para mi sigues siendo una niña tonta.

Akane: ¿Con que una niña tonta eh…? (mientras tronaba sus nudillos)

Ranma: Akane… yo no quise... Akane espera por favor…

Akane: ¡TOMA! Y TOMA Y TOMA ESTO Y ESTO Y ESTO! (mientras le propinaba unos buenos golpes con su mazo)

(En el barco)

Soun: La hubieras dejado venir desde un principio

Panda (con cartel): No entiendes nada hijo mío

Ranma estaba vendado de pies a cabeza y muy adolorido en un rincón del yate.Mirando a Akane de reojo enojado.

Akane: ¡Tonta! ¡Me dice tonta!

Ranma: Y violenta…

Akane: ¿¡Que dijiste!?

Ranma: Nada… Nada.

Ukyo: Ranma ¿estas bien?

Kuno: Sasuke por que el barco de mi hermana es mas grande (El barco era un yate enorme)

Sasuke: No lo se señor

Kuno: ¡Porque yo no tengo un barco así Sasuke!

Sasuke (con nerviosismo): no lo se señor

Kodachi: Jojojo hermanito te ha gustado mi barco

Kuno: ¡Cállate!

Mago de las Ranas: ¡Por fin esta hecho! (mientras sostenía un frasco con un líquido verde)

Ranma (tapándose la nariz): ¿que es ese olor?

Panda (con cartel): Yo no fui lo juro

Mago de las ranas: Trae a tu amigo el cerdito Ranma.

Ranma (el cerdito hacia todo lo posible por soltarse del agarre de Ranma): ¡Aquí esta!

Mago de las ranas: Bebe esto (el cerdito hacia todo lo posible para cerrar su boca)

Ukyo: ¿Que es eso? huele horrible

Mago de las ranas: Ya lo verán ¡Ahora abre!

Ryoga: CCUIII CUIII (Ranma le propino un golpe en la panza sacándole todo el aire por lo que el cerdito tuvo que abrir la boca) glup glupp GLUP GLUP ¡QUE ES ESO SABE HORRIBLE! (Todos quedaron boquiabiertos)

Ukyo: Ryoga puedes hablar..

Ryoga: ¿Pue...Puedo hablar? ¡Puedo hablar! si me oyen jajajajaa, puedo hablar, puedo hablar.

Mago de las ranas: Exacto, esta es la pócima que yo uso para hablar, ahora si los demás desean tomarla (todos los animalitos tomaron la pócima y pronto cada uno de ellos empezó a hablar) El efecto dura solo una semana.

Moose: Shamppppppppoooooo mi amor (Mientras abrazaba al mago de las ranas)

Shampoo: Chico pato caerme mejor cuando no hablaba.

Genma: Tendo ya no tendré que usar esto (arrojando los carteles)

Soun: ¿¡Quien se comió mis tallarines!?

Panda (con cartel): Yo no se nada

Soun: ¡Saotome no que podía hablar!

Ranma: Pantimedias ¿tu puedes hablar? Ehh pantimedias, pantimedias ¿me oyes? ¿me oyes pantimedias? PANTIMEDIAS PANTIMEDIAS, PANTIMEDIAS.

Pantimedias (rojo de ira): ¡Que no me digas así!

Kuno: Los animales ha...blan (se desmaya)

Cologne (pasando arriba de Kuno): El mapa dice que tenemos que ir hacia el norte.

Soun: ¡Al norte iremos!

Shampoo: ¡Aiya!

Ukyo: ¿Akane te sientes bien?

Akane: Si solo estoy un poco gllluuaaa (Akane empezó a vomitar hacia el mar)

Ukyo: Vaya el agua no es lo tuyo Akane…

Ryoga: Ranma por que no vas un poco con Akane se ve muy mal…

Ranma: ¡Después de lo que me hizo esa niña tonta le dije que no viniera! A parte tu que te metes P-CHAN

Ryoga: ¡A quien le dices P-chan! (viéndose a si mismo pudo notar que efectivamente ahora era P-chan) al menos no soy mujer como tu.

Ranma: ¡Que estas diciendo!

Kuno. ¡Oh amada chica de cabello de fuego mira el horizonte se ve del mismo color de tu cabello amada mía!

Ryoga: jajajajajajajajaja

Ranma: Oye Kuno por que no vas y te pierdes (decía mientras lo estampaba contra el suelo)

Kodachi: Oye tu porque tratas así a mi hermano Kuno , ¡Solo yo puedo hacerlo, miserable! ¡En guardia!

Ranma(viendo aburrido en otra dirección): Yo no peleo con mujeres

Ukyo: ¡La comida esta lista!

Soun: ¿Escucho eso Saotome?

Genma: Si no hay nada mejor que llenar un estomago vació

Todos se sentaron en la mesa, nadie había comido desde el incidente de las maldiciones estaban muy hambrientos, cada uno con sus respectivos platos.

Todos: ¡Buen provecho!

Antes de que pudieran probar bocado, la comida desapareció en un dos por tres.

Todos: ¿Que, que paso?

Akane: Lo siento (sonrojada) tenia mucha hambre

Genma: ¿Ukyo hay mas? (con ojos de suplica)

Ukyo: Si por aquí tengo otros panes con otra salsa

Akane (con arcada): Lo siento yo tengo que ir al baño...

Ranma: ¿huh?

Shampoo: Después de lo que comer chica violenta ser lógico que querer vomitar.

Kodachi: Jojojojojo por eso mi Ranma no la quiere

Ranma: ¡Porque no te callas de una vez Kodachi! (dicho esto la pelirroja salió del comedor en busca e su prometida)

(En el baño)

Ranma: ¿Akane estas bien?

Akane: Yo... guuuaaaa (Akane seguía vomitando)

Ranma: Te dije que no vinieras, pero eres muy terca, esto es mi problema Akane no deberías de meterte.

Akane: Esto no solo se trata de tu maldición Ranma

Ranma: ¡Tu no sabes lo que sufro!

Akane: ¡Y tu tampoco lo que yo sufro! Escucha yo estoy aquí por algo Ranma que va mas allá de tu maldición, ¡yo estoy aquí porque ella mato a mi hermano! Me trato a su antojo , me uso para lastimarte…

Ranma: Lo siento Akane yo no…

Akane: ¡Pero sobre todo estoy aquí por ti!

Ranma: Akane…

Akane: Ranma, desde lo ultimo que paso yo... yo no quiero alejarme de ti… Tengo miedo a perderte a despertar y saber que ya no vas a estar a mi lado (decía mientras abrazaba desesperadamente a la pelirroja)

Ranma: Por lo mismo yo no quería que vinieras , no quiero que te pase algo, Si algo te sucediera, Akane yo… Akane yo moriría.

Akane: Ranma… ( Akane miro los labios de Ranma y se dio a la tarea de besarlos tiernamente)

Ranma: Akane… espe…raaa esto... ¡Akane detente! ( decía mientras tomaba sus hombros y la alejaba de el o mas bien dicho ella)

Akane:¿Qué pasa Ranma? ¿Que no te agrado?

Ranma: No Akane no es eso , solo que yo…

Akane: ¿Qué Ranma?

Ranma: Akane mírame… soy una chica esto no es correcto

Akane: Pero Ranma tu…

Ranma: No Akane

Akane: Ranma escúchame yo te amo a ti , tengas la forma que tengas sigues siendo Ranma.

Ranma: No esto (señalándose a si mismo) no es Ranma entiendes ¡no es Ranma Saotome!, lo siento Akane pero esto no puede seguir así…

Akane: ¡Que rayos estas diciendo!

Ranma: Estoy diciendo que tu no tienes que estar conmigo , ¡no por lastima!

Akane: ¡Y cuando te dije que estaba contigo por lastima!

Ranma: No te hagas Akane ¡Ja! No te importa como soy ¡como no!

Akane: ¡Eres un imbécil Saotome!

Ranma: ¡ Y tu una marimacho estúpida! O diré mejor lesbiana…

Akane: ¡Te odio! ( Akane le dio una cachetada y la joven de cabellos azulados salía corriendo de la escena)

Ranma: Lo siento Akane pero hasta que no solucione esto lo nuestro no puede ser… no mereces estar cargando mi pena

Akane( llorando desconsoladamente): "Ranma eres un idiota"

(En cubierta)

Ryoga: ¿¡Qué es eso abuela!?

Shampoo: Parecer tormenta

Una nube negra y vientos fuertes empezaron a embestir en contra del barco formando adelante un remolino de agua que se abría peligrosamente frente de ellos.

Soun(aterrado): ¡Porque tuvimos que venir Saotome!

Genma: ¡Vamos a morir Tendo!

Cologne: ¡Perfecto! Pronto estaremos en el reino de Tathua escúchenme muy bien todos cuando lleguemos al remolino aguanten la respiración y déjense llevar por la corriente no luchen contra ella o será peor!

Terminando de decir esto la abuela el barco de Kodachi fue partido a la mitad llevando así a todos sus integrantes al fondo del mar.

Ranma: ¡Akaaannee!

(Reino de Tathua)

Vepar: ¿En que podemos servirle? (Decía mientras se inclinaba ante ella)

Tathua: Mis queridos guerreros, escúchenme muy bien verán tengo un problemita…

Los guerreros de Tathua se acercaron a una fuente donde pudieron observar claramente de que hablaba Tathua, en el reflejo pudo observarse a Ranma y sus amigos tirados en el suelo.El barco estaba claramente destrozado pero ellos parecían que estaban en buenas condiciones.

Tathua: Trataran de atacar nuestro reino en cualquier momento, quiero que estén preparados.

Behemoth: ¿Y la guerrera?

Tathua: No le hagan daño, ella es mía ¿entendieron? En cuanto a los demás ¡mátenlos!

Tamiel: Si

Alouqua: Haremos lo que usted desea madre

Tathua: Bien, ahora ¡lárguense de aquí!

Las 4 figuras desparecieron.

_**Primero que nada quiero agradecer por todas sus reviews que bueno que les este gustando mucho este humilde fic, perdónenme por la tardanza pero he tenido una semana muy ocupada , gracias por la paciencia!**_

_**El próximo fic empezaran las batallas con los guerreros espero que les guste **_

_**Un beso y gracias por seguir leyendo!**_


	12. Los guerreros

* * *

Los guerreros

* * *

(Reino de Tathua)

Ranma¿Qué… que paso¡Akane! AKANE DONDE ESTTAASSS?

Akane: Ran...ma

La voz provenía de debajo de un pedazo de madera del barco, Ranma la removió rápidamente

Ranma¿Estas bien? No te hiciste daño? (poniéndole una mano en el hombro)

Akane: No (sacando su mano bruscamente), no tienes porque preocuparte por mi auuuuchh (La chica tomo su vientre)

Ranma¡Que tienes te pasa algo te lastimaste tu estomago¿Quieres que te cargue?

Akane: No y ya deja de hostigarme con tus preguntas

Ukyo¿Dónde estamos?

Ranma¡Yo solo estaba preocupado!

Ryoga¿Qué es este lugar?

Akane¡Pues nadie te lo pidió!

Cologne: Por fin hemos llegado este es el reino de Tathua

Kodachi: Ranma mi amor, Ranmmaaaa mi amor ¡Donde estas!

Ranma¡Eres! ERRREESSSSSS AAAAAAAHHH

Akane: Soy que? una lesbiana! No es así como me dijiste!

Soun: Se ve un poco tenebroso ¿no lo cree Saotome?...¿Saotome?

Genma: Yo los espero aquí (escondido atrás de una roca)

Ranma¡Pues eso parece!

Soun: (cara mounstrusa) OIGA SAOTOME LE RECUERDO QUE ESTAMOS AQUÍ POR QUE RANMA SE TIENE QUE CASAR CON AKANE! QUIEN SE OCUPARA DEL DOJO

Panda(con cartel) : Esta bien perdóneme, ya voy solo soy un panda

Shampoo: Ser mejor que seguir adelante

Akane¡Eres un insensible Ranma!

Kuno: (Abrazando a las dos chicas) ¡oh que dulces son otra vez peleándose por mi!

Akane: Kuno hoy no estoy de humor ( Akane le metió una patada estampándolo con una roca)

Ukyo: Vaya Akane luce muy enojada hoy

Akane: Y en cuanto a ti Rama ¡ NO ME DIRIJAS LA PALABRA¡ No quiero volver a hablar contigo NUNCA!

Cologne : Bueno hay que buscar una entrada

Mago de las ranas : Me parece…

Moose: (volteando a ver a Akane y a Ranma): EYYY chicos ¿vienen?

Ranma¡ Como si fuera tan difícil no hablarte! Quien quisiera hablar con una torpe fea MARIMACHO como tu!

* * *

(Horas después)

Ranma¿Sigues enojada? (Akane volteo la cara hacia otra dirección)

Ryoga: Parece que damos círculos en el mismo lugar ¿seguro que estaba por aquí?

Ranma¿No vas a hablarme?

Akane: mrmrmr ( volteando la cara hacia otro lado)

Shampoo: Si eso decir chico cerdo es que realmente nosotros estar muy perdidos

Pantimedias Taro¿Qué tal si nos dividimos?

Ranma: Akane, (La chica fruncía el ceño) AKANE, AKANE, AKANE, AKANE,AKANE, AKANE , AKANE, AKANE

Soun: Me parece una magnifica idea iremos en parejas

Ranma: AKANE, AKANE, AKANE, AKANE, AKANE, AKANE, AKANE, AKANE, AKANE (la chica parecía totalmente controlada)

Genma: Señor Tendo yo iré con usted

Ukyo: Yo iré contigo Ryoga , no queremos que te pierdas verdad (guiñándole el ojo)

Ryoga: Ukyo…

Ranma: AKANE, AKANE, AKANE, AKANE, AKANE, AKANE, AKANE, AKANE, AKANE (el semblante de la chica empezaba a tonarse desesperado)

Mago de las ranas: Bueno que te parece Pantimedias si nos vamos juntos

Pantimedias¡ Que no me digan así!

Ranma: AKANE, AKANE, AKANE, AKANE, AKANE, AKANE, AKANE, AKANE, AKANE (Cara de Akane con ira)

Shampoo: Bueno parecer que tonto de Moose ser pareja para Shampoo

Moose: Shampoo ( con lagrimas en los ojos)

Shampoo¡Pero moverte PATO TONTO QUE ESPERAS!

Cologne: Bueno Happy iré contigo

Hapossai: Yo quiero irme con alguien mas! ( llorando)

Cologne¡No tenemos tiempo! (Dándole un bastonazo)

Kodachi: Vamonos hermano (Jalándolo ya que seguía inconciente de la patada de Akane)

Ranma: AKANE, AKANE, AKANE, AKANE, AKANE, AKANE, AKANE, AKANE, AKANE ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKAAAAANNNEEEEE!!

Akane (roja de ira)¡QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES! (Pegándole con el mazo)

Ranma (con chichón): PORQUE ME GOLPEAS!

Akane¡Te dije que no me hablaras! A donde… ¿adonde se fueron todos?

Ranma: (viendo a su alrededor) Bueno parece que estoy atorado contigo otra vez, será mejor que busquemos la entrada…

Akane: Si (casi en susurro) Lo que me faltaba

Ranma¡Que dijiste!

Akane: Nada…

Ranma: Marimacho

Akane: Tonto

Ranma: Torpe

Akane: Fenómeno

* * *

Ukyo: Ryoga , puedo hacerte una pregunta…

Ryoga: Si , claro.

Ukyo: Sigues…sigues enamorado de Akane?

Ryoga: No, ella ama a Ranma y Ranma a ella creo que lo sabia desde un principio , solo me negaba a mi mismo pero ya lo supere y ahora solo se ha convertido en mi mejor amiga.

Ukyo¡Que bueno! (con alegría)

Ryoga¿Por qué lo dices?

Ukyo(sonrojada): Por nada…

Ryoga: Ukyo, y tu?

Ukyo¿Y yo que?

Ryoga: Sigues enamorada de Ranma?

Ukyo: No, creo que me pasó lo mismo que a ti

Ryoga¡Que bueno!

Ukyo¿Por qué lo dices?

Ryoga ( sonrojado): Por nada…

* * *

Moose: " Por fin estoy a solas con Shampoo!" " Que felicidad que dicha" " Tengo que decirle algo , pero ¿Qué?'" Shampoo…

Shampoo¿Qué querer?

Moose: Shampoo te ves linda como gatita… " Te ves linda como gatita realmente soy un torpe"

Shampoo: Gracias tu verte (viendo a Moose con gotita) gra…cioso como pa...to jaja

Moose: "Shampoo me dijo que me veo gracioso ¡que felicidad!"

* * *

Ranma estaba muy concentrado en seguir adelante, tenia que encontrar la cura a su maldición a como de lugar, no se quedaría en el cuerpo de una chica por siempre, simplemente no podía tenia que estar con ella.

Akane empezaba a palidecer estaba muy mareada y no solo eso, ese lugar realmente la hacia sentir cada vez peor, por otro lado no quería demorar a los demás, aparte ella también estaba ahí por una razón vengar a su hermano.

Ranma¿Akane te pasa algo?

Akane: No nada…

Ranma¿Segura?

Akane: Si…

El artista marcial estaba muy preocupado por su prometida , no sabía porque pero desde que llegaron tuvo un mal presentimiento , no quería que viniera y últimamente ella se veía tan indefensa, quería alejarla de el pero algo le gritaba que no lo hiciera.

Ranma: Akane…

Akane¡que quieres!

Ranma: Perdóname..

Akane:¿¿???

Ranma: Por lo que paso en el barco …yo ..siento haberte lastimado

Akane:…. No importa Ranma

Ranma: Akane mírame…(viéndola directamente a los ojos) últimamente haz estado muy rara sabes que puedes confiar en mi, si te sucede algo por favor dime (el chico estaba por darse la vuelta cuando algo pareció detenerlo)

Akane: Ranma…

Akane se armo de valor, no era el momento pero tenia que decírselo era algo que lo había ocultado por demasiado tiempo y ya no podía mas...

Akane: Ranma tengo que decirte algo yo…

Mago de las ranas¡Ranma! creo que encontramos la entrada

Ranma¡Perfecto! Pronto Akane todo será tranquilidad y ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por nada

Akane: (tono sarcástico) Si preocuparnos... por nada

Ranma¿Que ibas a decirme?

Akane: Nada… nada importante

Ranma: Bien entonces ¡no hay tiempo que perder¿Vamos? (ofreciéndole una calida sonrisa)

Akane¡Si! "No puedo decir esto ahora, no es el momento"

Panda con cartel: La puerta no se abre

Ranma¡como que no se abre!

Soun: Usted puede hablar Saotome

Panda (con cartel): Se me olvido

Hapossai: (Hapossai arrojo varias bombas hasta que se canso) Mis bombas tampoco abren la puerta buaaaaaaaa

Akane: Es una de las 5 casas de Tathua, la puerta solo se abre aplicando una fuerza sobrehumana.

Pantimedias Taro¿Fuerza sobre humana? (Tronándose las pezuñas) Creo que puedo hacer algo al respecto.

El gran toro empezó a empujar la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, los demás ayudaron al ver que se estaba comenzado a cansar, la puerta se abrió poco a poco.

Había poca luz sin embargo todos pudieron notar que era una casa enorme, quizás demasiado enorme para que una sola persona viviera ahí, había pilares dorados, candelabros gigantes y una escalera enorme que no dejaba ver nada mas.

Behemoth¿Quien osa entrar en mi dominio?

Ranma¡Quien eres! Sal a la luz (Todas las luces se encendieron)

Un hombre enorme y muy musculoso bajaba por la escalera, sus pasos provocaban un enorme eco, llevaba una lanza dorada lucia muy pesada sin embargo el hombre la sostenía con una sola mano, esta imagen provoco que Genma y Soun se escondieran atrás de un pilar.

Behemoth: Soy Behemoth guerrero de la primera casa de Tathua y de aquí no podrán pasar

Kodachi¿Dónde tienes a Ranma mi amor?

Pantimedias¡Te equivocas nosotros pasaremos a como de lugar!

Behemoth¡Oh no tú eres el que cayó en uno de los peores estanques de Jusenkyo no?

Pantimedias: SI

Behemoth: Jajajajaja eres tan feo! Jajajajjajajajja

Pantimedias: Váyanse el es mió

Ranma¿Estas seguro Pantimedias?

Pantimedias: Si yo lo igualo en fuerza

Behemoth: Y se llama Pantimedias jajajajjajaja

Pantimedias¡Que no me llamen así!

Pantimedias arremetió contra el gran hombre, los dos se embestían unos a otros, tratando de cansar a su oponente hasta que ambos luchadores dejaron de pelear debido a una voz que les sonó familiar.

Rouge/ Ashura: Devuélveme lo que me robaste Pantimedias!

Pantimedias¡que yo no te robe nada!

Akane: Es Rouge¿Qué hace aquí?

Rouge/Ashura: Cuando vi que este mounstro venia con ustedes decidí seguirlos jajajajaja

Rouge/Ashura¿Behemoth¿Eres tú?

Behemoth: No , no se de que me hablas( con nerviosismo)

Rouge/Ashura¡TU ME TIRASTE A LAS POZAS DE JUSENKYO E HICISTE QUE ME AHOGARA!

Behemoth: No eso no es cierto

Rouge/Ashura: Me las pagaras

Pantimedias: y a mi también! ( todos excepto Rouge y Pantimedias dejaron las casa)

Rouge/Ashura: Toma esto y esto y esto

Pantimedias: Con que era feo ehhh

Behemoth: Por favor ya déjenme

(Los dos terminaron dejando inconciente a Behemoth con tantos golpes que le dieron)

Rouge/Ashura: Eres tan fuerte! ( con corazones en los ojos)

Pantimedias: Gracias tu tampoco estas nada mal (sonrojado)

Soun: Oiga Saotome ya termino la pelea puede salir

Genma: Ja ¡ Les dimos una paliza verdad Tendo

Soun: Jajaja seguro Saotome jajajaja (Pantimedias y Rouge con gotita)

* * *

(Afuera de la casa)

Moose: Dios eso parece ser

Shampoo: Un laberinto gigante

Ukyo¡Y ahora que haremos nunca podremos llegar!

Ranma¡Rayos¿Akane hay otra forma de entrar?

Akane: No la única manera es por ese laberinto

Ryoga: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH NO YO NO PIENSO QUEDARME ASI (el cerdo corrió hacia el laberinto)

Ranma¡Ryoga!

Cologne: No te preocupes nosotros iremos por el (Hapossai y Cologne entraron al laberinto)

Mago de las Ranas¡Tengo una idea!

El mago saco una mochila llena de ranitas y empezó a decirles algo en su idioma

Mago de las Ranas: Mis Ranas buscaran la entrada y cuando la encuentren tiraran una de estas bengalas al cielo para que podamos verlas

Ranma¡Que buena idea!

(Minutos después)

Ryoga: Tengo el presentimiento que estoy perdido… si seguro estoy perdido aunque ya estoy cansado me recostare aquí….

Un gran cartel se veía atrás de Ryoga que decía "Segunda casa de Tathua"

Ryoga¿Qué es eso¿Una ranita? (la ranita disparo una bengala tras otras para marcar el camino por lo que pronto todos llegaron al encuentro de Ryoga)

Ryoga¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Ranma: Mas bien Ryoga que haces tú aquí, durmiéndote en la ENTRADA DE LA SEGUNDA CASA SIN DECIRNOS NADA!

Ryoga¿Dónde dices que estoy?

Moose¡Eres un inútil Hibiki!

Ukyo¿Pero aquí como se entra?

Akane: Uno de nosotros tienes que escalar la entrada y abrir la puerta desde adentro

Moose: No creo que necesitemos escalar ¡Ryoga ven!

Ryoga se subió al lomo del pato entraron por una ventana y Ryoga y Moose comenzaron a jalar la puerta desde adentro haciendo pasar a sus integrantes.

Tamiel: Han podido cruzar mi laberinto¡Felicidades! Pero de aquí no saldrán

Tamiel: Akane mi dulce flor azul, sigues igual o mas bella

Akane: Como si me importara lo que pienses

Tamiel (Arrodillándose)¡Por favor Akane cásate conmigo! Quédate a mi lado

Ranma¡Ella no se va a quedar contigo!

Tamiel¿Quién eres tú?

Ranma: Yo soy Ranma Saotome y no permitire que Akane se case contigo ni que te le acerques me escuchaste

Tamiel: Por favor no me digas que por el mas bien dicho ella regresaste a la superficie

Ranma¡Oye que te pasa!

Akane: No es tu asunto

Tamiel (abrazando Akane): Por favor Akane si te casa conmigo dejare ir a ti y a tus amigos

Kuno (empuñando su katana): No la ensucies con tus sucios dedos mortales

Tamiel (soltando a Akane)¿Quién eres tú?

Kuno: Yo soy Kuno Tatewaki el relam…

Kodachi: Hermano ¿Dónde diablos estabas?

Tamiel (música romántica de fondo)¿Quién eres tu bella dama?

Kodachi (música romantica de fondo): Yo soy Kodachi Tatewaki, encantada de conocerte

Tamiel: Puedes llamarme Tamiel

Kodachi: Tamiel mi amor

Tamiel/Kodachi: JOJOJOOJOJO que feliz soy

Tamiel: Ven conmigo mi amor te mostrare mi casa

Kodachi (se alejan): JOJOJOJOJOJO

Ranma: Dime que no vimos esto, parece sacado de una película de terror

Akane: Uff al menos nos libramos de una batalla

Ukyo: Eso si estuvo espantoso

Ryoga: Vamos salgamos de aquí…

Kuno: Hermana espera ¡Que crees que haces!

* * *

(Entrando a la tercera casa)

Ranma: Que raro esta casa no tiene nada fuera de lo común, ni siquiera una trampa

Akane: No las necesita

Ranma¿Qué quieres decir?

Vepar: Se nota que todos los que están aquí son unos incompetentes, como dejaron que este circo de mortales entrara a mi casa

Ranma¡Que quieres decir con circo¡Te voy a hacer picadillo!

Akane: Ranma… el no es débil como los otros

Ranma: Eso lo veremos

Vepar: Akane, dulce Akane es una fortuna que no tenga que matarte eres y seguirás siendo mi alumna favorita

Ukyo:¡Que Akane era su alumna!

Ranma¡Eso no me intimida en lo mas mínimo a pelear!

Ranma se lanzo contra Vepar pero el sin el mínimo esfuerzo lo lanzo por los aires

Akane: Ranma!

Ryoga/Shampoo/Moose/Ukyo: Ranma

Cologne: Viejo baboso por tu culpa nos perdimos (decía Cologne mientras lo golpeaba con su bastón)

Vepar¿Cologne?

Cologne¿Veppy?

Hapossai¡Que hace este tarado aquí! (con expresión de ira)

Todos¿¿¿???

Ranma: Maestro, abuela ¿ustedes lo conocen?

Cologne: Tanto tiempo…yo era una hermosa chica en la aldea de las amazonas

* * *

Flashback

Chicas amazonas¡Deténgalo mi ropa!

Hapossai¡Que lindo botín! Jijijiji

Hapossai de pronto detuvo su carrera debido a una fuerte patada en su cara.

Vepar¡Aquí tienen! (lanza a Happossai inconciente a las chicas)

Cologne¡Airen¡Eres tan fuerte!

Vepar: Que yo no soy tu airen solo estoy de paso por aquí!

Hapossai¡Que tiene que ver este tipo contigo Cologne!

Cologne: El es mi airen se va a casar conmigo!

Hapossai¡Que ¡ y que hay con lo nuestro Cologne?

Vepar: EYY YO NO SOY EL AIREN DE NADIE!

Fin del flashback

* * *

Cologne: Después de eso fue la última vez que volví a ver a Veppy...

Ranma: Si seguro huyo de usted… auuu (bastonazo en la cabeza)

Happossai: El robo el corazón de mi hermosa Cologne (con ojos lagrimosos) que ingrato

Vepar¡QUE ESTAS DICIENDO VIEJO RABO VERDE SI FUE TU CULPA!

Todos¿¿¿'????

* * *

Flashback

Vepar: En serio ¿me lo regalas?

Hapossai: Si es un boleto para un parque acuático estarás de regreso aquí en menos de un día!

Vepar¡Perfecto! Muchísimas gracias Hapossai nunca pensé que harías algo por mí

Hapossai: Si ya sabes yo soy así

(Horas después en un barco)

Vepar: "que raro ¿Por qué no habremos llegado aun al parque acuático?" Eyy señor cuanto falta para llegar al parque acuático?

Marinero¿De que habla?

Vepar: Ya sabe del parque acuático en las costas de China

Marinero: Creo que usted esta equivocado nos dirigimos a la Antártica

Vepar¡A la Antártica!

Fin del Flashback

* * *

Vepar: Después de eso nuestro barco se hundió debido aun remolino de agua y desde entonces he pasado estos siglos aquí… ¡Y TODO POR SU CULPA!

Ranma: No es raro de este viejo libidinoso!

Vepar. Desde entonces jure vengarme y ahora estas aquí Hapossai!

Hapossai: Tú quisiste robar a mi chica

Cologne: Ayy si seré tan deseada! (Todos caen de espaldas)

Hapossai: Ranma vayense de aquí ¡Esta es una lucha entre los grandes maestros!

Todos: Sí

* * *

(en camino a la 4 casa)

Ukyo: Todo esta tan oscuro aquí

Ryoga: Hay alguien en esta casa

Ranma¡Que como lo sabes!

Ryoga: Puedo olerlo

Moose¿Alguien ve algo?

Shampoo: Yo poder ver tener visión nocturna de gatos

Ranma: Esta bien, todos sigan a Shampoo

Akane: Ranma ten mucho cuidado hagas lo que hagas no escuches la melodía...

Ranma: Que melodí…

Los chicos entraron a la casa, al fondo había una hermosa chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules celestes, cualquiera que la hubiera visto se hubiera imaginado una sirena en el fondo del mar, la chica entonaba una melodía los jóvenes empezaron a quedarse dormidos uno a uno a excepción de una persona.

Alouqua: Vaya, vaya, vaya pero si es la guerrera consentida

Akane¡Alouqua!

Alouqua: Hermana, pensamos que estabas muerta realmente ¡es una lastima! (Decía mientras se lanzaba a su ataque)

Las chicas empezaron a combatir , Alouqua sentía un profundo odio por Akane , Tathua era lo único que Alouqua conocía ,desde muy pequeña ella fue ahogada en sus aguas y Tathua se había convertido como una madre para ella, y cuando llego Akane Tathua parecía haberse olvidado de Alouqua ahora toda giraba entorno de Akane

Alouqua: tengo que decirte Akane te haz vuelto mas lenta ( las cuchilla de Alouqua le habían hecho múltiples cortadas al cuerpo de Akane)

Akane: " No puedo atacarla es como si leyera mis movimientos" Debes de detenerte Alouqua no sabes lo que hace Tathua solo te esta controlando

Alouqua¡Cállate!¡Te odio! Todo este tiempo te he estado estudiando Akane se a la perfección como peleas, desde que llegaste mi madre ha estado obsesionada solo contigo no te lo perdonare , Aunque tenga ordenes de conservarte viva ¡Te matare Akane a ti y a tus estupidos amigos!

Akane: Noooo ¡Dragón Rojo!

Alouqua¡Espadas de agua!

Akane: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh (Akane fue despedida hacia el otro lado de la pared)

Akane: Maldición no puedo hacer na...da (Tratando de levantarse)

Kiima: (Toma e brazo de la chica) Akane

Akane: Kiima!¿Qué haces aquí?

Kiima: Bromeas no pienso quedarme en tu cuerpo para toda la vida, escucha Akane debes de cambiar conmigo tu y los demás salgan de aquí

Akane¡Pero que dices!

Kiima: Estas muy débil ( viendo su estomago) y ella estudio todos tus movimientos, Akane tienes que irte si no te matara, tu y Ranma conocen mas a Tathua que nada váyanse ahora ¡Hazlo de una vez!

Akane: Si

Alouqua¿Preparada para morir Akane?

Kiima: Yo no soy Akane estupida!

Alouqua¿Que? Que estas diciendo

Kiima: Yo soy la capitana Kiima del monte Fénix

Alouqua : No, no puede ser

Kiima: Ataque de las mil alas del monte fénix! ( Kiima empezó a atacarla con una gran destreza)

Alouqua¡Que es esto yo no veo sus movimientos! Maldición ¡ Espadas de agua!

Kiima: Eso no funcionara conmigo¡Fuego del monte Fenix! (Alouqua fue lanzada varios metros atrás)

Alouqua: (la chica no podía lamentarse) Yo no puedo darme por vencida Madre!

Kiima: Me das lastima..

Alouqua¿¿??

Kiima: Luchando por alguien que no te quiere

Alouqua: Eso no es cierto mi madre me ama!

Kiima: (Agarrándola de los hombros) Ella no te quiere solo te esta usando¡Que no te das cuenta¡Abre los ojos niña!

Alouqua: No es cierto cállate ella me quie...

* * *

Flashback

Niña( llorando): Papa , mama ¿Dónde están¿Hermanita?

Tathua: Hija mía

Niña¿Donde están mama y papa?

Tathua: Alouqua, yo seré tu madre nunca mas los volverás a ver

Alouqua: pero ¿Por qué?

Tathua: Ellos se ahogaron en el mar

Alouqua: Y yo que ,¿Qué voy hacer?

Tathua: Ahora Tú me servirás , serás mi guerrera ¡AHORA LEVANTE NIÑA QUE ESPERAS NO TENGO TODO EL DIA¡ Tengo que entrenarte!

Fin del flashblack

* * *

Alouqua (de rodillas y llorando): Mamá, Papá¿Por qué?! Ella los mato… y yo he estado a sus órdenes todos estos años!

Kiima: Alouqua…

Alouqua: Mama, Papa voy con ustedes ( se clava sus cuchillas)

Kiima¡NO!

Alouqua: Soy li…bre otra vez (La chica muere)

Akane¡Alouqua! ( la chica empezó a llorar)

Ranma (despertándose)¿Akane que paso?

Akane: Nada (sonriéndole) "Al fin eres libre Alouqua" , tenemos que continuar

Ranma SI¿Y los demás?

Akane: Están dormidos, estarán bien.

* * *

(Minutos después)

Ranma: Nos falta una casa ¡Akane pronto podré ser normal! (Llegando a la ultima casa)

Akane: " Este mareo, no esto no puede ser" No puedo ir ahí

Ranma¡Pero que estas diciendo Akane ya vencimos a cuatro guerreros nos falta uno y todos nos libraremos de las maldiciones es que no entiendes! (Tomándola de la mano)

Akane: SUELTAME! (Los ojos de Akane se tornaron de un azul zaphiro)

Ranma: A...Akane ¿estas bien?

Akane: Aléjate de mi Ranma

Ranma¿Pero que estas diciendo Akane?

(De pronto la puerta de la última casa se abrió)

Tathua¡Vaya han llegado hasta aquí ¡Es un placer tener a los tres en mi dulce hogar! Lastima que solo tenga espacio para dos…

Ranma¡Que¡¡Akane y yo no pensamos quedarnos aquí contigo!!

Tathua: OH no Ranma querido yo nunca dije que TU te quedarías conmigo pero veras Akane me pertenece desde el momento en que se ahogo en mis aguas y por lo tanto la criatura que esta esperando también.

Ranma¡Que¡De que demonios estas hablando!!!

Akane: Ranma vete por…favor (La chica de cabellos azulados parecía entrar en una batalla consigo misma)

Tathua: De tu hijo, por supuesto

Ranma¿Mi hi...jo?

Tathua: ohhh es una pena pensé que ya lo sabias, que ¿Akane no te lo dijo?

Ranma¿Akane de que esta hablando? (Mirando directamente a los ojos de la chica)

Akane: Ranma yo quería decirte pero AAAAAAAAA (Akane empezó a tomar con su manos su cabeza)

Ranma¡Akane que tienes!

Tathua: pero aquí no termina la diversión veras, han derrotado a cuatro guerreros ¿Cierto? El problema es que yo tengo 5…5 casas donde reside mi guerrero mas fuerte ¿No es así Akane?

Ranma¿Akane? (La chica se ponía lentamente de pie su ropa había cambiado al igual que el color de sus ojos)

Tathua: Te ordeno que mates a Ranma

Akane: Si madre

Ranma: Akane ¿que haces?

Akane (levantando la mano): DRAAAAAAAAAGGGOONNN ROOOJJJOOOO (Akane desvió de dirección su ataque)

Tathua¡IMPOSIBLE! (Tathua recibió el ataque de Akane deshaciéndose en mil partículas de agua)

Akane: Tú mataste a mi hermano ¡NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE!

Ranma: "Mi hijo, mi hijo , mi hijo mi hijo" ¡¿Que demonios piensas que haces?!

Akane¡¿Cómo que hago tonto?! No se nota estaba tratando de matar a Tathua!

Tathua: (volviéndose a formar) Jajajajaja No se han librado de mi todavía

Ranma¡Yo no me refiero a eso¡ como no me dijiste nada!

Akane¡ Pues no quería ser un estorbo para ti como tu dices¡

Tathua: (aclarando su garganta)¡Todavía no se han librado de mí!

Ranma: Si y venir aquí embarazada ¿ no es ser un estorbo¡En que diablos estabas pensando Akane! Arriesgándote así!

Akane¡ Yo solo quería ayudarte!

Ranma¡Pues no necesito de tu ayuda!

Tathua(con gotita) : DIJEEEEEEE QUE TODAVIA NO SE HAN LIBRADO DE MI

Akane: Solo… no quería verte sufrir (con lagrimas en los ojos), me he callado esto tanto tiempo, que ya no… ya no puedo (Akane cayo de rodillas al suelo)

Ranma (abrazándola): Boba, la única forma en que verdaderamente sufriría es si algo te pasara, te amo Akane (tocando su panza) y no dejare que nada les pase, lo prometo (sellando su promesa con un beso)

Akane: Ranma…

Tathua (con megáfono): probando, probando, parece que funciona (aclarando su garganta) DIJE QUE TODAVIA NO SE HAN LIBRADO DE MI!

Ranma: Demonios…

* * *

_**Hola ¿Cómo están, Aquí les mando un capitulo esta vez un poco largo gracias por seguir este humilde fic y MIL GRACIAS a los que han mandado reviews no saben que bonito es recibirlos! Ya estamos a dos capítulos de llegar al final espero que les este gustando la historia un beso**_

_**Chau**_


	13. La lucha contra Tathua

¡SOLO FALTA UN CAPITULO MAS PARA TERMINAR!

* * *

La lucha contra Tathua

* * *

Ranma: Akane quédate atrás

Akane: Pero Ranma…

Ranma¡No hay peros¡No te pienso arriesgar!

Todos¡Ranma Akane!

Ranma¡Por favor protejan a Akane!

Akane¡Yo puedo cuidarme sola!

Ranma¡Claro que no! Estas embarazada no los arriesgare ni a ti ni a mí hijo ¡entendiste!

Todos¿Embarazada¡Hijo!

Soun: Escucho eso Saotome

Genma¡Por fin se unirán nuestras escuelas buaaaaaaaaaaaaa buaaaaaaaaa

Tathua¡YA CALLENSE TODOS! Y el proteger a Akane no te servirá de nada Ranma de cualquier forma ella morirá

Ranma¡No lo permitiré! (Ranma se lanzo al ataque contra Tathua) TRUCO DE LAS CASTAÑAS CALIENTES

Tathua: Tus golpes no me causan el menor cosquilleo (recibiendo los golpes)

Ranma: Su cuerpo parece regenerarse pero… ¿Cómo?

Tathua: Soy invencible Ranma no lo entiendes (mientras lo atacaba)

Ranma¡Dragón volador!

Tathua: El dragón volador solo sirve mezclando con energía caliente a mí no me hace el mínimo efecto yo soy solo soy sangre fría! (Tathua golpeaba a Ranma)

Ranma:"Es muy rápida, no veo sus movimientos"

Todos: Ranma!

Tathua: Ranma, pensé que era más fuerte

Ranma: "Si sigue así me matara tendré que usar mi mejor técnica" FUUUEEEGGOOO CREEECCIIENTEEE

Tathua: aaaaaaaaaaaaa (Tathua desapareció pero volvió a formarse)

Ranma¡Que diablos!

Tathua: Mi turno, CIICCCLOONNN DE AGUUUA (un remolino de agua empezó a rodear a Ranma con el propósito de ahogarlo)

Akane¡Ranma! (Corriendo para buscarlo)

Ukyo (poniendo su espátula enfrente de ella): No Akane no puedes ir

Akane: pero…

Tathua: Ranma¿Por qué no te despides de una vez de tu prometida? al parecer ya tengo la victoria asegurada…

Ranma: "Demonios como chica no tengo tanta fuerza, no puedo respirar"

Akane¡Ya déjalo! Ranma (Llorando)

Tathua: Escuchas eso Ranma (acercándose a su oído) yo la usare a ella y a su hijo hasta haber consumado su alma y tu no podrás hacer nada al respecto Dime Ranma… ¿Tienes miedo?

Ranma (abriendo los ojos): "¡Miedo¡Eso es!"

* * *

Flash back

Kurama: Ranma, Ryoga hay algo mas que deben saber la causante de sus maldiciones es Tathua, mil años atrás Tathua creo lo que se conoce ahora como las pozas malditas de Jusenkyo, ella se alimenta de sus miedos respecto a sus maldiciones, la hacen mas fuerte, es por eso que Tathua es el demonio mas poderoso encontrado en esta tierra.

Fin del Flash back

* * *

Tathua¿Algo que quieras decirle a tu prometida antes de morir?

Ranma: Si! …Akane ¿me amarías aunque quedara como mujer para toda la vida?

Akane¡Ranma pero que esta diciendo yo...

Ranma: Solo responde si o no!

Akane: Tonto sigues con eso¡nunca me ha importado tu maldición! Te amo como eres que no lo entiendes!

Ranma: Gracias Akane "Es lo que necesitaba saber" FUUUEEEEGOOO

Tathua: Tonto eso no te va servir de nada!

Ranma: CRECIEEENTTEEE

Tathua: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa , pero que¿que ha pasado? porque me siento tan mal

Ranma¡Ya no tengo más miedo a mi maldición!

Tathua¡Que tonterías estas diciendo!

Ranma: Es cierto que mi maldición me ha traído mucho sufrimiento pero también…

* * *

Flash back

Ranma: Es que como mujer no me da pena comer mantecado

Akane: No tienes remedio Ranma

Fin del Flash back

* * *

Flash back

Ranma: Eyy Kuno ¿podrías prestarnos tu bote?

Kuno: Todo sea por la chica de cabellos de fuego

Fin del flash back

* * *

Flash back

Ranma: Yo competiré por ti Akane

Akane: No pero no puedes

Ranma: Como mujer si

Fin del flash back

* * *

(Ranma sigue recordando cada vez que su maldición le sirvió de algo)

Ranma: Mi maldición me ha ayudado en varias ocasiones…

Tathua: Claro que no tu maldición ha sido lo peor que te pudo pasar en tu vida!

Ranma¡Si no tengo miedo tú te vuelves más débil¿No es cierto?

Tathua: Aun así Ranma , no solo de tu miedo me alimento

Ryoga¡Que es lo que dice!

Cologne: Ranma tiene razón, el motivo por el cual Tathua es fuerte es debido al miedo que sienten por sus maldiciones solo así ha sobrevivido todos estos años

Moose: Eso quiere decir que si no sentimos miedo….

Mago de las ranas: El oni morirá…

Tathua: Huracán de agua! (Ranma fue lanzando varios metros atrás)

Al mismo tiempo….

Ryoga: " Gracias a mi maldición pude conocer a Akane y no solo eso me pierdo menos cuando soy cerdo porque uso mi olfato…"

Shampoo: "Yo ver en la oscuridad cuando ser gato y pude regresar de China sin pagar boleto como gato…"

Mago de las ranas: " Si no tuviera mi maldición me estaría muriendo de hambre , lo único que tengo son mis ranitas"

Pantimedias Taro: " Si no tuviera mi maldición seria imposible golpear a Hapossai y no podría haber vencido a muchos enemigos"

Tathua¡Que hacen nooooo témanme!

Genma: " Me pregunto si debería de estar pensando algo ahora…"

Moose: "Si no tuviera mi maldición nunca hubiera llegado a Japón a ver a mi hermosa Shampoo , también gracias a ella pude trabajar en el circo , siempre soñé con trabajar en el circo"

Tathua¡Teman!

Rouge: " Si no tendría mi maldición no hubiera conocido a Pantimedias es tan galán" (Ojos con corazones)

Akane: DRAAAAAAGGGONNN ROJOOOO

Tathua: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ranma¡Akane te dije que no pelearas!

Akane: Ranma no lo ves Tathua esta muriendo y no solo eso mírate Ranma

Ranma: (Ranma se vio poco a poco) ¡Soy un hombre!

Todos: Soy yo otra vez!

Ranma: JAJAJAJAJAJAA ESTOY CURADO , ESTOY CURADO ESTOY CURADO

Tathua (con dolor): No... can…ten vic…toria yo no pue...do morir...me así de fácil, primero tendrían que destruir mi reino y e…so es im...posible… aun así no creo que sal…gan de aquí con vi...da.

Moose¡Demonios tiene razón estamos a miles de metros de profundidad no hay forma de salir de aquí!

Ranma: La única forma de salir de aqui seria usando un dragón volador, pero aun así no seria lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarnos de este lugar,,,

Hapossai: Ranma tienes que unir tus fuerzas con Akane

Ranma¿Qué?

Hapossai: Muy pocos han logrado esto pero es nuestra única salida, es una técnica de 3000 años de antigüedad, el objetivo es juntar sus auras para volverás una.

Cologne: No, no estarás hablando de…

Hapossai/Cologne: EL DRAGON DE ORO

Todos¿El dragón de oro?

Cologne: Muy poco se sabe del dragón de oro hoy en día, es una técnica en que la pareja unirá su aura haciendo un solo ataque que puede acabar con una ciudad entera, solo funcionara si las dos personas pueden ponerse de acuerdo y ordenar sus sentimientos, es por eso que solo una pareja lo ha logrado a lo largo de la historia….

Todos¿Ponerse de acuerdo dicen, arreglar sentimientos¡VAMOSSSS A MORIR ¡!! BUAAAAAAA

Ranma/Akane (con gotita)¡Si ni siquiera lo hemos intentado!

Ranma¡Vamos Akane que esperas!

Akane¡Que espero¡Tu que haces de brazos cruzados!

Ranma: Es que no se como se hace….

Todos (caen de espaldas)¡Tienen que concentrarse!

Soun¡Yo no quiero morir aquí! Buaaaaaaa buuuaaaaaaa

Tathua¡usare las pocas fuerzas que me quedan¡Ciclón de agua!

Ranma¡Akane! Protegiéndola con su cuerpo

Akane: Ranma…

Tathua: (Una bola de energía negra se empezó a formas en las manos de Tathua) ¡Los ma...tare a todos! (decia debilitada)

Ranma: Akane es hora (abrazándola)

Akane: Si

Ranma y Akane empezaron a concentrar todas sus energías formando una misma aura que brillaba de un color dorado intenso

Ranma: Cuando termine todo esto…cásate conmigo

Akane. Ranma, Qué estas diciendo estamos en medio de una pelea y…

Ranma: Akane, nada me haría más feliz si tú aceptaras ser mi esposa (poniéndole un anillo en el dedo)

Akane: Ranma ¿Cómo?

Ranma: Lo compre antes de que todo esto pasara, entonces dime ¿aceptas?

Akane: Si Ranma (viendo sus ojos), vamos a casa

Tathua: No, podrán aca...bar con...mi rei...no (soltando la bola de energía)

Akane/Ranma¡Dragón de oro!

(Solo un resplandor dorado)

* * *

Todos habían llegado a la playa, el sol estaba ocultándose, pintando el cielo de naranja rojo y amarillo una pareja se miraba el uno al otro.

Ranma (tocando la panza de Akane): Mi hijo, tendremos un hijo

Akane (tomando la mano de Ranma): Si Ranma, de ahora en adelante seremos una familia.

"Familia" que hermoso se escuchaba esa palabra pensaba Ranma, desde niño el había sido alejado de su madre para convertirse en el mejor exponente en las artes marciales, todo el tiempo entrenando yendo de lugar en lugar, huyendo de las miles de estafas de su padre y ahora el tendría una familia una verdadera familia.

Ranma (Llorando de felicidad): Akane (abrazándola) Te amo

Akane: Ranma (llorando de felicidad)…yo también te amo

Todos: BUAAAAAA BUAAAA QUE ROMANTICO BUAAAA

Genma (con micrófono): Eso es amor del bueno buaaaaaa QUE BONITO

Ukyo: Eyy creo que algo le pasa a Kuno

Kuno(sentado como loco): Ranma Saotome es chica de cabello de fuego Ranma Saotome, Ranma Saotome chica de cabello de fuego

* * *

Meses después…

(Templo)

Akane prendía unas velas y un poco de incienso desde hace tiempo visitaba ese lugar, faltaba poco para que diera a luz, tendría un hijo de Ranma y de ella y se sentía la mujer mas afortunada del mundo.

Akane: Kami gracias por dejarme pasar este tiempo junto a Ranma y…

Ryoga¡Akane!

Akane¡Ryoga!

Ryoga: Akane ¿Cuándo se lo piensas decir a Ranma?

Akane: Decir que Ryoga?

Ryoga (tomándola de los hombros llorando)¡No juegues conmigo!

Ukyo: Akane ya sabemos que lo único que te une a este mundo es tu hijo

Akane: (mirada triste) Por favor no se lo digan…

Ryoga: Entonces es verdad….

Akane: Si desde que murió Tathua…. (Mirando al suelo) los demás guerreros ya han muerto y yo….bueno tengo una misión (tocándose su panza) por favor no le digan esto a nadie, yo no quiero que me traten como una moribunda. (Sonriendo)Después de todo…no me queda mucho tiempo y pienso disfrutarlo.

Ryoga/Ukyo: (lagrimas en los ojos) Akane… (La chica partió hacia su casa)

* * *

(Noche en el Dojo Saotome Tendo)

Akane¡Ya llegue!

Ranma (emocionado)¡Como esta la mujer mas hermosa del mundo ¡(dándole un beso en la boca) No sabes Akane todo lo que compre hoy, mira compre esta cunita, unos peluches, una almohada un saco de boxear si va a ser un Saotome va a ser igual de fuerte que su padre JAJA, también traje ropa de bebe, esta carreola para cuando decidamos ir al parque, un baúl para guardar los juguetes….

Akane (una lagrima cayo de su rostro): Es hermoso

Ranma: Akane ¿estas bien¡Ya se ¡Son los cambios de humor de las embarazadas! Ya no llore mi gordita (tocándole el vientre), mira esto compre balones de fútbol, un muñeco…bla bla bla

Akane solo miraba a Ranma y no dejaba de sonreír todo pasaba en cámara lenta para ella, ese hombre había marcado toda su vida y de que manera, era su compañero, su mejor amigo, su salvador, su amante, fue su prometido, su esposo, el padre de su hijo, Akane recordó cada momento que había pasado con Ranma, cada gesto, cada sonrisa cada lagrima, no había duda ella había nacido para amarlo.

* * *

Días después…

Akane: Ranma creo que es hora…

* * *

(Clínica del Dr. Tofu)

Todos los locos y los no locos de Nerima esperaban con alegría el nacimiento de una nueva vida.

Ranma no dejaba de moverse por toda la sala se encontraba extremadamente nervioso, por alguna razón Ryoga y Ukyo tenían caras deprimidas, sin embargo no le importo saber porque probablemente se habrían peleado ahora que Ukyo también se encontraba embarazada sufriría los cambios hormonales del embarazo, Soun y Genma lloraban de felicidad este era el momento que esperaban para al fin unir sus escuelas, su mama estaba tejiendo lo que parecía ser un suéter y no paraba de repetir lo muy varonil que era Ranma, Kasumi no dejaba de morderse las uñas y Nabiki pensaba en todos los gastos que proporcionaría el nuevo integrante de la familia, Shampoo no paraba de abrazar a Moose la escena le daba un poco de rechazo a Ranma, porque sabia lo insistente y pegajosa que podía ser la amazona, después de todo ella y Moose eran la pareja ideal si algo los caracterizaba era que eran sujetos desesperantes, la puerta se abrió lentamente y sintió su corazón salirse del pecho.

Dr. Tofu (con un bebe en brazos): Felicidades Ranma tienes una hermosa hija

Soun/Genma¡Hija!

Nabiki¡NO PUEDE SER COMPRAMOS TODO AZUL!

Dr. Tofu: Aquí esta tu papa pequeña (Ranma tomo a la bebe en brazos)

Ranma (viéndola los ojos y llorando de felicidad):… tu... tu eres mi hija…eres la criaturita mas hermosa que he visto, (La pequeña abrió sus ojitos) Eyy hola yo soy tu padre (viéndola directamente a los ojos, la bebe le agarro el dedo), si eso yo soy tu padre… (Sonriéndole) ¿Padre? Soy padre… soy padre EYY TODOS MIREN YA SOY PAPA JAJAJAJJAAJAJAJA (Todos se acercaron a ver a la bebe)

Kasumi¡Que hermosa bebe!

Shampoo¡Nihao bebe!

Moose¡Que linda bebe! Eyyy porque me gruñe (viendo a un perro)

Cologne: Moose esa no es la bebe (dándole un bastonazo)

Ukyo: Ayy mírenla que bonita bostezo

Ryoga: Definitivamente es hermosa

Hapossai¡Que linda!

Nabiki: Muchos idiotas querrán pretenderla y sacare provecho y podré vivir sin trabajar! Jajajaja

Todos: Nabiki!

Nabiki: Solo fue una broma" como no esta chica me va a hacer rica…"

Genma: Hijo felicidades va ser una mujer hermosa

Genma/Soun: BUUUUUUAAAA SOMOS ABUELOS BUUUAAAA

Nodoka: Mira tiene el mismo color de ojos del padre

Soun: Y el mismo color de cabello que la madre

Ranma:( la bebe sonrió)…y la misma sonrisa que su madre

Ranma: Doctor y… ¿Akane?

Doctor Tofu:……….(Una lagrima rodó por su rostro)

**Continuara….**


	14. Ranma completo

_**Luchando por el corazón de Akane**_

_** Por: Killina88**_

_**Capitulo 14**_

"_**Ranma completo"**_

* * *

Doctor Tofu: Ranma, Familia Tendo lo siento…

Ranma (preocupado y dando la bebe a Nodoka): ¿Qué, que quiere decir?

Doctor Tofu (las lagrimas caían del doctor): Aka…

Ranma (Viéndolo confundido): ¿Doctor?

Doctor Tofu: Akane ha muerto

Todos quedaron impresionados ante la noticia, la familia exploto en llanto, otros estaban impactados nadie lo esperaba y Ranma simplemente cayo de rodillas al suelo.

* * *

FLASHBACK



Nodoka: Hijo estoy tan orgullosa de ti te vas tan varonil, estoy segura que vas a ser un excelente marido

Ranma (nervioso): ¿Y padre?

Genma: Hijo es hora de que te de algo que ha pasado de padre a hijo en la familia Saotome siento que estas listo Ranma, Nodoka podrías salir un momento esto es muy serio.

Nodoka: Estaré afuera

(Nodoka sale de la habitación)

Ranma: Papá en verdad crees que este listo

Genma: Por supuesto. Ranma, haz madurado mucho y ahora que vas a tener un hijo es necesario que sepas… el secreto de crianza Saotome

Ranma: ¡¿El secreto de crianza Saotome?!

Genma: Si el secreto de crianza Saotome, nadie sabe bien donde fue adquirido, pero sin duda es un tesoro cuando se trata de criar a tu hijo, su poder es enorme y ahora es tuyo. Ten hijo

Ranma (inclina su cuerpo en forma de respeto): Gracias papá, cuidare bien de el.

Genma le entrega una caja de aspecto viejo a Ranma con un sello de la familia Saotome, Ranma abrió nervioso poco a poco la caja, ahí dentro había un libro, lo extrajo con extremo cuidado viendo automáticamente la portada

"Como educar a su perro en 10 simples pasos"

Ranma (temblando de ira): ¿Qué es esto?

Genma: Es nuestro muy preciado secreto familiar de crianza Saotome, Ranma ya te había dicho, ¿que no me estas poniendo atención?

Ranma: ¡Me estas diciendo que todos esos años me criaste como si fuera un perro! ¡Que te pasa! ¡Voy a tener un hijo no un perro! (decía mientras lo golpeaba)

Nodoka: ¡Ranma, Genma! no peleen la boda esta por empezar ¡bajen de una vez!

* * *

Nabiki: Se que te lo dije antes hermanita pero te ves muy bien este vestido se te ve mucho mejor que los anteriores, solo hay que esperar que esta boda salga bien

Kasumi: ¡Nabiki! De todas formas hermanita estoy segura que esta boda va a salir bien

Akane: Si, yo también lo pienso

Soun (abriendo la puerta): Nabiki, Kasumi, Akane la boda esta por empezar

Akane: Ya vamos papá

Soun (viendo a Akane): ¡Buaaa! Mi pequeña hija se va a casar ¡Buuua! Y te ves tan hermosa ¡Buuua!

Kasumi: Papá no llores mejor hay que bajar

Nabiki: Si vamos, vamos, vamos ¿Akane vienes?

Akane: Si, bajo en un momento "Kami dame la fuerza para seguir y ser una buena esposa para Ranma, al menos por el tiempo que me queda, danos mucha felicidad"

* * *

Los invitados estaban acomodados en el Dojo todo parecía surgir excelentemente.

Ranma: "Porque Akane tardara tanto, siempre es tan puntual, seguro ya se arrepintió"

Genma: ¡Ranma deja de rechinar los dientes entendemos que estés nervioso porque Akane no baja pero cálmate de una buena vez!

Ranma: ¡Y quien dijo que estaba nervioso!

Nodoka: ¡Que lindo es mi hijo! No te preocupes Ranma la vi en su cuarto, seguro no se escapa.

Ranma: ¡Que no estoy nervioso!

Moose: No es necesario que lo digas Ranma sabemos lo que amas a Akane y es lógico que te ponga nervioso que todavía no baje quien sabe por ahí ya no quiere casarse contigo, por ahí se fugo con otro chico mas amable o alguien podría haberla secuestrado o…

Ranma: ¡Cállate de una buena vez! ¡Y no estoy nervioso lo único que me pone nervioso es comer la comida de Akane por el resto de mi…!

(Pllassshh)

Un enorme mazo aplasto a Ranma contra el suelo.

Akane: ¡Así que no te gusta mi comida ehh pues sabes que desde hoy todos los días puedes cocinar tu!

Ranma: Siem…pre tan ca...riñosa

Nabiki (susurrando): ¿Creen que Ranma sobreviva a la luna de miel?

Yuka: La verdad no lo se

Hiroshi: Akane si que tiene fuerza

Sacerdote: Jovencito ¿se encuentra bien?

Akane: ¡Oh el esta perfecto!

Soun: No se preocupe por el, esta bien, podemos continuar con la boda

Ranma se incorporo como si nada y al verla pensó que el golpe le seguía afectando, estaba mas hermosa que la ultima vez, se veía tan radiante, segura y contenta .Había llegado el momento y nadie ni nada lo separaría de ella nunca mas, iba a casarse hoy con la mujer que había amado siempre. Ranma tomo su mano.

Ranma (susurrando): Te ves hermosa

Akane (sonrojada y susurrando): Tú también… te ves muy bien

Sacerdote (con gotita): Bueno supongo que podemos proceder, primero ¿hay alguien que se oponga a la unión de esta pareja?

Kodachi: jojojojoo ¡Ranma mi amor! No te cases con esa plebeya

Akane: Esa loca…

Shampoo: Ranma no preocuparse nosotras encargarnos de ella

Ukyo: ¡Eres muy tonta al venir aquí Kodachi!

Ukyo y Shampoo salieron un momento a golpear a la intrusa a lo lejos se escuchaban gritos, y golpes las dos regresaron arreglándose el vestido.

Ukyo: Continúe porfavor

Sacerdote: Bueno este… este…"Dios por que no mejor fui bombero" Muy bien quien… ¿quien tiene los anillos?

(Un silencio profundo)

Sacerdote: ¿Los anillos?

(Silencio)

Akane (susurrando): Ranma ¿es que acaso Ryoga aun no ha llegado?

Ranma: Ukyo, ¿que no te dije que viniera contigo?

Ukyo: Estaba aquí hace un momento, solo me dijo que quería ir al baño y… (Dándose cuenta de su error) lo siento

Ranma: ¡Genial!

Soun: Buaaaa ahora nunca uniremos a nuestras escuelas buaaaaa

Genma: ¡Ranma! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre darle lo anillos a Ryoga!?

Ranma: ¡Obviamente no te los iba a dar a ti seguro los venderías!

Genma: ¡¿Cómo piensas eso de tu padre?!

Nodoka (sacando katana): O es que acaso piensas huir Ranma eso no seria muy varonil

Ranma (moviendo los brazos de lado a lado): ¡No mama! no es lo que piensas

Akane (con gotita): Tía no hay porque exagerar

Soun: ¡Buuaaaaa, buaaaaaa!

Shampoo: ¡Que alguien calle a ese señor me esta dando dolor de cabeza!

Moose: ¡Yo lo callare por ti Shampoo!

Soun: Buaaaa mi pobre hija va aquedar soltera ¡buaaaa!

Nabiki: Gente, gente que no cunda el pánico, pensé que esto pasaría por eso traje unos anillos de repuesto

Soun: ¡Nabiki eres una gran hija sabia que podíamos contar contigo! Buuaaaa tu madre estaría tan orgullosa de…

Nabiki: Son 3000000 yenes

Soun: ¡Que! Es un robo ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a tu padre?!

Nabiki: Sin anillos no hay boda

Soun (entregándole el dinero con lagrima): Gracias Nabiki….

Genma: Puede continuar señor sacerdote

Sacerdote: Y ahora la cere…

(Plasshh)

Moose: Mira, ¡Shampoo ya lo calle por ti!

Cologne: ¡Moose eres un incompetente!

Shampoo: Chico pato ser realmente tonto

Ranma: ¡Es el colmo! ¡¿Qué no podemos tener una boda normal?!

Akane: Normal no es una palabra que encaje en nuestro vocabulario….

Moose: Pero que dicen (acomodándose los lentes) Ooops perdón

Soun (cara monstruosa): ¿¡Perdón!? Y ahora que vamos a hacer ¡Perdón!

Moose (nervioso): Lo siento mucho señor Tendo

(Todos miran a Nabiki)

Nabiki: No me miren a mi no tengo sacerdotes de repuesto

Kuno: No deben de temer mortales, el rayo azul, el relámpago veloz, la furia del océano, ¡Kuno Tatewaki esta aquí!

Ranma: Ay no ahora este payaso ¿Qué vienes a interrumpir la boda Kuno? ¿O quieres pelear?

Sasuke: Oh no se equivoca el señor Tatewaki puede casarlos

Nabiki: ¿Cómo que puede casarlos?

Sasuke: Si el amo Kuno al saber que la chica de cabellos de fuego era en efecto Ranma Saotome y que Akane Tendo estaba embarazad de Ranma, decidió exiliarse en las montañas y paso por un duro entrenamiento espiritual, durante largas agotadoras y duras semanas y ahora es monje

Todos: ¡Monje!

Sasuke: Si

Soun, Genma (de rodillas): Porfavor rayo azul ¡Maestro! Cáselos de una buena vez, se lo imploramos

Akane: Verdaderamente son ridículos

Kuno: No se preocupen hijos míos seguiré con mi labor, díganme ¿donde se quedaron?

Genma. Pase a la parte final antes que suceda otra cosa

Hapossai: Si yo ya quiero tener fiesta y bailar con hermosas chicas

Cologne: ¿¡Porque tienes que ser tan rabo verde?!

Kuno: Entonces hermosa Akane Tendo ¿aceptas a Kuno Tatewaki como tu esposo?

Akane: Si… ¿ehh? ¿Qué dijiste?

Kuno(abalanzandose a abrazar a Akane): ¡Que felicidad Akane sabia que me aceptarías!

Ranma(Dandole una patada a Kuno): ¡Oye que te pasa!

Akane: ¡Pero que estas diciendo!

Ranma: ¡Es mi boda no la tuya y ya tuve suficiente cásanos de una maldita vez!

Kuno: ¡Ranma Saotome me las pagarás!

Sasuke: Señor Tatewaki contrólese recuerde las sesiones espirituales

Kuno(meditando un poco): Lo siento, discúlpenme, Akane Tendo dulce hermosa Akane Tendo, bella flor de primavera

Ranma. ¡Ya basta!

Kuno: Aceptas a este animal de Ranma Saotome como tu esposo

Ranma: ¡Lo matare!

Genma (sosteniendo a su hijo): ¡Ranma contrólate! no falta mucho

Ranma: Grrrr

Akane: Si acepto

Ranma regreso a la realidad Akane había aceptado no podía ser mas feliz, después de todos los problemas había aceptado ser suya para toda la vida. Y solo se dedico a contemplarla.

Kuno: ¿Y tu Ranma Saotome aceptas a Akane Tendo como tu esposa?

Ranma: (con una gran sonrisa y viéndola a los ojos): Si acepto

Kuno: Entonces por el poder del rayo azul los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

El beso fue lo mas esperado para ambos, su primer beso como marido y mujer, ahora sin miedo a las burlas o criticas de los demás simplemente era relajante se sentían completos el uno con el otro. Se fueron separando poco a poco dando por terminada la ceremonia.

Hapossai: Si toca ¡fiesta!

Kuno: Ahora si todas las mujeres bellas de mi vida se han ido Sasuke…. ¡Estoy tan triste! ¡Buuuaa!

Nabiki: ¡Piensa rápido Kuno!

Kuno (decía mientras tenia un chichón en la cabeza): Nabiki Tendo…

Soun: ¡Buuaaaa! Después de todo lo logramos Saotome, ¡al fin lo logramos!

Genma: ¡Buaaa! Tiene razón Tendo ¡por fin lo logramos!

Nodoka: No, (viendo a la pareja de enamorados), lo lograron ellos.

Ranma: Ahora por fin seremos una familia ¿verdad?

Akane: Si Ranma, somos una familia

* * *

Horas después…

Ryoga (con bastón): Por fin... he. Lle...ga...do aquí están los ani...llos Ranma

Kasumi: Ah hola Ryoga ¿como estas? la boda termino desde hace dos días pero si quieres puedes pasar la noche aquí

Ryoga se desmalla

Kasumi: ¿Ryoga estas bien?

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

* * *



Ranma regreso a la realidad y de un salto se levanto abalanzándose contra el Doctor Tofu.

Ranma (Agarrándolo de la camisa): ¡Es su culpa! ¡Ella estaba perfecta! ¿¡Como paso esto!?

Doctor Tofu (nervioso): No lo se todo iba bien pero en cuanto el bebe nació el corazón de Akane dejo de latir

Genma: ¡Ranma detente!

Ranma: ¿¡Cómo que dejo de latir!?Es un idiota o que!?

Nodoka: Ranma hijo contrólate, todos estamos sufriendo la perdida de Akane

Ranma: ¡No es cierto! Nadie... nadie sufre como yo… ¡Ahora contésteme!

Doctor Tofu: Te ju…ro que no se que pa...so

Ranma: ¡Miente!

Ryoga: ¡Ranma suéltalo! el Doctor Tofu no tuvo la culpa de nada, ¡ella iba a morir de todas formas!

Ranma: ¡¿Qué tonterías dices Ryoga?!

Ukyo (Tocando el brazo de Ranma): Nosotros lo sabíamos

Ranma (soltando al doctor Tofu confundido): ¿Que dijiste?

Ryoga: Escucha Ranma, Akane sabia lo que pasaría Ukyo y yo lo descubrimos pero ella nos dijo que…

Ranma: ¿Por qué…porque no me dijeron nada?

Ukyo: Es lo que tratamos de decirte Akane nos hizo prometer que…

Ranma (Viéndolos directamente a los ojos): Ustedes eran mis mejores amigos y me…me traicionaron ¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto?

Ukyo: No Ranma… escucha eso no es lo que quisimos hacer

Ranma: Ya no quiero verlos nunca

Ryoga: Pero Ranma…

Ranma: ¡Váyanse! ¡¿Que esperan?!

Ukyo: Ranma…

Ranma: Déjenme solo

Nodoka: ¡Ranma! Tus amigos no tienen la culpa de lo que le paso a Akane

Ranma: Que caso tienes ya, doctor ¿puedo ver a Akane?

Dr. Tofu: Yo te llevare

Soun: Ukyo, Ryoga quédense yo hablare con el

* * *

Ranma entro temeroso al cuarto de Akane, esperando que solo se tratase de una pesadilla, pero en cuanto la vio se dio cuenta que esto no era ningún sueño. Akane estaba tendida en la cama sus ojos estaban cerrados se veía tranquila sin embargo la calidez de su cuerpo y su rostro se había ido por completo. Ranma tomo su mano

Ranma: Lo prometiste, prometiste que seriamos una familia eres una boba ¡ERES UNA BOBA! ¿¡Como pudiste hacerme esto?! Yo... Yo… no se… ¡Kami!, no se que voy a hacer sin ti, Akane, por favor 

despierta, vamos despierta como lo hiciste en el monte Fénix porfavor Akane solo una vez mas… (Las lagrimas goteaban de la mano de la joven Tendo) solo una vez mas te lo pido, por…favor

Soun (poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Ranma): Ella no despertara Ranma

Ranma: Pero…

El señor Soun se mantenía firme, sus ojos se veían llorosos pero increíblemente no se atrevía a llorar frente a su familia por primera vez. Ranma admiro mucho a Soun Tendo, sabia lo que el hombre estaba sufriendo lo podía ver en sus ojos, pero su expresión era duro digno de un patriarca de la familia.

Soun: Ranma escucha no debes dejar que esto te hunda, se que el amor que sentías por mi hija era muy grande, y créeme cuando te digo que a mi me duele tanto o mas que a ti pero ahora no puedes rendirte

Ranma: Pero que esta diciendo… yo…yo no se que voy a hacer sin Aka... no le veo el caso de luchar ahora

Soun: Hazlo por ella Ranma,

Soun le entrego su nieta a Ranma, ella solo se dedico a apretar su puño en el dedo de Ranma dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Soun: tienes que ser un hombre fuerte es nuestra responsabilidad como padres

Ranma: Señor Tendo…

Soun: Vamos a casa hijo, y Ranma, otra cosa tus amigos no tienen la culpa de lo que haya pasado

Ranma y Soun dejaron el cuarto llendoa donde estaba la familia.

Ranma: Ryoga, Ukyo, doctor Tofu perdónenme se que no fue su culpa

Ryoga (Dándole una palmada en la espalda): No tienes nada que disculparte Ranma

Ukyo: Para que estamos los amigos

Ranma: Gracias

Dr. Tofú: No se preocupen por el cuerpo, mañana vengan por ella, descansen.

Kasumi (lagrimas en los ojos): Muchas gracias Doctor Tofu

Soun: Gracias Doctor

Ranma: Gracias

El artista marcial se veía totalmente derrotado sus amigos solo podían verlo con compasión sabían el amor que sentía por Akane y por primera vez todo iba saliendo bien en su relación y el destino se la había vuelto a arrebatar. Ranma salió del consultorio sin levantar la mirada cargando su hija en brazos. Nadie pudo decirle nada, dejaron que marchara.

* * *

Había una profunda tristeza en la casa Tendo, Kasumi lavaba los platos mientras Nodoka la ayudaba no había palabras entre las dos mujeres, Nabiki en su cuarto contaba el dinero que tenia 

guardado una y otra vez sin dejar de pensar un momento en su hermana pequeña, Genma practicaba con el maestro en el Dojo esta vez no había gritos ni intentos por derrotar a Hapossai solo entrenamiento.

Soun Tendo estaba encerrado en su habitación viendo una foto de su esposa y el cargando a la pequeña Akane

Soun (tocando el retrato de su esposa): Cuida a nuestros hijos, cuida a mí pequeña.

Ranma tenía a su hija en brazos en el anterior cuarto de Akane moviéndose de lado a lado.

Ranma: Cuando crezcas serás la mujer mas bella del mundo igual que tu madre ¿ves? (mostrándole una foto) es ella, su sonrisa podía cambiar todo mi mundo.

La bebe puso su manita en la foto, Ranma la admiraba era lo mas bello que había visto en su vida, no podía negar que era hija de 

Akane y suya tenia los ojos de Ranma y por lo visto la fuerza también pero sus rasgos , color de cabello eran de Akane y definitivamente la sonrisa era ella. La bebe sonrió y empezó a bostezar, Ranma la arropo dándole un beso en la frente y la dejo en su cuna.

Ranma: Duerme bien mi pequeña princesa

Saco un libro "Como educar a su perro en 10 pasos" se dedico a leerlo, no quería pensar en lo sucedido hoy, no quería sentir su ausencia.

Ranma: "Quizás mi padre tenga razón este libro es de mucha ayuda" ¿Mmm quienes serán?

Ranma escucho unas voces realmente no podía distinguirlas bien ya que el ruido de la lluvia era muy fuerte, desempaño el vidrio de la ventana una pareja se aproximaba al Dojo, no tenia ganas de visitas, no importaba si tocaran, ya alguien abriría la puerta estaba cansado, triste, frustrado y enojado, se recostó en la cama tratando de sacar todos los sentimientos que tenia dentro.

(La puerta de la entrada se abrió)

Voz: ¡Familia ya llegue!

FIN DE CAPITULO

* * *

**Antes que nada mil disculpas por la tardanza es que en serio no encontraba mi musa, o no tenia el tiempo para escribir, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos que me han mandado reviews SAN, maring,**** miza0o0, Versago, karu-chan, ****Enaka****,Dany, Many, Blue Panda, coneja, fer-chan, Kohana Saotome, Haruko Hinako, Ele, Kairi, Paola, ferchi, vivian Alejandra, Sauma Sakura,poke, Fernanda/lunatik, coni, ****vanessamcgregor**** Akane Red y Caro**

**También a los que me mandaron mails y que me leen en el portal les mando un saludo a todos y ¡hasta la próxima actualización! Manden sus reviews!**

**Killina88**


	15. Un final y un comienzo

_**Luchando por el corazón de Akane**_

_** Por: Killina88**_

_**Capitulo 15**_

"_**Un final y un comienzo"**_

* * *

_Ranma escucho unas voces realmente no podía distinguirlas bien ya que el ruido de la lluvia era muy fuerte, desempaño el vidrio de la ventana una pareja se aproximaba al Dojo, no tenia ganas de visitas, no importaba si tocaran, ya alguien abriría la puerta estaba cansado, triste, frustrado y enojado, se recostó en la cama tratando de sacar todos los sentimientos que tenia dentro._

_(La puerta de la entrada se abrió)_

_Voz: ¡Familia ya llegue!_

* * *

Había un alboroto abajo, Ranma escuchó como Kasumi había tirado todos los platos que tenia en la mano, Soun estaba llorando exageradamente, su papá y el viejo libidinoso no podían dejar de soltar carcajadas de alegría ¿Nabiki también estaba llorando? Si tenía que ser…

Ranma: No puede ser… ¡Tengo que bajar!

Ranma bajo apresuradamente las escaleras encontrandose con la persona que creia que habia muerto.

Soun: ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Bua! ¡Bua!

Ranma: Doc…tor Tofu… y… tu, yo…yo pensé que habías muerto

Kurama: Si estaba muerto, es una larga historia.

Soun: Tenemos mucho tiempo para escucharla hijo

Kasumi: Voy a prepárate tu comida favorita ¿nos acompaña doctor?

Dr. Tofú (lentes empañados): Si Kasumi…será un placer

Soun: Yo no soy Kasumi

Dr. Tofú: Ah lo siento ¿te ayudo Kasumi? Ayy te haz encogido (mientras veía al maestro Hapossai)

Kasumi: Doctor estoy aquí "Que simpático es el doctor"

Ranma: Me da…me da mucho gusto que estés con nosotros.

Kurama: Gracias y Ranma, Akane te dejo algo en su cuarto.

Ranma: ¿Huh?

Ranma subió las escaleras lentamente, seguía dolido el solo hecho de escuchar el nombre de Akane traía consigo un dolor en el pecho, un vació y una lagrima, porque las cosas habían sucedido así, ¿Por qué?, recordaba todo momento en el que había pasado junto a su esposa, ¿que cosa pudo haberle mandado Akane? ¿Como era posible que Kurama estuviera vivo? No entendía nada.

Confundido Ranma abrió la puerta del cuarto y la cerro tras de el.

Voz: Hola Ranma

Ranma no sabia si estaba soñando, ahí estaba ella, sentada mirándolo con sus ojos avellanas y mejillas rosadas, con sus cabellos azulados y la sonrisa que lo conquistaba, no podía ser la misma Akane que había visto hace unas horas, tan fría, tan pálida, tan muer…Ranma no se atrevió a repetirlo estaba estático, no comprendía si lo que veía era una visión o se estaba volviendo loco, no loco no estaba de eso estaba seguro, ahí estaba ella.

Akane miraba a su esposo se había quedado en la puerta sin sacarle la vista de encima, estaba en shock no se movía, Akane empezó a preocuparse por el.

Akane: ¿Ranma? ¿Estas bi…?

Ranma no la dejo terminar. En un movimiento rápido, la estrecho contra sus brazos, no podía creerlo todavía sus piernas temblaban, las lagrimas salían por si solas, solo quería sentir su aroma y saber que todo estaba bien ahora.

Akane: Ranma…

Ranma: No vuelvas a irte nunca más

Permanecieron de esa forma un rato, después Akane noto que su hija había despertado tenía los ojos más hermosos en todo el planeta tierra, eran los ojos del padre por supuesto, pero tenía su hermoso cabello, la combinación ideal. Akane la cargo con cuidado estaba temerosa, sentía nervios en todo el cuerpo, pensó que nunca la vería, era tan linda, tan perfecta no pudo evitar que las lagrimas cayeran de su rostro, la bebe le respondía la mirada con la misma intensidad.

Ranma tenia dicha en su corazón al verlas así, Akane no hablaba, solo miraba a su hija con una sonrisa y brillo en los ojos que nunca había visto en ella, el momento era simplemente perfecto.

Akane (con ternura): Ho…hola, yo soy tu mamá

Ranma abrazo a Akane el cuadro era todo lo que había soñado se había imaginado este momento desde que habían logrado vencer a Tathua.

Akane: ¿Y que nombre le pusiste Ranma?

Ranma: ¿huh?

Akane: ¿Qué, que nombre le pusiste?

Ranma: Mmm nombre…

Akane: ¿¡Que no le has puesto!?

Ranma: ¡Por supuesto que si!, ¿¡Como piensas eso de mi Akane, que clase de padre seria?! ¡Claro que le he puesto un nombre!

Akane: ¿Y como se llama?

Ranma: Ja...ja...ja que como se llama es que en realidad pensé en varios y no me decido.

Akane: Esta bien dímelos

Ranma: Mmm…mmm

Ranma saco del buro sin que Akane se diera cuenta el secreto de crianza Saotome. Y encontró lo que buscaba.

Akane: ¿entonces cuales son?

Ranma: Firulais

Akane: ¿Firulais?

Ranma: Puppy

Akane: ¿Puppy?

Ranma: Rabito

Akane: ¿¡Rabito!?

Ranma: Beethoven, Manchita, Pecas. Pelusa, Clementina, Reinita, Paquito, Negrita, Blanquita, Duquesa, Ranma ¡¿Ranma?! "¡Maldito viejo me las va a pagar!"

Akane: ¡Ranma! ¡Esos son nombres de perros!

Ranma: ¡Claro que no! ¡Como si tu hubieras pensado en uno mejor!

Akane (Ignorándolo y viendo a su hija): Me gusta el nombre de Eri creo que le queda bien.

Ranma: ¿Eri? No esta tan mal… Duquesa y Manchita me gustaban pero creo que Eri es mejor. "Eri Saotome Tendo"

* * *

Se empezó a escuchar unas pisadas corriendo hacia el cuarto de Akane, la familia entro de golpe.

Soun(abrazándola): ¡Bua, bua! ¡Mi hija también esta viva!

Akane: Hola papa yo también te extrañe.

Kasumi: Hermanita que bueno que estés bien.

Nabiki: Me alegro que este viva Akane, el negocio seguirá por mucho tiempo más.

Nodoka: Escuche que estaban decidiendo el nombre ¿Cómo se llama la pequeña?

Akane: Eri

Nodoka: ¡Que hermoso nombre!

Akane: Y lo mejor es que ahora ella podrá escoger con quien casarse

Ranma: Si, nunca es bueno que la gente decida por ti jajajaja

Genma: Bueno hablando de eso Ranma, Akane… ¿Por qué no le dice usted Tendo?

Soun: Pero si usted hizo el arreglo Saotome

Akane (mirándolos desafiante): ¿Arreglo Tío Genma?

Ranma: ¡De que se trata esto!

Genma: Bueno hijo es una larga historia

Ranma(mirándolo amenazadoramente): ¡Tengo tiempo de sobra!

Genma: Todo empezó cuando nos fuimos de viaje de entrenamiento…

Akane: Querrán decir que estaban huyendo del maestro.

Soun: ¡Si! ¡Bua! ¡Bua!

Flashback

Dos hombres se arrastraban por el suelo, la gente los miraba intrigados, sus ropas estaban hechas harapos.

Soun: Oiga Sao…tome si lle…go a mo…rir dígale a mis hijas que las quie…ro mucho.

Genma: Si y Tendo si lle...go a morir primer o ter…mine con el ma...estro.

Fin del flashback

Kasumi: Ayy pobrecitos ¿cuanto llevaban sin comer?

Soun: Un par de horas

Ranma: Que idiotas

Nabiki: patético

Kasumi: Pobre papá y tío Genma seguro pasaron por mucho

Akane: Bueno y luego que paso

Genma: Lo que vino a continuación fue la mejor idea que Tendo y yo hemos tenido después de su compromiso, ¡Escuchen bien Ranma, Akane esto fue por su propia tranquilidad! (mientras le salían lagrimas de orgullo)

Flashback

Bunjiro: Saotome, Tendo ¿Qué hacen tirados en el suelo?

Genma: Bun…Bunjiro el mejor alumno del maestro

Fin del flashback

Ranma: ¡No que solo había dos escuelas de combate libre!

Soun: En realidad solo hay tres pero quisimos ocultarlo

Hapossai: Porque son una desgracia a comparación de Bunjiro ¿no es cierto?

Genma/Soun (llorando desconsoladamente): ¡Si somos una desgracia!

Flashback

Soun: Bunjiro por... favor esta…mos hambrientos ¿no tienes algo de comer?

Bunjiro: Por supuesto, pero antes he escuchado que sus hijos están por tener un heredero

Genma: Si muy pronto

Bunjiro: ¡Perfecto! Yo tengo un nieto heredero en dado caso que el heredero sea mujer ¿podríamos juntarlos no creen?

Soun: ¿Prometerlos?

Bunjiro: Si

Genma: Pero que buena idea ¡aceptamos ahora denos el plato de arroz!

Soun: ¡Pero Saotome!

Genma (hablando en voz baja): Escuche Tendo todos los Saotomes hemos tenido primogénitos varones le aseguro que no será la excepción.

Soun: Bueno si es así….

Genma/Soun: ¡Aceptamos la oferta!

Genma: ¡Ahora demos el plato de arroz!

Los hombres devoraron su comida.

Fin del Flashback

Ranma: ¿¡Estas diciendo que comprometiste A MI HIJA por un plato de arroz?!

Genma: Lo hicimos por su bien

Ranma: ¡Voy a matarte papá!

Nodoka: Genma, Ranma se van a lastimar

Ranma: ¡No quiero lastimarlo quiero matarlo!

Genma: ¡Ranma escucha a tu madre!

Akane: No puede ser, papá ¿Cómo pudiste?

Soun: Bueno… jajaja parece que va a llover ¿no?

Nabiki: Esto será un buen negocio a futuro...

Akane: Tendré que enseñarle a mi hija como usar y esconder el mazo.

Kasumi: ¡Familia a comer!

* * *

Todos estaban reunidos en el comedor como en los viejos tiempos, solo que ahora había un nuevo integrante en la familia, pronto Ukyo, Shampoo, Moose, Ryoga, Kuno, los antiguos guerreros de Tathua y todos los locos que habían rodeado alguna vez la vida de Ranma acompañaron a la familia Tendo para festejar. Había risas, charla, y sobre todo felicidad.

Ryoga: ¡Akane que bueno que estés bien!

Ukyo: Tu hija es muy bonita Akane

Akane: Gracias Ukyo

Ryoga: Si definitivamente saco la belleza de su madre aaauuu

Ukyo(mientras le daba un espatulaso a Ryoga) : No puedo creer que sigas con eso

Kuno: Agugugutata, agugutata

Ranma: ¡Basta la estas asustando!

Shampoo: Chico pato y yo traer regalo para Akane

Moose(buscando): No se… no se donde lo deje

Shampoo: ¡Eres un inútil!

Soun: Cuéntanos hijo ¿como es que están vivos?

Kurama: Verán en el mas allá nos dijeron que estaban muy agradecidos con nosotros por haber vencido a Tathua y en recompensa nos regresarían nuestras vidas con una condición tendríamos que hacer algo, nos dieron un papel no recuerdo donde lo puse y aceptamos.

Akane: Igual nos dijeron que nos daríamos cuenta de que se trataba.

Ranma: Bueno cualquier cosa que sea no creo que sea tan grave y tan difícil jajajajajajaja

Las primeras gotas de lluvia tocaron el cuerpo de Ranma, apareciendo una linda y bella pelirroja.

Ranma chica: ja...ja...ja

Ryoga: cui, cui

Moose: Cuak, cuak, cuak

Shampoo: Miau

Ranma: Ja…ja…ja

Kurama: Ah si ya lo encontré dice que a cambio tendremos que luchar contra la hermana de Tathua que esta en las pozas de Shurenkyo y así ustedes podrán librarse de su maldición también.

Ranma: ¡Porque no leyeron y no negociaron otra cosa!

Cologne: Jajajaja mientras más cambian las cosas

Nabiki: Parece que siempre voy a tener diversión…

Soun: Le gane Saotome

Akane: ¡Ah! ¡Entonces hubieras preferido que siguiera muerta!

Panda (con cartel): No es cierto es injusto jugar contra un panda

Asuka: ¡Charlotte!

Ryoga(tratando de soltarse de Asuka): ¡Cui, cui, cui!

Ukyo: ¡no es Charlotte déjalo niña tonta!

Kuno: Ranma Saotome chica de cabello de fuego… Ranma Saotome…

Kodachi: ¡Jojojo que hace esa desgraciada aquí!

Asuka: ¡Claro que si es mi Charlotte!

Ranma: ¡Yo nunca dije eso! ¡¡Como puedes decir tanta tontería marimacho!

Gato gigante: ¡Shampoo!

Moose: ¡Cuak!¡Cuak!

Hapossai(lanzándose a Ranma): ¡Ranma mi amor! ¡Te extrañe tanto!

Akane: ¡A quien le dices marimacho baka! ¡Toooooma!

Ranma(con un mazo en la cabeza y un viejo abrazándola): ¡¿PORQUE SIEMPRE ME PASA ESTO A MI?!

FIN

* * *

**He terminado con mi primer fic espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi, mil perdones con la tardanza de las actualizaciones ojala haya valido la pena.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos que me han mandado reviews SAN, maring,**** miza0o0, Versago, karu-chan, ****Enaka****, Dany, Many, Blue Panda, coneja, fer-chan, Kohana Saotome, Haruko Hinako, Ele, Kairi, Paola, ferchi, vivian Alejandra, Sauma Sakura,poke, Fernanda/lunatik, coni, ****vanessamcgregor**** Akane Red, Naoko Tendo,Sakunny Potter, sadness21,naka09,Monse,metitus, Alejandra, alisea y Caro**

**También a los que me mandaron mails, los que me leen en el portal y tampoco sin olvidar a todas esas personas que llegaron hasta aquí con la lectura, les mando un saludo a todos y espero que me manden algún comentario final.**

**Por ultimo quiero agradecer a mi novio que gracias a estos años se me ocurre tanta locura, cursilería y tontería en este fic.**

**Bueno, este ha sido el fin del fic. Nos vemos en otra maldición para Ranma y El primer amor de Ranma**

**Un saludo a todos y mucha felicidad**

**Killina88**


End file.
